love or friendship
by justmyluck247
Summary: If I had my second chance I would have never let you go, I would keep you here with me forever...
1. Morning surprises

Love or friendship

"OH GOD, AM I…Tired" Soul stifled though a yawn as he staggered down the corridors following his book worm of a partner, who, at this very moment, was entirely enclosed with the words printed in one of her _'amazing' _novels.

Soul sighed for the hundredth time that morning, while he tried to focus on the atmosphere buzzing around him. It wasn't the unusual; most of the students were either half asleep lazily talking to others or shoving energy drinks, coffee or anything else that would provide stigma down their throats. Well, Soul had hardly ever stepped in the great school halls at six in the morning, so he just figured this was exactly what the usual crowd did. Well it is what he would of done of Maka hadn't practically dragged him out of the house. Another mighty yawn escaped his lips, why the _hell _did they have to come so early?

"Well if you were _smart_ you would have gone to bed earlier, instead of watching Ferris Buller's Day Off at twelve in the morning." Maka practically answered, still absorbing the text found within her novel.

_Well don't respond too quickly, and grumpy again are we?_

Soul just sighed in response. Maka was having _'one of those moments'_ and when Maka was in…_'those moments'_ Soul usually just shut up otherwise a book would be engraved deep in his skull. Maybe she was tired as well? Well he didn't know what the hell to think of her. She was so confusing.

'_Women'_

He was too loud. Maka stiffened at his response, a grunt escaped her and Soul could have sworn he caught glimpse of her deadly glare. Man if her looks could kill he would be fried in an electric chair this very second. The book that was once adored with Maka's attention, slammed shut. Soul froze. Usually on days like this, he would of just hide in his covers until Blair chased him out. But today, today Maka had decided to wake him up at five in the morning. She had woken up earlier. She was tired as well. His heart pounded.

"Makkaaaaa-'

'_come on Maka!'- _

'-Chop!"

'GAAA!-GEEZZ MAKA!'

"Hi Maka!"

Maka turned her attention from her brain dead partner to find a bright Tsubaki and an exhausted BlackStar behind her.

"Oh hey guys". Maka greeted 'Why are you guys here so early?' She asked amused by the deep dark rings that embedded BlackStar's eyes. He just groggily looked at her wiping the sleep off his eyes. It was the calmest version of him that she had ever witnessed.

Blackstar responded of what sounded like: 'merh phendun depf' Luckily Tsubaki translated.

'Oh, we had a meeting with Lord Death, I don't particularly know why actually, but he wanted us to come early. It was quite strange. All we did was talk about handkerchiefs and pottery…In fact, why are you two here? I would have expected you to come much later.'

'Well Soul decided to watch a movie at _twelve _in the morning. I warned him, he just ignored me, and so, this morning I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.' Maka plainly spoke ignoring a now nervous Tsubaki and her scoffing partner behind her.

'YOU. DID. WHAT!' he shouted, now officially waking up the first years that had unfortunately passed them. Fury wrapped itself around him as he imagined himself deep in his covers, right this very second, asleep. 'What the HELL Maka!'

'It's for your own good.' Maka proclaimed in a serious fashion, though Soul knew her too well. He saw the right side of her lip twitch; the little devil was trying her best to hide her smug grin. 'You should have gone to sleep.'

'But its Ferris Buller's Day Off! Oh you wouldn't understand, you're such a nerd!'

This time there was no warning, nor was words spoken. Before Soul even comprehend what he had carelessly blurted, his head ached like bloody murder and he found himself spinning as black blurred his vision. Tsubaki cringed, BlackStar disappeared and Maka was steaming. With a small huff Maka and a groan from Soul, Maka turned to her dear friend and continued their conversation. Like nothing had happened at all. Soul sighed as he constantly squinted grasping desperately on the vision of the school corridor.

_Great now she's pissed. Good one Soul. _

'-I really don't understand why Lord Death asked for you so early.-' Maka continued as Soul crawled to his knees, slowly coming too.

'-I mean, I know that he is a morning person and everything, but isn't a 3:30 am appointment a little too early?'

'That is exactly what I thought; we didn't talk about missions at all! in fact BlackStar was so tired he kept on falling asleep. I have never seen him so quiet; I don't know how many times I had to wake him up.'

Maka's brows furrowed in thought, as Soul came grumbling into the conversation.

'Where is BlackStar anyway?'

They didn't need to wait long. A loud boom of sound blurred their hearing as a very excited, loud, boisterous and energetic Blue haired boy bolted down the corridor, scaring the first years that were partially deaf from Soul's outburst earlier.

'So much for the hope of today being quiet.' Maka sighed as Soul began to laugh

'Looks like BlackStar's excitement is too great even for himself.' he mused as BlackStar began to shout.

"HEY did you guys here! A NEW KID HAS JUST MOVED TO DWMA!... Of 'course I can understand the fact that you didn't know because he isn't a great star like me! AHAHAH" BlackStar bragged as he jumped high towards them.

"But the year is almost over. Why bother moving schools now?" Soul questioned soberly rubbing his head.

_I swear If Maka keeps on hitting me like this I am going to have headaches for eternity. _

"HEY SOUL! Wanna shake him up?" BlackStar laughed, but before Soul could even breathe the word no he was shoved in a strong bear hug given by the only greatest god… or to most people the cackling idiot.

"After what happened with Kid no! Cool guys like me don't get into fights that are not necessary.' Soul growled struggling out of BlackStar's embrace, sadly to no avail.

"Oh well. I guess battling with the greatest STAR can make people feel weak." BlackStar laughed resulting in Maka's amazing brain to function. A giggle escaped her lips.

'So that's why Lord Death had that meeting, in hopes to exhaust BlackStar from challenging the new kid, looks like his plan failed big time right Tsubaki?'

Her best friend just sulked as she watched her partner now smashing his fists and muscles at the first years, who stared at him wide eyed, petrified resulting in Maka pulling a face.

"Oh great another _normal_ day'. She whined.

With the rest of the morning to kill and nothing better to do the four chattered, walking the long corridors while Soul tried to calm the energetic BlackStar. Maka couldn't help but laugh as BlackStar began to ask (demand) where the new kid was. He was so eager, it reminded Maka of a five year old discovering Christmas had come early. But today was different. Her giggling, her happiness felt wrong, like she wasn't _allowed_ to even laugh. Something was off, she didn't know if it was the weather or her just being tired but her stomach seemed to swivel like a washing machine. There also seemed to be a voice that was screaming to her, yet she couldn't quite decipher it. Too tired to really care about it Maka decided that ignoring this…'feeling' was the best solution, well until she got some sleep that is. Which was the worst possible thing she could have done.

As the morning came to a later date, the four became a eight as the four of the remaining others came to join their crowd. Liz's was going on about some dream that she had involving Maka while Chrona hid behind the blond girl like she was some disease. The bell rung and soon the gang found themselves sitting in Steins class room dreading to think what harmless animal would be dissected today.

'Ok now listen up. As you may of heard, we have a new student joining our class today, I want you all to make him feel welcome. Everyone I would like you to meet Steward Confeld'. Stein stated flashing his remarkable glasses towards the class.

In walked a young, tall boy with mousy brown hair and magnificent bright, sparkling emerald green eyes. He had a small smirk spread across his face as he stared at the class in full fascination. Suddenly the screaming voice that had interrupted Maka earlier seemed to literally slap her in the face, irritated she pressed it back until her eyes met with his. Jaded met emerald. Maka found herself mesmerized in the new kid's bright green eyes, the screaming long forgotten, and for once she felt calm as if she was in a trance.

"Maka' Stein asked slamming Maka back to reality.

'err. Yes?' Maka answered feeling the red speckles appear on her face, acknowledging she had been looking at the new kid like he was a gelato.

'Since you're not behind your class work, would you mind giving Stewart a tour of the school? I would give to tour myself but with BlackStar as my pupil I am needed here" Stein sighed as BlackStar's long cheer echoed the room.

'Sure' Maka smiled, closing her book in quick haste. Once all her books were piled together and after shoving them carelessly at her half dozed weapon did she shyly let her eyes find his. He returned her glance with a smile which produced Maka to blush extensively, eager she walked down the steps with a sway. In embarrassment and refusing to giggle she murmured 'follow me' and walked on ahead, leaving Stewart to walk behind her.

Maka gave Stewart a silent tour of the school. Once they left Stein's room neither one of them spoke making it awquard as the tension between the two could be cut with a knife, but Maka did not dare to look back towards his direction. She didn't understand why but a weird sensation came over her whenever she stared into his mysterious eyes. It was weird, uncomfortable and slightly illuminating. Suddenly the new kid's deep husky voice broke the current silence.

'Man this school is _huge. _I am glad you are here, otherwise I would be completely lost.' He exaggerated looking around the corridor as if it were a museum.

'It's the biggest academy you will ever come across as it is run by lord Death himself. It is also more than a school as it contains a dungeon and rooms for board.' Maka bragged.

'wow…wierd' Stewart replied lamely resulting Maka to giggle.

Ok she had to admit it he was kind of cute.

All of a sudden Maka felt a warm, soft hand touched her arm and in a graceful fashion she found a pair of loving bright green eyes matching her own.

'So what's your name again?' Stewart asked

'Oh sorry.' Maka rushed out of breath 'It's Maka' she answered as her eyes darted for the floor the blush slowly creeping into her cheeks.

_God how the floor could be so interesting she would never know._

'Well it's a delight meeting you Maka.'

Soul walked out of Stein's class room exhausted. Man was he tired and just to make his day _any_ better Stein had decided to take Maka's seat and literally bellowed out the day's lesson which not only startling the weapon from his slumber but bursting his ear drum as well . Soul's whole intentions today was to sleep, though waking up in a start as giant, heavy books and the smell of paper blurred his vision in his miesters 'kindness' he should of seen the signs. The professor obviously knew Soul's scheme and insisted not to give, so he shouted throughout the current lesson and kept slamming his hand either on Soul's desk or on his head. This was not cool at all.

_I hope your throat is hoarse and dry you sly bastar-_

'SOUL!'

Soul turned to find Maka prancing in joy, dragging a weird, startled stranger behind her.

_This can't be good_

'Soul! This is Stewart. Is it ok if we have a PARTY!' Maka squealed in excitement.

Soul stood there dumfounded. He never saw Maka this excited before, well he only did once at his first day at the academy. He remembered seeing her bright smile after he shouted in aggravation at a very young Ox declaring that Maka was the best dam miester, he could have hoped for. That was in their first year, a few days from their official meeting actually. A smile stretched across his face.

'Sure, I see no problem why' he replied imagining the many energy drinks he was going to buy to stay awake this afternoon.

'GREAT! Ok I am going to invite the gang, meet you at home, anyways I let you boys meet up' Maka cheered.

And that's when the too, over energetic Maka lost herself completely. Not realising her full strength what was meant to be a silly little shove pretty much turned in the opposite direction. Steward was thrown into Soul. Limbs were tangled resulting in a large crash as they hit the floor, leading the albino to hiss as his head smacked the stone floor, but before he could shout out Maka was already meters away charging at Liz.

_Well at least she isn't mad. _

Soul silently thanked the extra weight fly off his as Steward quickly pushed himself off the fallen weapon. The thankyou Soul had intended though never escaped his lips. Steward's green eyes were strict and wide as he horrifically glared at Soul in great fear. He was sitting in an awquard position as if touching Soul would lead to a painful, bloody death. He was definitely alert and… was he shaking? Soul suddenly knew how the devil felt. How bitter.

_What the hell is with this kid?_

'Errrr, dude are you ok?' Soul finally asked.

As if waking the boy out of a nightmare, Steward realized his reaction, took in a ridiculous deep breath and smiled, looking at Soul with his deep green eyes.

_God he's like Chrona and Ox put together…_

'Sure… Just was a bit startled, that's all' Steward lied suddenly becoming manly as he shoved a hand through his brown locks 'Is she always like that?'

Soul smirked looking over towards his excited miester who was dancing with an encraized Paddy. 'I hope you like chicken'.

**Well as you can see I have edited this chapter a little bit and am working on a few others. Sorry for the confusion. **


	2. closer and closer

It was four in the afternoon when the first knock on the door echoed through Maka and Soul's apartment. The door swung open and before he even entered the room BlackStar's 'chatting' did not cease until later in the evening.

'Hey Maka! Soul! Look what Tsubaki made!' He cried waving the plate of cupcakes high in the air causing a few to commit suicide as they fell.

After long arguments of where to place the food and drinks the now nine made themselves comfortable, gorging themselves on food and conversation.

'So tell us Stewart do you have a mister?' Kid asked

'YEAH! And what type of weapon are you Stew?' Paddy laughed

'I am a battle axe and sadly no. My miester and I decided to split, that's why I decided to movie to the DWMA'. Stewart answered in bitterness his eyes discovering the low coffee table.

'Oh I'm sorry. Why did you split?' Tsubaki added

'Oh you know, we had many differences' Stewart answered glaring at Soul.

The whit haired boy who was bickering to his blond haired miester on who was going to sit on the ground froze as he felt eyes on him. Quickly he found the culprit. It was that new guy, he seemed to be staring at him as if Soul was a giant math problem that was in desperate need of solving. In return Soul placed confused look back, which was enough time for his miester to push him off the overly tight couch with her feet. The bickering started again though this time Soul kept his eyes out for Stewart who just smirked and drunk his coke.

_What's up with this guy?_

It was around ten at night that the party came to a close with Tsubaki the responsible one noting that they all had school tomorrow. One by one they casually left and Maka let out an anguished cry to find millions and millions of dirty boles, plates, cutlery and cups. In remorse she found herself washing up.

'Hey Maka..' Soul asked shutting the front door to drown out the shouts and laughter.

'Yeah Soul?'

'Did that Stewart guy seem weird to you?'

'No why?'

'hmm' Soul thought looking through the window watching the crowd disperse'It just didn't feel right'.

Soul woke up with the laughing sun blaring in his face. HE forgot to shut the blinds, again. Finally sighing knowing that no more sleep was welcoming it way the tired weapon decided to get up.

'Morning Maka'

There was no answer.

"Maka?' Soul asked but again was answered with silence. Maka wasn't in the apartment.

_Whats going on?_ Soul panicked as he walked through the rooms grabbing his cell until his eyes met the kitchen clock.

'SHIT I'M LATE!'

Soul practically ran to the school. Once he reached the top of the stairs puffing and panting like he ran a marathon he discovered the gang. There they all were laughing cackling like mad men, he caught glimpse of a blond pony tail, relief that washed down the panting weapon suddenly turned into anger.

'WHAT THE HELL MAKA! ATLEAST TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE PLANNING ON GOING TO SCHOOL EARLY SO I CAN SET MY ALARM!' he raged running up to her.

Maka stopped laughing and looked at Soul in surprise.

'Oh sorry Soul… I guess I forgot to wake you' Maka replied innocently.

'You _what_!'

'I forgot' Maka replied as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

The weapons red eyes blazed into fury as he opened his mouth, ne sound came out, BlackStar stole his thunder.

'HEY SOUL LISTEN TO THIS JOKE ITS FUNNY AS HELL HAHAHA!' BlackStar cracked

'Yeah come on Stewart say it again!' Maka screamed

'Ok…ok' Stewart laughed and then he gazed into Souls eyes. 'A termite walks into a bar room and asks, "Is the bar tender here?"

'What?' Soul asked looking in fear of how his friends were laughing like people who deserve to be in the loony bin.

'Oh don't worry about Soul, Stewart, with his brain you won't get him to understand anything.' Maka stated

'Hey! What are you saying? I have a brain the size of a pea is that what you are saying!' Soul growled.

'That's exactly what I am saying!' Maka yelled back 'God you men' she scoffed and stormed off, with Stewart and the gang behind her.

Soul sighed. Something wasn't right, since when had his friends ever laugh at a stupid joke like that? They weren't acting normal, even for them so that was stating something… and this Stewart guy. The way he kept on staring at him, it was if he was trying to look into his very soul, try to control him. Soul shook it off. He knew he was pissed and that was probably why his friends were acting strange to him. He had to keep cool.

When really he what needed to do was the opposite.

The week commenced and Soul felt as lonely as when he used to be with his family. No one was really paying any attention towards him and they were all fondling over Stewart even Professor Stein. Soul sighed and leaned over the balcony.

'What's wrong with me?' Soul murmured to the sun who just laughed back in response.

_Wow thanks…_

'Soul are you ok?'

Soul quickly turned to find Kid next to him looking out towards the sun set.

'I'm cool why wouldn't I be?' Soul lied

'Well Stewart and Maka seem to be getting close, that's all.'

'huh? Really I haven't noticed'

_Well that's a huge understatement_

'_really _close' Kid repeated looking at Soul with concern. Soul answered his glance with a confused look he didn't want bother anyone else with his problems, though Kid didn't budge.

'Soul?'

The weapon just sighed.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he finally asked getting frustrated that Kid wasn't getting straight to the point.

'I am quite positive that a relationship is commencing between the two, doesn't that bother you?'

For the first time in what felt like eternity Soul smirked

'No Maka can go out with anyone she likes, I am not going to hold her back'

'I see' Kid stated 'So you don't mind that her attention will be on him instead of you?'

Soul looked at him in shock, Kid just glanced out into the sunset.

'It's only natural for one to get jealous when the attention goes towards someone else,'

'Well I'm totally cool with it'

Soul smirked at Kid's surprised face.

' It's good for Maka to be in a relationship. It will teach her _things_' Soul smiled.

Little Maka was growing up.


	3. oh dear

Soul sighed looking at the letter for the fifth time that night.

_Stewart and I are going out to watch a movie, don't know when we will be back. Love Maka xx _

Soul sighed it was 11:57 pm. _Where could they be?_ He thought tapping his fingers on the table in anticipation. Maka was gone, Blair was at work so here he was all alone in the apartment bored as hell. Why the hell did she have to go out tonight anyways? Soul slammed his hand down cursing himself for that stupid thought. _Maka can so whatever she wants. _He sighed. Was he jealous? Maybe that is why he thought Stewart was acting suspicious. Soul thought for a while until he abruptly stopped, realising that his fingers were playing the table like a piano. He sighed again and shut his eyes. If he was jelous, he needed to be aware and watch himself when he was with Maka.

He abruptly awoke from the sound of fiddling of keys and the door closing. Soul lifted himself off the table and looked up to find a red, babbling, giggling Maka.

'Oh hey Soul' Maka giggled

'Hey?' Soul asked looking at his mister in confusion.

'Oh Soul!' Maka giggled punching his shoulder 'I'm so happy'.

A smile spread across Soul's face 'So you and Stewart hey' He teased making Maka blushed furiously, he chuckled.

Due to the new relationship between Stewart and Maka, Soul's life dramatically changed. Maka practically spend every living moment with Stewart usually leaving Soul alone cooking dinner for Blair and himself. The only time Maka spent time in the apartment was for homework and to rest, which she did in total isolation. Soul was hurt. Maka was acting as if she didn't need him anymore now she had Stewart. They had not even looked at any missions yet go on any.

'Maka?' Soul asked pushing Maka's door open to discover the young girl spread over her bed fully absorbed in a novel of hers.

'hmm? Soul can't you see I'm a little busy?' Maka exclaimed her nose deep in the novel.

'Yeah but I was just wondering when we were going to do another mission? You still do want to create an awesome death scythe right Maka?...Maka?.

'huh? Err yes Soul I do it's just that, I've been so busy lately… Hey do you think it will be alright if you cooked your own dinner tomorrow. It's Friday after all and Stewart is planning to take me somewhere special.' Maka asked her eyes still on the novel.

_When did we last make eye contact?_ Soul thought

'Soul?' Maka asked her eyes still on her novel, Soul sighed

'Whatever you say Maka' Soul murmured in defeat.

'Oh and Soul..'

'Yes?'

'Would it be ok if I borrowed your bike? Apparently we are travelling quite far and I don't really feel like catching the bus.' Maka stated

'Oh that's _fine_' Soul cried in sarcasm with a dark tone found within his voice, Maka didn't notice.

'Thanks… Soul can you please close the door behind you?' Maka asked picking up her phone 'Hey Stewart'. Soul closed the door.

Depressed by his defeat he passed the concerned Blair, slammed his door and face planted his bed. He was cut, hurt or whatever you call it, he was alone. No one seemed to talk to him anymore or give him any attention in fact they seemed to hate him. All because of Stewart. That guy was acting very suspicious. At first Soul thought it was him being jealous but it was the complete opposite. Soul realized that weird kid always kept on staring at him as if he wanted something from Soul. Usually after the defeat in the _'staring contest'_ between he and Stewart, Stewart would become bitter and frustrated. Soul also caught Stewart walking round the corridors muttering to himself and once Soul spotted him near where the Kishien used to be. Something wasn't right. Soul tried to tell Maka about it though she either stood up for Stewart or was in denial. After that defeat Soul tried telling his friends but again they stood up for Stewart and Black star even call _him_ a 'lying bastard'. Soon Soul discovered his friends were avoid him including Stein who thought out of the whole bunch would understand. They all worshiped this kid, but why?

The next day Soul walked to school alone again, with the only comfort of his jacket against the cool wind. The day went quickly and Soul found himself walking back home alone feeling depressed as ever.

'This is so uncool' Though thought out loud

He had never felt this down, even when he was living with his family.

_Maybe I should move back _he thought, finally shaking it off _no way am I going back to that shit box._

All of a sudden Soul herd familiar laughter. Soul looked around to find the owner of that laughter when he froze. There stood Stewart laughing in an alleyway seeming to laugh at a brick wall.

_Its official this guy is creepy…Isn't he supposed to be with Maka?_

Filled with curiosity Soul quickly hid behind some logs listening to the conversation. There he vagley saw what Stewart was laughter at or should he say too. There seemed to be a screen on the wall though looking through logs he didn't have a good view.

'Maka? I don't know what you see in her, she is not a pretty sight and she has no good characteristics. She is a stuck up bitch I don't know how long I can handle her' Stewart spat towards a wall. Soul clenched his teeth.

'Patience little one, good deeds always come to those who wait.' A woman's voice answered that sounded quite familiar, though before Soul could place his finger on it the screen disappeared and Stewart starting walking down the hallway humming to himself, walking down the alleyway to where Soul was hiding. In anger Soul jumped and threw Stewart on the opposing wall his arm transforming into a blade hovering on Stewarts neck.

'S-S-S-SOUL!' Stewart cried in fear at the outraged weapon.

'I don't know what is going on but I heard enough' Soul growled placing his blade closer towards Stewart's neck.

'I should of known you were using Maka. I knew you were up to something, walking down corridors alone acting suspicious, now tell me what the hell is going on!' Soul demanded

Stewart responded by laughing and an evil smile shone across his face.

'Oh you are so smart Soul. Out of the whole group, wait…The whole school it was you who kept their guard. I like that in a man' Stewart mused making Soul grit his teeth.

'You're working with a witch aren't you' Soul growled

'You came up with that decision all on your own. But who would Maka truly believe? Her loving, devoting boyfriend or her weapon who brings shame to her name?' Stewart asked the smile never leaving his face.

'What do you mean by sha…..'

Soul was cut off with a loud blow to the back of his head and with a flash of white light Soul found himself on the ground blackness consuming him. Souls eyes fluttered to find two pairs of shoes in front of him.

'Does he know?' a deep voice asked

'No, he knows nothing.' Stewart replied.


	4. The arguement between Meister and Weapon

Soul was awakened by a drunk being kicked out of a pub. It was the break of day and Soul's head throbbed. Slowly ignoring the scorching headache and nausea he slowly focused how he ended at his destination. It hit him like fire. Stewart. Soul slowly stood up and started began to run. That was a huge mistake. Dizziness swept over his vision as he crashed to the floor gripping his head as it felt like it was going to burst and dark spots covered his vision.

_Dam it_

He waited impatiently as the spots gradually disappeared. Slowly with more caution he stood up and began walking ignoring his scorching headache_. I have to tell Maka_.

Soul opened the door to find Maka looking at him from the lounge in relief. She ran to him and hugged him.

'Oh Soul I was so worried' She stated.

All of a sudden she pushed him away and punched his shoulder.

'How could you do this!' She shrieked 'I was so worried!'

'Maka Listen to me. I don't know how to say this…Maka its Stewart I'm afraid… Maka the guy is a criminal.'

Maka stopped hitting him and looked at him in bewilderment. Her wide eyes suddenly changed roughly pushing him away intoxicated with fury and rage.

'God It always has to be about _you_' She shrieked

'What the hell are you on Maka! Listen to….'

'Why! God you're so, so_ selfish _you never liked Stewart but all you can see is hatred! Can't you understand he makes me happy! Why don't you just shut that big stupid moth of yours and do something decent with your life. God it always has to be about _you_!'

'Yeah well at least I haven't abandoned my partner. You don't even talk to me anymore, your either doing homework or you're out with Stewart. Trust me Maka he isn't a good guy.'

'I KNEW IT! You're jealous! You can't have my attention off you for one second you think Stewart isn't a good guy! Then why don't you look..'

'HIS USING YOU MAKA!' Soul shouted which stopped Maka in her tracks.

'_what?'_

'I was walking down the alleyway after school and overheard part of Stewarts conversation. He is planning something Maka. I think he is working with a witch.' Soul stated as calmly as he could. He didn't want to yell at Maka as it would break her.

Soul examined the girl. Her head was down and her hands were in fists. Soul started to calm down she was on his side now.

'Get out' she whispered.

'What?' Soul asked

'Stewart was with me the whole entire time last night, he didn't movie out of my sight. How dare you. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT STEWART LIKE THAT! In fact what is gotten into you!'

'God DAM IT MAKA! STEWART IS USING YOU!'

It happened fast, a quick slap to the cheek that the apartment was silenced in. Soul was looking down at the ground absorbing the blow which he had been given by his partner.

'Get out' Maka demanded with clench teeth her voice full of hatred.

Soul looked at his partner in disbelief.

'Maka I..'

'I said GET OUT! I"VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I REFUSE TO BE YOUR PARTNER ANYMORE DO YOU HEAR ME! Stewart's right I am better off without you.'

Soul stared in disbelief at his partner, was this the end? He was crushed, hurt and shocked as he never thought Maka would say those words.

'Maka..' Soul began but Maka cut him off.

'You're worthless, I could easily chose another partner and it would take me only a few seconds to make them a death weapon. Can't you see you're holding me back! Your family is right! You're worthless, you should just jump in a hole and die, no one will care! In fact I can see the title on the newspaper Wes's Brother dies!' Maka stated with clench teeth Soul looked at her with wide eyes anger consuming him.

'You know that's not true.' He murmured in anger

'WHAT! Oh it is Soul, it's very true. Can't you see no one cares about you! Isn't that why they say oh its Wes's brother! Isn't that why all the attention is on your brother. Hell in fact I love your brother more than you. And I haven't even met the guy! She screeched

In anger Soul started to storm off towards his room but Maka stopped him in his tracks.

' This isn't your room remember? I am kicking you out!' She shrieked

'just leave me alone' Soul stated in a bitter tone, crushed by Maka's words and kept on walking though Maka grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards a wall.

'I'm not finished!' Maka hissed

'You're just angry. Wait till you calm down and then talk to me, you're not thinking clearly.' Soul murmured and pushed Maka away and continued to walk to his room.

'I _hate_ you.' Maka declared

Soul froze and turned to see Maka looking at him with absolute hatred.

'Maka..'

'No I hate you. I HATE YOU NOW GET THE HELL OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!' Maka screeched and Soul was pushed out into the apartment hallway with the door slammed behind him.

Soul fell to the ground absorbing the fight that had just taken place

_I refuse to be your partner, You're worthless, , I could easily chose another partner and it would take me only a few seconds to make them a death weapon, no one cares about you._ I_ can see the title on the news paper Wes's Brother dies_

In anger Soul ran to his bike and drove off. He didn't know where he was going but hell he didn't care. No matter how much he yelled her voice still projected around his mind.

_Your family is right! your worthless, Can't you see no one cares about you, Hell in fact I love your brother more than you. And I haven't even met the guy._

And those three words that crushed Soul's whole being.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._

Those three words being repeated over and over again in the injured boys mind like an old record. In desperation Soul fought the tears and tried to focus on his driving, finally after almost smashing into a building he pulled over. He looked around. Hell he didn't know where he was but he knew he was out of Shubition. He sighed.

_I should at least collect my stuff_ he thought soberly and slowly turned the bike around; slowly he started driving back but then BANG!

Soul was thrown off his bike and yelped as he hit the pavement.

'Wow. What an easy fight. And I was expecting more from the famous Soul Eater.' A woman's voice stated.

Soul's eyes widened he knew that voice. No matter how much his body protested, Soul hazily looked up at his enemy. There flew Medusa hovering above him.

'Medusa' Soul spat in hatred.

'My, my what's wrong sweetie? You look like you have been crying. Has something happened between you and Maka?' Medusa teased.

'Shut Up!' Soul hissed trying to ignore Maka's words floating in his head.

_you're so, so selfish_

'Well I have seen her around a new boy and he is quite the attraction. Has she finally given up on you?'

'I said SHUT UP!' Soul yelled drawing out a blade and leaping towards Medusa.

As Soul charged Medusa quickly moved his blade aside and aimed electricity at Souls stomach, sending him flying backwards.

_You're worthless, I could easily chose another partner and it would take me only a few seconds to make them a death weapon_

Half sobbing Soul yelled and charged again, though she kept blocking his attacks. Finally she leaped on Soul and the two found themselves rolling on the ground. Medusa finally won as she pegged him to the ground. All of a sudden Soul felt _things_ crawling through his body. He yelled in agony as Medusa laughed.

'Snakes are such a delight aren't they?' She mused.

_you should just jump in a hole an die, no one will care! In fact I can see the title on the news paper Wes's Brother dies!'_

Medusa let go and Soul turned on his side and shuddered. No matter how much his body screamed in protest Soul started to stand up.

'You're emotions make you reckless Soul. It's your weakness' Medusa stated 'Face it Maka doesn't want you anymore. She hates you remember?'

Soul froze.

_I hate you. I HATE YOU NOW GET THE HELL OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!'_

Soul sank to his knees, giving in to his body's cries. Medusa quickly grabbed his hair so they were looking face to face.

'No one wants you Soul, so why don't you join me?' Medusa purred fluttering her lashes at him.

_Can't you see no one cares about you! Hell in fact I love your brother more than you. And I haven't even met the guy!_

'Over my dead body!' Soul hissed in clench teeth fighting the tears.

Medusa's face hardened and all of a sudden Soul felt a blade slicing down his scar. Soul yelled in agony as the blade dug deep into his wound. Suddenly she stopped. Soul became limp as darkness consumed him, he heard Medusa chuckle as she stated.

'You're mine now.'


	5. hurt

It had been exactly a month since Maka and Soul fought, and Maka wondered why they still weren't talking. Later that week Soul had in fact packed his bags, called her a bitch and stormed off. Actually whenever she tried to talk to Soul he would insult her thus another fight would break out between the two. Sadly Maka came to realize that she hated her old partner and the decision officially came to the conclusion that Stewart and her were becoming partners.

'Hi Maka.'

Maka turned to find Death the Kid standing before her with Liz and Paddy.

'oh… hey guys' Maka cheered smiling until her eyes locked onto Souls.

He was standing in front of his locker looking around the hallway until his eyes met with Maka's. Soul responded by giving her a look of disgust and stormed off, leaving Maka frowning.

'hmm… Soul has not been acting himself now has he?' Kid stated watching the scythe storming down the hall way.

'Yeah, he has turned into a total dick.' Liz replied following Kids gaze

Maka quickly turned from her glance.

'Oh who cares about that idiot.' Maka spat in disgust.

'I can understand Soul being upset by the situation, but he has been acting incredulously odd.' Kid thought.

'You Guys!'

The four friends turned to find Stewart embracing Maka and kissing her on the cheek. Maka busted into hysterics until she saw Kids face she froze. Kid was looking down at the floor in full concentration, his eyes dead serious and a frown of confusion found in his face. Maka had never seen him this serious since he questioned his own father.

'Err Kid?' Stewart asked

Kid realising he was with people, looked up, and smiled.

'Oh yes. Will you two please excuse us. Liz, Patti' Kid motioned as he walked off.

Paddy followed off behind him as Liz portrayed Maka the face _his in one of his moments_, gave a quick wave goodbye and ran off to Paddy, leaving Maka in bewilderment and Stewart sweating.

After spending lunch with Stewart, Maka found herself walking to Deaths office.

'Lord Death you wanted to see me?' Maka asked walking into the room but froze. There stood Tsubaki, BlackStar and him on the other side of the room arms crossed and leaning on the wall. The two made eye contact which ended with Soul snorting and Maka clenching her teeth.

'Ah miester Maka please join us. We were just discussing how you how you want a new partner. Is that right?' Lord death greeted.

'Yes lord death that is correct.' Maka answered refusing to look at Soul.

'And you are fine with this Soul?' Lord death asked.

'Like I give a dam. In fact I will be grateful that I don't have to work with that bitch anymore.' Soul spat.

'SOUL!" Tsubaki cried

'What's got in to you? You've been acting like a real jerk lately.' BlackStar asked looking at the weapon in disbelief.

'Oh _shut up_. You idiot like you can talk. Let's face it the only jerk around here is you. You and your high and mighty act. We all know its fake and that you feel so insecure about yourself that you state huge lies. As if anyone looks up to you, as if anyone calls you a hero. You're nothing but a loser.' Soul spat in disgust.

'THAT'S IT I"VE HAD IT!' BlackStar bellowed about to tackle Soul but Kid beat him to it.

Soul was slammed into a wall with Kid standing in front holding his weapons Liz and Paddy to Souls stomach.

'KID! STOP!' Spirit cried but Stein interrupted him.

'It's ok Spirit he is with me.' He stated now walking towards Kid and Soul.

'Where's Soul?' Kid hissed between clench teeth

'I don't know what you're talking about' Soul mused

Kid raised Liz and Paddy closer making the boy shiver.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Maka shrieked in disbelief of what she was seeing.

'Soul where is he! Tell Me NOW!' Kid horsed becoming impatient.

All of a sudden an evil smile came across Soul's face as he gave an evil chuckle sending the hairs on Maka's back to stand up, she shuddered.

'Kid what are you talking about? That _is_ Soul' BlackStar explained confused at the scene that was taking place.

Kid sighed and let off Paddy. Soul screamed and to Maka's shock he started to change shape. Soul started to shrink and his hair became darker, then what stood in front of them was a brown eyed, brown haired, shaggy boy laughing hysterically.

'Does that answer your question' Kid hissed 'Now WHERE IS HE!'

'_Who_' the kid laughed.

'I am becoming impatient you little brat..' Kid hissed until Stein interrupted. Without one single word Stein placed a hand on the kids face and closed his eyes. The kids eyes widened in horror as he started to scream, finally Stein let go.

'I think you should tell us where our friend is. Or would you like me to perform that task again?' Stein asked fixing the screw on the side of his head.

The kid looked at Stein in horror, he shook his head and scrunched his eyes not wanting to look at the man. Stein sighed and replaced his hand on the kid's head.

'NO! STOP! I"LL TELL! I"LL TELL!' the boy shrieked and broke down sobbing.

'Well are you going to tell, because my friends are becoming impatient?' Stein asked glancing at the angered Kid and BlackStar who had now joined the scene placing Tsubaki's blade next to the kids throat. The kid looked at the three and finally gave in to defeat, he lowered his head.

'He is with Medusa.'

Maka's eyes widened in disbelief.

'W-what!' Stein cried absorbed in shock.

'Medusa wanted that pathetic blade, so we were sent here.' The boy stated.

He glanced at Maka and chuckled. 'The plan was so simple, take everything away from Soul, his reputation, his friends and his partner.' The boy chuckled.

'Why does Medusa want Soul!' Stein demanded

'What else? A strong weapon, the black blood in his blood… A perfect body for a Kieshin.' The kid mused as a twisted smile grew upon his face.

'What do you mean by _we_' Kid asked

The kid laughed ' surely Soul told you. In fact I think he told everybody that he didn't trust _that_ guy.'

Maka's eyes widened as Soul's words came rushing through her head.

_That guy is always hiding behind alleyways…Maka I don't trust this guy,… Trust me Maka he isn't a good guy…, I overheard part of Stewarts conversation. He is planning something Maka. I think he is working with a witch…, He is using you Maka._

Maka fell to her knees, as realization started to kick in. She felt lie she had been made out of glass and someone had shattered it. Her heart sunk as she slowly absorbed the impact finally falling to her knees.

_No this can't be happening!.. Stewart no please God! Please make this untrue_ Maka pleaded.

_I REFUSE TO BE YOUR PARTNER ANYMORE DO YOU HEAR ME!.. Your family is right! your worthless, you should just jump in a hole an die, no one will care… Can't you see no one cares about you! Isn't that why they say 'oh its Wes's brother!'.. Hell in fact I love your brother more than you, and I haven't even met the guy!.. I hate you. I HATE YOU NOW GET THE HELL OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!' _

Tears fell down Maka's cheeks as her hurtful words were being repeated over and over again. Soul was right all along, he was trying to warn her, to protect her but she didn't trust him. She abused him and he was suffering because of it. She mistrusted him. Guilt changed to pure hatred as she remembered who was the reason that Maka didn't trust Soul. Stewart.


	6. Aftershock I am comming!

'STEWART!' Maka screeched as she ran down the school corridor in rage trying to find the traitor. She couldn't believe it. How could she? Someone who she thought adored her , treasured her and had a special relationship with. Was it all a trick? Maka didn't care she just wanted the truth. Tears started to fall down Maka's cheeks and finally she burst into hysterics, shuddering and crying. Walking off balance the hysterical girl grasped onto the wall, using it for balance, desperately trying to reach the apartment. As she finally reached her destination she slumped onto the building wall trying to control her crying.

'Soul.' She mumbled giving into defeat .

All of a sudden she heard a clinking noise from her apartment. Maka looked up just to catch a glimpse of a man and a jacket. She knew who's jacket it was.

'Stewart' she growled running up to her apartment as she pushed the door violently open there he stood. Stewart, bags packet, the apartment half empty, looking at Maka will dull eyes.

'Ah so you have heard.' He stated in a mellow tone

'How dare you!' She shrieked.

In full rage Maka threw a punch though to her surprise Stewart grabbed the blow, twisting her arm behind her back slamming her body against a wall.

'Do you want to know how I did it?' Stewart sneered.

Maka twisted her body trying to wiggle out of the hold but Stewart pushed her arm higher slamming her body against the floor.

'I thought this would be a challenge. Here I was horrified to think I had to win the heart of Maka Albarn and not only that, split the great Soul Eater from partnership. I trembled at the thought, but, no one disobeys Medusa, oh no. No one dares to do that, luckily she has a potion.'

Maka's eyes widened as he leaned closer, she shuddered feeling his breath on her neck.

'Oh please, did you really think human eyes could be so seductive? It was _very _easy to win your heart. All I had to do was act nice and make you stare into my eyes. I had everyone. Everyone. Even Lord Death. I had all of them wrapped around my fingers, apart from one.' Stewart chuckled sending chills down Maka's spine.

'It's funny how the bait never follows the trap.'

In anger Maka struggled harder when all of a sudden she heard a crack, she screamed in agony as Stewart chuckled.

'And of course the Great Soul Eater did not just let me off that easy, he knew something was going on. After all he did tell you I was acting suspicious and couldn't be trusted. In fact he told everyone and no one listened not even his own partner who even said she hated him. It's funny how anger scented candles can put people on edge.'

Maka started to cry.

'Oh please. You surely didn't think I loved you. I slipped love potion in a few of your drink to make sure you were obsessed with me. Soul caught on quickly though, didn't he say that I was using you and he was right. It's funny how karma works, first you break his heart and now I break yours.'

Stewart lifted Maka back onto the wall lifting her arm higher until she screamed. Quickly he let go and flipped her slamming her arms above her head so they were face to face.

'That my dear darling is nothing compared to what your beloved Soul is feeling right now, and he has been feeling like that for a whole month, after all he would never disobey the academy. Medusa became rusty over the years but it's good to see her back to her old self, in fact it's amazing how much that boy can scream.'

All of a sudden the door busted open to reveal BlackStar, Kid, their weapons, Stein and Spirit.

'MAKA!' Kid cried

Stewart pushed Maka into the gang and with a flash of bright light he disappeared.

'SOUL!' Maka screamed running down the hallway ignoring the cries from her companions. She had to find him! Eagerness and impatience absorbed her as she ran down the hallway. She needs to find him! Her heart beated at a ridiculous rate, as she became anxious, her breathing becoming short and her mind alert, Soul. In desperation and panicking Maka ran down the street when suddenly she was lifted into the air.

'NO! let me go! SOUL!' Maka screamed in hysterics, kicking, punching trying anything to get out of the grasp.

'Maka calm down!' Spirit stated trying to keep hold of the flighty girl.

'You don't understand their killing him!' She shrieked

Maka felt her father's grip slacken. That was her chance! Maka struggled out of the her shocked fathers grip and began to run.

'MAKA!' Her father bellowed

She ignored him, all she could hear was her heart beat until she felt someone grip her arm roughly pulling her back. She fought, punching her father with all her might. He did not losen his grip.

'Let me go! Why can't you let me go! STOP IT! She shrieked in frustration though her father did not. Slowly losing all her strength she and began to cry as she fell to her knees clutching her father's hand, while the other covered her face. Spirit carefully picked her up as if she was five and walked slowly back to the apartment.

'It's ok Maka everything is going to be fine pappa will make sure of it.'

Spirit opened the door to find to find Tsubaki kneeling next to BlackStar trying to calm down the boy that looks could kill. On the other hand there, Kid Liz and Paddy sit on the ground in defeat not talking to one and not making eye contact, and Stein examining the burnt marks on the carpet.

'He had opened a portal. He was planning on leaving days ago.' Stein stated

'That fucking bastard is gonna pay!' Blackstar growled laying off a punch dinting the wall.

Spirit slowly sat his daughter onto the couch. He had never seen her so defeated. She lay there not talking, her expression vacant and exhausted. Her once bright and energetic eyes now were replace with the looks of exhaustion and unfocused. She looked like death. Stein stood up and slowly walked over to Maka to analyse her arm who was now being comforted by the girls.

'It appears to be dislocated but nothing more than what medicine can fix' Stein stating trying to comfort the girl.

Maka stared at the ground. She was hoping, begging that this was all a joke. She prayed to see Soul and Stewart burst out of Soul's room laughing hysterically, but no matter how hard she looked at the door no one came out. Maka finally gave in and felt a light touch on her shoulder. Maka looked up to find Tsubaki's sober face.

'Maka, Stein wants us all to stay at the Academy tonight and I was wondering if you will accept the invitation?' Tsubaki asked

Maka looked at the door once more and with no movement nodded. Tsubaki put on a brave smile.

'Come on lets pack.'


	7. pain

Maka hadn't slept at all that night. She sighed her head pressed on a pillow. How could she sleep? All Maka could think about was the fight that had commenced between her and Soul. His face, full of hurt as her words cut deep like daggers. Maka didn't know much about Soul's family, though he let her in, he had trusted her and she abused it. Not only did she crush him with his family but also stated that she hated him, how could she be so naive? _'Its amazing how much that boy can scream.'_ Maka was terrified of what Medusa was doing to Soul, horrifying thoughts entered Maka's mind as images played through her thoughts of what he may be going through. Why hadn't she taken his advice? She should of calmed down, realised what she was saying, then she would of never kicked him out and Soul would remain right here next to her. Wouldn't he? No. No Maka always had to win, she knew, if she hadn't kicked Soul out than about an hour later he would of stormed off, left', had it and Medusa would grasp him either way. A tear slid down her cheek. After her papa literally dragged her back to the apartment she hadn't talked to anyone; she just stared and watched Tsubaki pack her clothes. She felt numb, exhausted and empty blaming herself for the cause. As the two girls reached the academy, a room was filled with mattresses placed everywhere, but this time Kid kept it quiet that the mattresses were not in symmetrical form.

'BlackStar are you ok?' Kids voice echoed around the room. Obviously he wasn't sleeping either.

'I'm firkin pissed off! 100 times I have tried to break out of this stupid room and Sid always seems to find me! FUCKING MEDUSA ' BlackStar's rough voice replied, he sighed 'I just don't understand why Stein wanted us to sleep here tonight.'

There was a long pause.

'Is Maka asleep?' Kid asked

'I think so. It took her a while but I think she is resting now out of pure exhaustion' Tsubaki's sober voice replied.

'Poor Maka' Liz sympathised

'Good. To my understanding Stein wanted us to stay here for the night to comfort one and another, especially Maka. Probably after seeing us play basketball the other day.'

'But no matter how tough the mission was, Stein never placed us in a room together for comfort before so why now?' BlackStar asked

'That's what I am afraid of. Didn't you see the state of Maka after we got to the apartment? She was hysterical. Obviously Stewart had a little chat with her before leaving. In fact if Stein didn't order us to stay in this room I would of moved in just to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.' Kid stated

'We all would' Tsubaki comforted

'Stein very well knows what Medusa is capable of and from the order of us to stay here tonight I am afraid that Soul's condition may not be well.'

'Poor Soul' Paddy murmured

All of a sudden a growl echoed around the room from BlackStar and a loud crash followed. In fear Maka jumped out of bed to reveal three beds toppled over one and another with Kid, Liz and Paddy collapsed on the floor tangled in their own bodies, their faces full of shock. BlackStar was found on the opposing side crouched down is fury.

'BLACKSTAR!' Tsubaki cried

'Medusa is gonna wish she was never born when I'm finished with her' BlackStar growled anger enraged within him.

'You're angry with Medusa so you KNOCK US OVER! WHAT THE HELL BLACKSTAR!' Liz shrieked leading her sister into laughter.

Maka slowly found the dread disappearing out of her stomach, a smile stretched across her face and finally she started laughing. Soon the laughter grew and grew, she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Laughing she fell to the floor, slowly she began to calm down though she looked up to find the lost faces of her companions, thus making her laugh harder. Tear started to form in her eyes and soon she found herself sobbing.

Tsubaki was the first one there and grasped Maka in a tight hug cradling her, followed by the gang. Maka cried, she cried hard and loud in the middle of the group hug until she couldn't cry no more from pure exhaustion slowly her eyes started to close as Maka fell in a deep sleep hearing the whispering comfort from her friends.

'Don't worry we will get him back'

'Yeah its Soul were talking about, it takes a lot to bring him down.'

Maka woke up to a light hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to reveal a happy BlackStar, his face too close to hers.

'HEY MAKA! GUESS WHAT ITS TIME TO LEAVE!WOOHOOO!' BlackStar cheered lifting Maka over his shoulders spinning her around.

'AHHHHH BLACKSTAR' Maka's croaky voice cried.

'BLACKSTAR PUT HER DOWN!' Liz screamed

Slowly the excited boy placed Maka back on the mattress.

'We are we going?' Maka asked watching her friends pack.

'Sorry Maka you just looked so peaceful , we wanted you to sleep in. Earlier Lord Death organised a meeting. We are going to get Soul back.' Tsubaki stated

'How early?' Maka asked

'Round seven thirty'

'And what is the time now?'

'Five in the afternoon.'

'Well tell me the plans!' Maka pleaded

_Soul I am coming for you_


	8. Help!

HI again peops i know this is a failure but trust me it gets beter as it gets along plz fprgive me. Thankyou!

Discalaimer: I do not own Soul eater

Medusa was annoyed. Frustrated to be exact. Not only had she had to drug Soul as Stewart plainly arrived in sight but the news he brought along.

'They know'

Medusa sighed walking down the corridor. To her surprise Soul was stronger than she anticipated. Too strong for her liking. She had tried many things, whipping, drowning, all her mind games yet he would refuse. It was only her daggers that would make him scream. She would have to go a step further.

Medusa opened the door. There he was collapsed on the floor not moving, his bloody back towards her. Slowly as she moved he seemed to curl up in a tight ball, as if to protect himself, deciding to get away from her, she watched Soul sliding his body against the floor. Medusa grabbed his leg, flipped him and dragged his scared, bruised back on the floor. She watched as he clenched his teeth in pain trying not to show it on his face. She sighed and in a flash sh brutally kicked him. He yelped. Desperate he produced a blade near his knee making Medusa let go of him instantly. Slowly with the little strength he had, Soul weakly crawled away. In fury Medusa grabbed his ankle making him slide underneath her. Medusa pegged him down with arrows her stern face absorbing his.

'How did you sleep darling?' Medusa purred tracing her finger down his face.

He flinched.

'I'm not _your_ darling.'

Medusa face hardened. He was being uncooperative. A small smile came across her face. She had been saving her plan for later purposes but out of pressure and losing time she would have to use it now.

'Still in denial I see. You still think they are coming after you? Why? Tell me Soul, why would they come? What is their reason? It's been a month already. If they were going to save you wouldn't they have arrived earlier?' Medusa asked.

She smiled, it was working, she had him. She watched as his angered face turned into pain and sorrow, he became limp in her grasp, his eyes looking down wards, not making eye contact. Maybe this was her chance?

'They don't want you Soul, remember? Even your own meister, partner, best friends hates you. That's why they haven't come. You are worthless to them. They all hate you.'

Soul's eyes became wider as Medusa's words absorbed through his mind.

'Though who could blame them, her. You're worthless.' Medusa purred lying on top of Soul her lips right next to his ear.

'They all hate you. People who are hated have to stick together. Join me Soul, join me and I promise all the hurt you feel will end. The pain will stop. I promise'

Soul clenched his eyes and turned away from her. A simple word he croaked.

'no'

In anger Medusa grabbed his chin forcefully so he looked her right in the eye.

'Why?' she hissed

He responded 'Rachael.'

Medusa became agitated she was losing the game.

'I am not going to hurt innocent people, or Maka, or Stein or Lord Death. I am not going to place innocent people in harm. I am not working for a shit like you.' Soul spoke

Medusa quickly stood up. This wasn't good. She waved her hand and before her a chain danced around her arm. She flicked it and the chain swirled around Soul before attaching itself to his neck.

'Come mutt.' She commanded pull her finger towards her. In a flash Soul was dragged to her feet before collapsing to the floor coughing and splattering holding the chain around his neck. She lifted her arm up in the response the chain started to fly to the ceiling dragging Soul to a standing position. She finally stopped when his feet were just touching the ground. She lifted her right hand and a black snake crawled down her towards her wrist, transforming into a whip.

'Do you like her? She's called the typan' Medusa purred watching soul grasping the chains to prevent him from choking.

'Do you want to know why she is called that? Because she bites' She mused lifting the ends of the whip that contained tine sharp blades. She laughed as Soul's eyes widened as she danced to position.

CRACK


	9. The substitute weapon

'Stein?' Maka asked as she watched her teacher packing certain equipment into bags.

'Yes Maka?'

'I want to come along…I want to get stronger.'

Stein stiffened and finally sighed twisting the screw in his head.

'I thought this would happen.' Stein stated

'I am Soul's partner so he is my responsibility.' Maka replied dryly 'and I am quite capable of attending a mission without a weap…'

'I know Maka' Stein interrupted 'but I am afraid that you might not like what you see and I can't let you fall into misery letting your guard drop, we are planning to enter the enemies den remember.'

Maka's fists tightened. _Its amazing how much that boy can scream_. She wanted to kill Stewart.

'Although' Stein interrupted her thoughts 'Soul might need you there, after all you two are quite close, but, you will still need a weapon and I am afraid you won't like what I have to offer.'

'I don't care I will take on anything!' Maka pleaded.

'Well then let's go ask your father.'

Spirit gapped at Stein, his mouth widely agape and eyes about to pop out of their sockets. Stein sighed as Spirit finally caught up with his mind.

'A-are you sure?' Maka's father stuttered still in complete shock.

'Yes I am quite certain. You are the only weapon that matches similar towards Maka's soul wavelength. Now before you start dancing and prancing around singing in joy why don't you save your energy for training.?' Stein asked freezing Spirit in his tracks.

'Training?' Spirit asked in confusion

'Yes, let's get starting shall we?' Stein stated opening the door for Maka to enter.

_She loves me. My Maka loves me. SHE LOVES ME! Ok Spirit you are a death scythe remember, keep your cool. You want to show how cool you are then start acting like it! BUT SHE…_

Spirit stopped his thoughts in his tracks at the sight of his daughter. She was looked rigid and stiff, her shoulders were slouched and dark rings hug underneath her eyes. Spirit had never seen his daughter so serious before. As Maka walked closer she held out her hand without saying a single word her eyes glancing on the floor. With caution Spirit slowly took her hand and transformed. He felt her. She had quite a familiar feel, like her mother's though it seemed to be hidden with her emotions. There was anger and a broken heart from Stewart, guilt and fear for Soul and the greatest feeling of determination to become stronger.

'Quite impressive.' Stein smiled 'How does it feel Maka?'

'Its hot but nothing that can't be dealt with.'

'Good, now lets swing him around, shall we?'

They trained for the rest of the day, as Maka got used to using her new weapon and Stein became quite helpful giving her new tricks and pointers to improve her skill. Spirit transformed in the afternoon as Maka lay on the floor, sweaty and panting hard.

'Were done for today.' Stein stated

'NO!' Maka panted 'again!'

'No Maka we have had enough, now will you two excuse me I have some packing to consider.' Stein stated walking out of the room.

'It's ok Maka we did great today.' Spirit soothed giving out his hand.

Maka looked at the hand and started to cry.

_OH GOD SHE HATES ME! But what did I do! IM SORRY MAKA! _Spirit panicked as Maka slowly stood up. Quickly she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, gave a fake smile and was heading for the door. Until Spirit stopped her.

'Come on its time to eat.' He sung

'I'm fine' Maka snapped brushing off her father's hand on her shoulder, like getting rid of a fly.

'No Maka you need to eat.' Spirit interjected.

'I said I was fine!' Maka snapped her voice raising a few bars as she stormed out of the room.

Suddenly she felt her arm being pulled back. Maka was about to yell until she saw the expression on her father's face.

'Now you listen to me Maka.' Spirit roused, like when she was little.

'If you are planning to go in the enemies den and kill yourself then you have the wrong thing coming. You said you wanted to get stronger, well there's no point in getting stronger when you not strong within the mind. If you like it or not I am still your father, you think you just have to be physically stronger? I can tell you from the mission you are planning on doing you need to be twice as strong within the mind, which is meaning you need a right attitude. If you are not planning to have the right attitude I refuse to be your partner and you might as well give up on Soul. '

Maka glared at her father, finally she started to sob, she felt warm comforting hands wrap around her.

' Do you know why Stein let you come along with this mission? It wasn't to prove how strong you are or for to become stronger. Stein allowed you to come because Soul will need you. He is going to want you and need you to be there for him Maka, and by the way Stein has been stating Soul will be terribly hurt. Maka you need to be stronger in the mind so you can overcome your feelings and be there for him. That is why Stein allowed you to attend. Soul needs you.'Spirit comforted her hugging his daughter

'Come on lets go eat, I don't think it will be a great reunion if Soul started yelling at you because you haven't eaten.' Spirit joked.

Maka smiled.

'I can hear him now.' Maka laughed

_What do you mean you haven't eaten?.. DAM IT MAKA!_

'Yes and it would not be nice to hear you two fighting the whole way back to the academy. Come on I know this really nice place for pasta.'


	10. The tiny door

Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in a while though i promise i will finish this story! thanks heaps! you are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Soul groaned as his body screamed in pain, slowly and carefully he lifted himself in a sitting position using the back wall to support him. He was in a different room. Here he lay in the corner of a small room that seemed to contain a dead fireplace, bare white walls, a navy carpet occupied with tools that Soul didn't even want to question. Slowly Soul lifted his right hand to rest his throbbing head. Every part of him either stung or throbbed, he hissed as his right side spas med in pain as he moved his arm. There lay chains connected to his neck, wrists and ankles that felt like teen thousands tons rubbing off his skin. He felt like he had been a car smashed in a drag race, dinted and damage, thanks to the taste of copper in his mouth. Slowly with as little motion as possible Soul lifted his now stained red shirt to revel the damage. Suddenly he felt nauseous and shuddered remembering how the fine blades at the ends of that whip dug deep into his skin and how Medusa had to pull violently to get them out. The scars were deep dark red now bleeding thanks to him moving, the red scars were also accessorized with big blue, brown, purple and yellow welts that seemed to cover his entire body. Fighting the dizziness Soul laid his head on the back wall shutting his eyes to prevent the tears that were longing to fall down. How long did he have to put up with this? Naturally he had thought that the DWMA would be here by now, in fact that was the only reason that was keeping him alive. He had been whipped, drowned, slashed, cut, electrocuted and he feared of what was to come next.

Faintly Soul didn't mind the pain so much as the words that would eat his heart away. Every painful experience medusa would say the same thing over and over ripping his hopes, breaking his confidence and gashing a hole in his heart that would keep on opening.

'_They don't want you Soul'_

'_They are never coming to get you'_

'_Cant you see they have moved on, didn't Maka say that she hated you'_

'_And what about Black Star if he was you're true friend wouldn't he be here by now? And surely using Kid's intellectual skills they would be here by now. So tell me Soul where are they?' _

Soul hated Medusa, cause he new she was right. Every time she would bring it up Maka would reminisce in his mind. Her eyes flashing full of hate, her teeth clenched and the words that seemed to eat away his entire core.

'_I hate you'_

Soul let out a sigh closing his eyes, he was immature sometimes though he wasn't stupid. He knew that he was going to die here alone and the gut wrenching feeling in his stomach proved his hypothesis.

Slowly a little door about the size of 1 meter by 1 meter opened revealing Medusa. She entered gracefully cradling in her hands what seemed like a steal chest about the side of a shoe box. It was decorated perfectly with snakes as they slithered around the box as if it was water. Soul tensed. Stupid mistake. He hissed again as he felt the wounds reopening. Medusa gave a deep chuckle.

'Excited to see me are we?' She asked

Soul just glared at her.

'No? Well that's a shame as I brought an amazing surprise, would you like me to open it?' She asked placing the chest in front of him.

Soul stared at the chest, trembling in a cold sweat of what it contained.

'No answer. Should I take that as a yes? Well I guess I shall then wont I' She laughed bending over the chest 'snake, snake, cobra, cobra'

With Medusa's chant the chest flew open with great force turning the dead, damp air chilled and lively.

'Oh what do we have here?' Medusa acted slowly placing her hand in the chest.

Soul's hairs at the back of his neck stood up and a shrill dread over came his body as he made eye contact with the item that would confront him. What Medusa held in her hands was a steal stake connected by a long chain. The steal stake did not just have one point but three decorated head to toe with snakes, though it wasn't the stake that Soul was afraid of, it was what seemed like a black floating cloud that seemed to loosely take shape of a snake lingering on the tips.

'Now I suppose you wouldn't know what this is would you, but you're expression is exactly perfect so let me give you my own lesson. Today we are going to learn about Medusa's very own controlling device. Now there is no need to threat as it cannot control your thoughts or human movements oh hmm' Medusa thought pursing her lips as Soul tried to shrink away from her his heart beating a mile an hour.

'Oh I am not very good at explain, I'm no Professor Stein...' Medusa stated Shoving the stake into soul's chest making him scream.

'As I say I think actions explain better than words.'

Soul screamed as the agonizing pain shot through his body, it felt like something was slicing his skin away from his body as he felt his scythe blades cutting his own innards.

'You see it wont control you with any human movement but it will turn you into you're weapon form.'

Soul screamed as he tried to fight it, if he didn't then Medusa would win, and who knows how much destruction and damage she could perform using him. But every second he struggled the more painful it became. It was when he felt his heart starting to rip that he transformed screaming one word.

'MAKA!'


	11. Black blood

He couldn't move. Soul hissed in pain. It felt as if though someone had wrapped him entirely in thin steel wire that had been bound so tightly it was cutting deep into his skin. He knew where he was. He was in his weapon form. How was she using him? He wasn't sure, though he was certain that their souls were not matched. He felt great, violent pressure attacking him, he wasn't in control, _she_ was.

Medusa gave an accomplished laugh while spinning him between her fingers.

'Oh yes you are quite impressive' She stated.

Some…one…_help me _Soul pleaded feeling Medusa's soul drowning his own. The pain seemed to increase and his chest started to throb intensely. Suddenly a beam of light entered his vision. Soul squinted at the unexpected light, suddenly a familiar tune started to play, his eyes adjusted to find the demon, frowning down at Soul in pity.

'Well it looks like you have been put in a pickle.' The demon proclaimed.

'HELP ME! How do I get out of it!' Soul begged desperate to get out of his current situation.

'nothing'

'What!'

'Why would I want to help when you are in the perfect position?' The demon taunted his wide gashing teeth stretching over his face like a mad clown.

Soul froze. The pure anger and anxiety founded within his body was replaced as slowly nerves, and pure dread washed over him. His stomach cringed and heart dropped, he became tired and suddenly lost the ability to shout as he gaped at the demon.

'what?'

'Why would I want to help you when you are in the perfect position of vulnerability. You may not want to conform towards the madness but now in the state I find you now the upper hands have turned. I have the power of choice and to celebrate let's get this party started.'

Suddenly the smiling demon slowly and dramatically lifted his hand and simply clicked his fingers echoing a loud eerie snap. In an instant liquid dripped down though the door that separated the demon from Soul. Soul began to panic. In pure fear he struggled against the binds that bound him. This was far beyond uncool.

The black velvet blood began to draw closer towards him…

_This can't be happening!_

Drawing nearer…

_Someone please help! _

And nearer …

_I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!_

Slowly absorbing his right leg …

_STOP!_

Suddenly ,as if hearing his plea Soul was ripped from the black blood and thrown back to reality. He hit the ground with a loud thud bruising his right side, breathing heavily with his left hand grasping his chest. He felt like has had been forced fed melted tar that now set in his lungs and heart making it heavy, cold and inflexible, his lungs were gasping for air as he had trouble breathing. Souls eyes widened, his body stiffened and began to tremble violently as he screamed in pure agony. The metal stake was still in _his_ chest. He abruptly stopped, losing all his words as his body went into complete shock. Medusa bearing an evil smile due to her new achievement ever so slowly, and deliberate twisted the stake clockwise feeling his flesh tremble and groan by the friction from the sharp rusty object, resulting in Soul producing a blood retching scream. After turning the stake a full circle, slower than she twisted, Medusa pulled out the stake centimetre by centimetre indulging in Souls gasps of intense pain as his screams had long been forgotten due to his body shutting down. Souls eyes began to flutter and roll as he gasped in pain. Finally ending Soul's torture she pulled out the rest of the rusty stake with great force. There Soul saw it the snake that had controlled him dancing around the tip of the stake as if wanting more. Medusa looked at the stake and then back to Soul her expression had changed for the worse. Instead of her usual smug appearance, her eyes where slightly wide glaring at Soul in pure hunger a huge smile stretched across her face as she looked from the stake to Soul. She began to laugh, her evil chuckle echoing the small damp room as Soul's eyes fluttered to a close. The stake was now covered in rich, velvet, black blood.


	12. Are we really sure?

I would just like to say thankyou for keeping with me by reading this story you guys are the best!

Disclaimer': I do not own Soul Eater

Maka stood there straight and stiff yet her mind was telling her otherwise. She was anxious and agitated beyond all measures. All she could do was try and focus on all the thoughts flying around her head. It was painful and utterly annoying. She felt that everyone was trying to talk to her at once with the emotions of worry, excitement, fear and anticipation drowning her it was hard to concentrate on the room in front of where she stood. Who could blame her though? Today they were on the steps of getting her partner back and it was taking all her self-discipline to scream or rush her further companions so she stood there stiff as a board anticipating the last meeting before their departure. Every second, breath and slight movement might have as well gone in slow motion for Maka as a minute seemed like an eternity.

'Well, well is everything set?' Lord Death asked bouncing around as usual.

'Yes, I have arranged a portal; we should land at this destination after we have entered it.' Stein answered his eyes locked on the floor twisting the screw on his head as if he was going on a holiday trying to figure out if he had forgot to pack a precious item of his.

'What do you mean by _should_?' Kid questioned his teacher, catching Liz and BlackStar's attention.

'Portals are greatly time consuming due to fact that they extract and demolish space. The portal I have designed has not reached its full potential, meaning if we enter it too early we could end up half way from where we started.'

'Then shouldn't we wait? I am s-

'No what I can assure the closer we get on grasping Soul the better' Stein interrupted Marie leaving her looking like she had been slapped in the face.

'If that's the case why the hell are we fucking standing around here for!' BlackStar hissed his eyes flashing with hatred and frustration.

'Blackstar! In any circumstance when I was alive I never spoke in such a tone to my former companions.' Sid growled.

'Well maybe I don't a fuck! Who the hell do you think you are my dad! Tell me Stein if you believe in what you just said WHY THE HELL ARE WE LEAVING AT DAWN! WHY AREN"T WE LEAVING NOW! OUR FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE AND ALL WE CAN DO IS HAVE SOME FUCKING PARTY! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE _ME_ AUTHORITY! BlackStar raged grasping Steins jacket, his eyes suddenly turning into those familiar stars Maka had only rarely seen.

Maka stood in shock at Blackstar's sudden outburst; it was surprising and made the tension awquard in the sudden silence.

'BlackStar' Tsubaki pleaded

It was only the voice of Tsubaki that Blackstar realised his movements. His eyes flashed from full hatred to pain as he let go of Stein, his brows caving and his teeth clenched. In defeat he let his head drop and stomped out of the meeting slamming the door behind him.

'please forgive him, Soul is one of his best friend…Excuse me' Tsubaki explained every word proclaiming bitterness and sorrow as she slowly walked off in the same direction probably to stop Blackstar fom doing something stupid.

Maka looked towards where her current friends stood. Each and every one looked tired and frustrated in their own way. Even Paddi had more of a ranged insane look in her eyes. How could she have been so naive? All her friends had most probably felt the same way she did, yet she had pushed them away thinking she would have been a burden towards them. She felt a rush of adrenalin consume her as she stared at the door that her two friends walked out of.

'Excuse me' Maka interrupted Stien's plans and walked off leaving a concerned Kid.

There she found them quite easily. Blackstar looking away from Tsubaki hunched, crouching, looking over at the breath taking view with Tsubaki's calm voice relaxing him. Maka came and sat down next to her old friend surprising him. He seemed to stiffen as she entered their presence. Tsubaki placed a fake smile as Maka sat and decided to join her. There they were the three of them sitting on the railings looking out into the city that had been tinted golden as the sun began to set. The air was cool and Maka started to relax as she felt the gentle breeze welcoming her, she didn't know if it was the calm atmosphere, the cool collected breeze or the astonishing ashen sky that seemed like an explosion of paint with that touch of gold on the clouds as if the sky was a giant canvas. For what seemed odd she felt somewhat relaxed.

'I know how you feel' she mentioned looking over the view casting the angered assassin to glance at her.

'At first I was angered too. I didn't understand why we couldn't go get him right them and then. I am scared, worried and all I want to do is to see his face again' Maka rushed her voice shaking and breaking a few bars as she remembered her old weapon. 'But now I realise. I realise everyone is feeling the same way I do and I am sure the teachers are trying their very hardest to get Soul in the fastest way possible.' Maka assured him her face found a certain determination that was once lost in her green eyes.

Black Star stared at her, his eyes in shock and curiosity as he tilted his head in thought causing Maka to smile. Catching himself he turned away looked up towards the sky and let of a long tiring sigh. His body began to relax as he let his two feet slip from under him as he now sat comfortably next to Maka and Tsubaki.

'geez you're becoming a pain you know that' he finally whined looking at Maka with a smirk on his face. If Maka were ever going to get a thankyou from Black Star it would have been at that exact moment. He may have never said the words but his dark tiger like eyes explained far more. There seemed like a tone of lightness to them as he regained his confidence, finally turning back to the view.

'Thanks Maka' Tsubaki whispered into her friends ear.

Maka's eyes widened as she turned to one of her closest friends. There sat Tsubaki a true smile highlighting her face as she closed her eyes letting her smile broaden. Maka couldn't help but grin back, resting her head on the weapons shoulder. Tsubaki always had that amazing gift. In whatever situation Maka was in if it was a fight between her and Soul or in the middle of battle, all Maka had to do was talk to Tsubaki and she felt a sense of calm and comfort. It was no wonder she had partnered up with BlackStar, he would completely lost without her.

'Well you are something BlackStar way to go on letting the whole entire country know your feelings' Liz taunted as she ran up to the group, Paddi dragging Kid to a run behind her.

'Shut up' BlackStar huffed the smile never leaving his face.

'You were so coooool!' Paddi cheered as she met the group ' You were like I aint taking shit from anybody!' she mimicked letting her chest puff out holding one arm up showing off her mucles.

'Anyways you should of exploded sooner cau-' Liz's excited chatter came to a close as Professor Sid walked to the group.

'You all should better pack, Stein has decided that we have been lingering too long, you shall be leaving immediately.'

'Really!' Maka perked

'YAHOO!' BlackStar cheered jumping off where he sat hitting his fist in his hand, his face depicting great determination his smirk never leaving.

'The professor is being lenient towards you Black Star' Sid finally muttered abruptly ending the excited chatter from the teens.

'huh? What does that mean?' Black Star asked causing Sid to sigh as he leaned on the balcony looking out towards the view.

'When I was alive I liked my students to learn their own mistakes, but I guess in this situation it can't be helped. The professor was waiting not because he was afraid or wanting to procrastinate. He wanted to wait because he wasn't completely _packed_ , something precious to the operation is not fully placed in his case and he is unsure about it.' Stein answered as he turned his back walking away from the children.

'I would be very grateful towards the professor if I was you BlackStar. Good luck. I look forward to seeing you all and Soul soon' Sid concluded waving his arm casually towards them.

'Man that zombie keeps getting weirder and weirder' Liz exclaimed

'Maybe it's because of his old age, right sis?'

_What could of he meant by that? _Maka thought worry consuming her emotions as she took one last glance out towards the setting sun. What was Professor Stein so confused about? After Blackstar shouting her name Maka snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up to her friends leaving her worry and the stunning sunset behind her


	13. inprinted

Soul woke to the warmth on his face as if welcoming him to consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the fireplace in full bloom, the great fire was burning brightly, adding a warmth to the usual damp chilled room as Medusa worked busily over it. Soul chocked and let off a weak cough as the intensifying pain welcomed him. It felt as if someone had decided to pour hot burning metal into his wound that had been scratched out by sand paper. What Soul had felt before was nothing compared to this. His body felt weak and was either throbbing, stinging or burning as he gritted his teeth in pain wishing unconsciousness to take over again.

'Oh good your awake.'

Soul quickly looked up to see Medusa looking over him the hunger still clearly shown through her eyes. Souls heart started to pound dramatically resulting in his chest to rise in pain.

'I have a question to ask you.' Medusa sung finally pulling out what seemed like an elongated knitting needle out if the fire the tip glowing a bright hot red. Soul began to twitch.

'What bargain would you settle for me not to torture you?' She asked drawing nearer the hot metal object dancing between her fingers.

Soul gulped. This did not look good his ears began to ring and his brain screaming and begging to give her whatever she wanted. But he couldn't. It was against rules of the DWMA. That fucking DWMA.

'I.. will… _never _bargain… with …a witch!' Soul gasped between weakened breaths as his heart went overtime beating so hard and fast he bet even Medusa could hear it.

Medusa's face hardened but her hunger only grew, slowly she drew the hot burning object near Soul. He cringed as he felt the intense heat scorch his right cheek the rod was producing from a distance.

'That is amusing, still have the DWMA drilled into that head of yours? Well I was going to treat you… but since I can't bargain with you….' Medusa let it lingered finally pulling the hot object away from his face, his body relaxing from the sudden adrenaline.

Soul let out a breadth of relief his nerves starting to calm as the metal object was far away from him. Obviously this was one of her mind games. But just as Soul's heart began to slow down she quickly turned and prodded the hit rod onto his right side. Soul clenched his eyes as he screamed in pain.

'p….r…..o' Medusa began to spell but Soul was barely listening.

All Soul could think about was how his flesh seemed to stick to the rod as if it was melted marshmallow and the incredible burning pain that followed it. It was enough, he had enough, He wanted it to stop. If only Medusa would slip sending the rod through him, if only the room would collapse on top of him. If only he could die. If he was dead the pain would disappear.

_YES KILL ME! Please!_

But as much as Soul wanted to shout it, all that could escape his lips was his horrific screams that seem to delight Medusa in every way as she continued her carving.

'….y…..O..f'

He began to sob, his arms desperately tried to pull off the chains that connected him to the wall. Hell he would kill himself if she would just let him.

'….u…s'

Soul blacked out. He embraced the blackness as if it was a long lost loved one. Slowly he felt his heart returning to a soft beat his breathing becoming slower and his eyes closing, leaving him in a dreamless sleep.


	14. jealousy

Steward was annoyed as he stormed down the hallway anger consuming him due to jealousy. Ever since Medusa had brought back that pathetic weapon all she thought of was_ him_, she talked about _him_, or spent hours with _him_. It was sickening. If he had his way he would kill that weapon in a heartbeat, after all he was a giant pain towards the plan, not trusting Stewart at all, knowing something was up and trying to warn the others. Stewart was thankful that Medusa had made him a potion to capture tiny fragments of human souls through the seduction of eyes. Yet by that how did he never catch _his_! Every time he tried glared into that weapons eyes the weapon never fell for the trap, it was like he was invincible or something! If it hadn't been for the potion he knew he would be in the DWMA gaol cell right now. He huffed, straightening as his pace quickened.

It confused him, how could it be so hard to catch Soul but so easy to catch Maka. Personally, deep down as much of denying it, he had developed feelings for that miester. She was fun, bubbly and for once Stewart found that he could be himself around her. She had that presence. Maybe that's why Soul was usually with her. She had that understanding. Suddenly sadness consumed the angered boy as he slowed his pace finally stopping. He felt like garbage. Guilt shunned upon him as he remembered Max. Max that young boy that had been fooled now lay in the dungeons in the DWMA. Or that is what Stewart hoped. That younger boy was greatly immature for his age, yet followed Medusa like a lost puppy. Stewart knew Max had looked towards her as a mother, Max had always desperately searched for a mother figure even since Stewart had known him. Hell even Max looked up towards him, Max was so trusting, he placed his faith and heart towards Stewart and now he was rotting in a cell. Steward couldn't imaging the pain he would be going through. Max must hate him now.

Why! Why after all his loyalty and love weren't they rescuing him! He needed them and yet here he was in Medusa's place hiding like rodents. It wasn't fair! Medusa just used him like a tool! Suddenly a thought raised into Stewarts thoughts but as quickly as he entered he denied it. That was rediculios! In anger for no reason he stormed down the hall kicking anything he could touch.


	15. Are you ready?

**SORRY EVERYBODY! I am sorry that I haven't really said anything (sorry) and that it has taken me this long to write something (sorry again). I just want to say thanks again for reading my story! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME! You are the guys that make me want to continue this story of mine. School is starting to break so hopefully I can write more chapters up fast….Anyways again I would just like to say thanks sooo very very much! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!**

Maka ran across the bright green fields and the giant trees, feeling the sense of happiness and desire. Who would of though the park next to the DWMA could be so beautiful.

'Hey Maka come over here!' Liz cried happily throwing a giant beach ball towards Maka as she quickly caught it her grin widening.

'Wow good catch ok now get ready!' Liz cheered linking arms with the girl causing Maka to drop the giant ball. Both girls screamed in alarm as the giant ball exploded as it hit the ground. Liz'z expression suddenly changed from happiness to sadness as she looked at the broken ball beneath her feet.

'Don't worry Liz I promise I will buy you a new ball.' Maka comforted the girl. Liz shook her head, a single tear the shone in the light danced down her cheek.

'Maka are you ready?' Liz asked though a sense of begging could be sensed in the girls saddened tone.

Maka became confused 'ready? Ready for what?'

Suddenly Paddi was behind her

'Are you ready?' Paddy asked laughing hysterically.

'Yes!' Maka cheered still confused but right now deciding not to worry on Liz's alienated behaviour. For once Maka felt happy and safe and that's all that mattered.

'Ok follow me!' Paddy cheered as she grabbed Maka's wrist.

Maka felt like she was literally dragged by Paddi as the girls whizzed through the giant trees. They came to a halt to find a picnic set. There lay Tsubaki and BlackStar. Tsubaki was carefully lying out plates while BlackStar was stuffing his face as usual. Paddi roughly pushed Maka down on the soft mat. Feeling a hard weight on her lap, Maka looked down to find an old fashioned camera, placed there by no other than Tsubaki.

'QUICK MAKE A MEMORY!' Tsubaki rushed panic residing in her voice making Maka laugh.

'Ok-Ok I will Tsubaki just calm down.' Maka laughed grasping the camera between her petite fingers.

'Are you ready?' Blackstar cried through his mouthfuls.

Maka looked at him in confusion letting the camera slip as she looked at him.

'What do you mean am I ready?'

'OH NO YOU'RE TOO LATE MAKA! NOW WE CAN'T MAKE A NEW JOYFUL MERMORY!' Tsubaki cried in shock horror making Maka feel uncomfortable.

'No-no its ok Tsubaki I will take the picture right now' Maka quickly assured her friend as she reached for the camera to take the picture. But as she looked down the camera had disappeared. Instead what lay in her lap was a dirty rotten feather that made Maka lose her appetite.

'Are you ready! GET READY MAKA!' Blackstar suddenly ranted as he pounced on her violently shaking Maka. This outburst did not only surprise the shaking girl but also got her etchy as annoyance came crashing inside her.

'What are you talking about!' Maka shouted in aggravation.

'It's too late.' Tsubaki stated finally walking behind Maka placing two hands on the young girls shoulders. 'You have to get ready Maka!' Tsubaki forced as if her life depended on it.

And with a soft yet firm push from Tsubaki Maka found herself entangled by a giant force of wind as she flew into the sky. In alarm she reached out her hand for Tsubaki, but she was ten feet in the air and all Tsubaki did was shout.

'GET READY MAKA!'

In that instant the wind disappeared and Maka found herself falling. She screamed as she was pulled by gravity till she hit the dark grey ground. Just as Maka was coming aware of her surroundings she was violently pulled by no other than Kid.

'You need to fight Maka!' Kid cried in alarm as he pushed her away from the falling rubble. Giant masses of rock were caving in around them, exploding as they hit the cold hard ground. Maka looked up to find herself in a dark long cave, giant boulders falling to the ground about to crush the two.

'You need to be faster Maka!' Kid cried and he ran pulling her along with him.

'COME ON GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!' He shouted at her getting Maka angrier.

'WHAT THE HELL KID!' She shouted in anger

Finally the two came to an end of the cave. A large door stood in front of them. Its dark frame looked slightly familiar, and familiar music from a piano could be herd.

'Are you ready Maka?' Kid finally asked.

But before Maka could even answer Kid opened the door and pushed her inside, her face meeting a red velvet curtain. The familiar piano music stopped and a quiet voice asked.

'Maka?'

Maka quickly untangled herself from the great curtain to look no other than her partner. There he stood in his familiar suit with the giant grand piano next to him. Maka ran to him in an instant knocking the weapon off his feet as they both fell to the floor in a loud crash.

'Soul I don't know what's going on, everyone is acting so strange' Maka blabbed hugging her partner tightly.

'You always get worked up on the, most stupid things' Soul mused as he began to stand up slipping from her embrace. His expression changing. His once happy smile faded to a frown, his brows pressed together, twitching his fingers as if he wanted to get something off his chest.

'Soul is something wrong?' Maka asked innocently analysing her partner.

He stood there, placing his head down his hands by his side, he looked so cold, so sad as if he was alone.

'I need you to listen to me Maka' Soul soberly spoke. His voice calm and collected yet with a touch of anguish that ate at Maka.

'huh? Want me to listen about what?' Maka asked perkily standing up suddenly feeling anxious as she looked at her partner's sad expression.

'Maka…I'

'I what!' Maka cried in impatience the anxiety creeping up. Something was clicking together in her head of his intention but she refused to believe it. She stood there her heart beating faster, feeling hot air rise in her chest as she began to breathe heavily.

'Maka…I-I want you to forget about me, ok? He murmured calmly looking up at her.

Hot tears dwelled in her eyes.

'It is all fine Maka… Its time you moved on… I want you to be happy' Soul comforted her sad smile stretched across his cheeks.

'No- THAT'S NOT OK!' She cried 'N-no Soul!' Maka begged 'please don't-'

'I'll be alright.' Soul encouraged the sad smile never leaving his lips.

'B-But…. I ….wa-wanna' sobbed trying her hardest to produce words but nothing was coming out.

_Say something!_she hissed at herself but she felt stuck.

'It's ok Maka…please don't cry…just let me go, you need to forget-'

But before Soul could even finish his sentence large arrows flew around the room entangling his arms, right leg and neck forcefully pulling him away with great force. He flew twenty meters before crashing hard to the floor.

'SOUL!'

Maka ran to his side, he lay there gasping for air. The arrows were suffocating him. Maka tried to pull off the arrows that encased the boy, but they were thick and stubborn. Half sobbing Maka desperately scratched, pulled even bit the arrows but they did not budge.

'M-Maka' the boy pleaded.

'It's ok!' she snapped trying to stop Soul from speaking further nonsense. She painfully ignored his gasps as she began digging her nails under his skin to rip the arrow away, but like all her other frantic plans it failed.

'Move!' she screeched at the arrows tears flooding down her eyes as Souls gasps were becoming faint. She hands began to shake frantically as she set them to work.

'M-Mak-'

'SHUT UP! ITS GONNA BE OK SO JUST SHUT UP!' Maka screamed.

'P-please ..I-don't…want you to… c..c-cr-cry…f-for m-e M-maka…..I-I'm n-not w-w-worth i-it' he croaked.

Maka's eyes widened as she stopped her efforts and looked at the weapon in complete shock.

_What the hell does he mean, of course she will cry!_

He smiled. He placed one brave smile that Maka knew was fake as he slowly began to blink his eyes, each blink closing longer than the last. His breath became shallow. His lips barely a whisper as he repeatedly told Maka to leave him alone. Maka frantically grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight.

'Soul- come on now Soul please-' She warned looking at her dying weapon.

'Please Soul don't do this!' Maka begged tears gushing down her cheeks 'don't leave me!'

'You were the coolest partner ever.'

And that was it. His eyes shut to a close, his breath stopped, he didn't move. Maka sat there frozen, glaring at the dead boy. She stopped sobbing but she felt the long thick tears fall down her face onto her lap. Very slowly she ran her hand through his hair. He was stone cold. Maka gasped feeling a huge hole ripping in her chest, Maka gasped for air and finally wailed leaning over her partner. There he lay dead in her arms. She couldn't help him. A deep evil laugh echoing through the room Maka looked up only to see the one person she hated. Medusa.

'Did you honestly think you could save him' she scoffed 'you are not even prepared.'

'MAKA WAKE UP!'

'GAASOUL!' Maka screamed as she jumped out of her seat scaring her father that had been trying to wake her.

She found herself at the back of the van. Stein sat calmly in the front, Chrona next to him calmly providing the direction. Liz, BlackStar and Paddi that sat near her gave a look of concern, as Maka slowly collected her breath.

_It was only a dream_

Maka let out a breadth of relief as she calmed herself down. None of that stuff happened.

'Nightmare?' Kid asked.

Maka looked up to see Tsubaki and Kid in the seats in front looking down at her in confusion.

'Yeah' Maka panted

Tsubaki let out a breath of relief as Maka thought of the dream that just had taken place.

'Get ready' she murmured out loud her fingers gliding on her lips in thought of the dream that had just taken place. Kid raised his eyebrows.

'What?' Spirit asked placing his arm around her.

Maka hadn't even realised her papa was sitting right next to her. Noticing that from her great display, they were waiting for an explanation.

'My-dream-' Maka rushed, air escaping her lungs 'I-just-heard a voice get ready'. She lied

Maka felt guilty not telling her companions that it was actually them commanding her, but it was still the same thing. Kid smirked.

'The subconscious is a great tool.' He responded 'It even prepared you for battle.'

Maka smiled trying to slow her heart beat

'Yeah I guess' she responded pondering on what Kid had stated.

Tsubaki and Kid smiled and returned back to the others probably reporting what the fuss was about.

'We have reached our destination' Spirit stated. Maka quickly looked out the window at her new surroundings.

There she found herself in the city square of an old gothic town. The dark grey clouds placed a sense of unwelcome and uncertainty to the cold stone and Maka felt costrophobic as the giant grey walls seemed to engulf her emotions of joy.

'But that's not why I woke you' Spirit stated looking at her in great concern 'Maka you were crying.'

'What!' Maka panicked reaching for her cheeks, she sighed as she felt the warm moisture contact the tips of her fingers. Quickly she wiped them away and shuddered away from her father, her heart breaking as she remembered.

'_Let me go Maka'. _

'Are you ok? He asked with concern.

'I'm fine' Maka lied but from his face it was obvious she was lying. He let out a long tiring sigh.

'Than why did you scream out Soul's name?...If you are fine now why are you crying now?'

Maka quickly wiped her face clean from the tears that seemed to dwell in her eyes in frustration.

'Battles always come to an end; weather if you win or lose the conclusion doesn't really matter. What really matters is how you acted in that situation. The truth is if you are afraid of losing something precious to you, never let them go. Life is a whole battle on its own, it is whether if we went to hang on or hold back. But if we hang on and they let us you will never really lose them.' Spirit stated making Maka feel uncomfortable.

'Papa' Maka asked trying to change the conversation I-I'm confused I though we were going to Medusa's lair why are we-?'

'We already broke into Medusa's Laboratory when we first heard Soul was missing.' Spirit calmly stated. 'We originally didn't want to get you kids involved, but from all the complaints from Sid stating how you all were trying to break out that night we had no choice.'

So that's why we stayed in that room Maka thought so Sid could keep an eye on them. To make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

'It was funny' Spirit continued ' We entered her lair far too easily, at first we thought it was a trap so we took our time…until we realised the place was deserted. Chrona admitted she had a second lair further away, that's why he is in the front next to Stein.'

Maka looked up to see Chrona pointing to the left nervously as Stein calmly nodded and turned the wheel.

'Anyways Maka you will need to collect your thoughts and remember this' he retorted placing his hands on her shoulders.

'The moment you give up is the moment that she wins understood?' he asked Maka turned a soft smile forming her lips.

'yeah I get it thanks Papa'

Very calmly he leant in and kissed her forehead before leaving after Marie begged for his help. Maka finally slouched over leaning her head against the window watching the buildings come into one huge blur. She found herself not bothered to move as the car pulled to a halt and BlackStar cheered in excitement. Slowly she stood up each step placing fear and anxiety in her stomach.

'_The subconscious is a great tool' _

If what Kid had said to her was right. Her intuition was not only preparing herself for battle, but preparing for happy memories to vanish, for her world to cave in around her, For how he wasn't going to fight and… and maybe even worse.


	16. Enemy?

**Hi everyone sorry I haven't posted much but not to fear the story will keep continuing until it is utterly finished. Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater **

Storming down the corridor Eruka walked in frustration and annoyance. Medusa had yet commanded the witch again and besides how much Eruka hated her she had to obey. Since they had the scythe weapon Eureka had been more petrified at Medusa. She was terrified that if she made one simple mistake she could be the one in the weapons shoes. She shuddered, remembering his screams. She hadn't understood entirely what Medusa wanted the young scythe for but surely he didn't deserve this. She hated hearing him; it always put her off her appetite and placed even more fear for herself. She froze in her tracks when she saw that young runt.

There stood Stewart leaning against the wall glaring at her when the two made contact. Erika gritted her teeth. Ever since this guy came into their lair he had been acting as if he were of a superior race than she and Free. Demanding in every command he could think of possible. She wanted to slap him.

'Well!' He snapped harshly

'Well what?' She growled back

'Stop staring and get out of my way!' The boy exploded surprising the witch.

Usually the idiotic weapon was smug whilst commanding his demands but now he seemed more irritable, he now had a short temper and was that guilt hidden beneath his eyes? The witch smiled there was also jealousy sensed within him. Her smile widened.

'Finally accepted your fate have you?' She taunted

'Shut up'

'What am I doing wrong? Placing realism into your imaginary life?'

'I said shut up!'

'I bet you have now finally realised the situation you are in. At first you thought you were superior am I right? Having second thoughts? It's funny-'

'Watch your mouth!'

'-First you were one of Medusa's personal members but now, you have come to realise you are on the same grounds as Free and me.'

'I SAID TO SHUT IT!'

'Oh did I hurt some of your precious ego? Face it battle axe all you are to her now is a toy. In fact that was all you were. You were easily fooled by the great witch Medusa and now since scythey boy has entered all her attention is placed upon him. You have been replaced.'

Stewart yelled in annoyance transforming his right hand into the tip of an axe.

'I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!' and with that he aimed at the startled witch.

It ended quickly. Free interrupted Stewarts attack by placing his huge hands on Stewards wrist grasping it firmly stopping the angered boy in his tracks.

'l-let go!' The boy horsed with clenched teeth struggling from the death grip.

Free's brows caved as he looked at the idiotic boy.

'Watch your tongue boy otherwise I might chew it off.' He growled finally pushing the weapon away.

Stewart stubbled until hitting face first into a wall. With that he stood up glared at the two and stormed off.

'Just leave me alone' He mumbled to the two in defeat feeling like garbage.

'What was that all about?' Free asked

'Oh nothing' Erika mumbled analysing the defeated boy in front of them.

'Medusa does great damage to anything and everyone'.

The two walked in silence as they came closer to the tiny door in front of them. With a grunt Free opened the small door, Squeezing himself into it first followed by Erika. The witch cringed as she entered the room as all she could smell was blood in the dam air. Free abruptly stopped resulting in Erika bumping into the large man. In confusion she was about to ask until she followed his eyes.

Erika was terrified. All she could think of as she entered the small room was blood, there lay the scythe unconscious, soaked in the red liquid, he was slumped onto a wall his hands still chained, his skin a deathly pale and his expression showed the pure exhaustion and anguish . Medusa hovered over him, wiping a metal rod with what seemed like a cloth. Suddenly Free who was standing next to her gaped his mouth partly open and his eyes about to pop out of their sockets, quickly as noticing Eureka he turned his head away from the sight and straightened. Eruka who was now confused as ever turned and gasped. There lie on the weapons right side had the writing. A carving that made her shudder.

Eruka always new Medusa was a terrible witch but she never assumed how cruel she was. She did hear his blood wrenching screams, always putting her off her food and depriving her of sleep though now she was trembling. She never liked the weapon due to his commitment towards the DWMA but now she pitied him, holding her mouth closed shut as she felt the bile rise through her throat.

'Stein and his _possie_ have just arrived' Medusa spoke calmly 'I need you and Free to get the other ready for battle. Place Soul in my quarters, I want him hidden from sight, don't bother about chains he is far too weak, is that clear?' She commanded her voice sharp and icy.

'Yes Lady Medusa.'

And with that remark Medusa abruptly stood up and stormed off leaving the two in the dam dark room. The two stood there for a while eyeing the injured weapon in front of them. Free was the first to move as slowly he bent over the fallen weapon unlocking the chains that bound him.

'T-This is Medusa's doing?' Eruka whispered glaring at the weapon in pure shock. Free just grunted.

'Don't you think she has gone too far!' She declared

Free's eyes hardened 'No'

'He is on the enemy's side; he deserves whatever treatment he gets.'

That's when Eruka knew. As much of all his harsh words, she knew he didn't mean them. It was as if he was just reciting off an old script. For if he really cared for what he said he would not have lifted the boy in a slow, careful matter to provide less discomfort.

The two hurried down the corridor, preparing Medusa's commands, either not saying a word. Eruka looked at the boy in Free's hands. His deathly pale white shin, the dark rings under his eyes as he began to tremble slightly. She quickly looked away becoming stern. He may have been on the enemy's side, an enemy to them but nothing should be treated this way. A small groan echoed through the weapons lips as he began to struggle weakly. Abruptly he grasped Erika's dress, startling her.

'P-Ple-ease –k-ill m-me' He murmured but before the two could respond he lost consciousness. Wide eyed she watched as his hand slid off her and draped, she couldn't take it anymore, not taking another step she fell to the ground placing her knees into her chest and began to fight the tears.

'Eurika –'

'I can't take it anymore! I can't deal with this!' She cried.

Free just glared at her, finally sighing, placing the weapon on the ground kneeling next to her.

'Please-can't we just let him go?' She begged.

'Are you insane? If we let him go imagine what she might do to us!' he abruptly spoke not placing any comfort to the witch what so ever.

Both were fearful for their lives, it was never so obvious. With that Erika gave in and looked at the stone floor.

'Fine then, just get rid of him, I can't bare to see anything in this state.

Free nodded, grabbed the boy and ran off Leaving Erika alone, vulnerable and nauseated.


	17. prepare to fight!

**Hello everyone I would just like to say thankyou to all of you who have read my story I think its amazing. I have realised some of my mistakes and am trying really hard to correct them I hope they are better than what they were. Sorry about that **

**Disclaimer I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka found herself in one of the most uncomfortable rooms in her life. There they had entered what seemed like a broken down store to find this.

Tick-toc tick-toc

Maka found herself surrounded by all the old wooden clocks that one could think possible. Any free space was replaced with a clock of any size, matter or shape. Not only did the clocks portray an edgy feeling but the fact that they all ticked at the same time made the jumpy girl feel quite uncomfortable and agitated. She tried to calm her breath as she felt her heart rise from frustration. Chrona nervously brushed passed the gang and stopped in front of a large grandfather clock. Her friend's once nervous eyes turned to full concentration.

'Ragnarok…'

'Yep gotcha' the weapon responded

And with that command the blade from Ragnarok slit Chrona's wrist. Maka flinched at the current scene. With no words spoken Chrona placed the blood over the clock creating a symbol of something like a snake. The symbol suddenly began to glow and the snake that was once painted transformed into a key in Crona's hands. With a simple sound of a click the door opened to review a dark cramped tunnel.

'Let's go Tsubaki' BlackStar ruffed.

'Right'

Once BlackStar grasped Tsubaki's chains he charged blindly into the sudden darkness followed by Professor Stein and Marie.

'Whatever happens Maka I've got your back' Kid encouraged the flighty girl.

'Thanks Kid' Maka smiled still trying to control her nerves.

Kid flashed a small smile and entered the room followed by Spirit, leaving Maka and Chrona alone. Maka took in a deep breath. _I can do this. _And with that statement Maka ran into the tunnel until a familiar arm stopped her in her tracks. Maka gapped at the arm.

'Chrona wha-'

'Please don't go in there Maka' Chrona pleaded

'W-what!'

'Please…I know what Medusa can do…I don't want to see you get hurt-I don't know how to deal with you getting angry-Please Maka' The miester begged.

Maka gaped at her friend, though her body thought otherwise. Something was telling her not to go down there, her thoughts screeching for her to stay in this tiny shop and wait for them. How she longed to stay in the van, if only she could just-

'_The only one who can save Soul is you '_ her father's voice echoed her thoughts.

No. No she could not stay in this store. Out of all the times he protected her, even placing his life on the line for her countless of times. All the times he looked after her when she was wounded, cheered her up from a stupid remark from BlackStar or helped her out with her father problems he was always there. Always there for her. Now he needed her. The tables have turned, it was her turn now and she was not going to back down. With that thought Maka regained some confidence, as she took a long breath a smile etching across her face.

'I'm sorry Chrona , but I have to go…What type of Miester would I be if I could not be there for my weapon?'

And with that remark Maka ran past Chrona before more words could be spoken. Maka tripped and slipped in the damp tunnel, she was surrounded by darkness and she didn't like it. Slowly she clenched her teeth and screaming as she charged through the tunnel awaiting it's end. She did. There she found herself in what seemed like a huge cave surrounding the group. The exact cave where she and Kid had ran in her dream. Her heart beated faster.

'I want you all to listen to me. We are now officially entering the enemies den, if you are afraid of being killed, hurt, or afraid of what you may see turn back now.' Stein commanded in a mellow tone whilst lighting a cigarette.

Chrona who had just entered from out of the tunnel eyed Maka with pleading eyes, she ignored it.

'Pappa?'

'Right'

Maka felt her father's wavelength as she spun him around her fingers. He seemed lighter than before and the heat that used to resinate off him was now dull warmth. She eyed her father before nodding in agreement. Obviously pappa had been working in their relationship.

'Right, now-'Professor Stein began but BlackStar beat him to it. In frustration and eagerness the assassin charged right passed him through the dull cave.

'BlackStar!' Kid snapped trying to get the assassins attention. It didn't work.

Due to BalckStar's quick decision and giving in to her own intensions, Maka gripped her father tightly and bolted right behind him.

'Maka!' Kid horsed.

'Maka what are you doing!' Her father panicked.

'I'm sorry papa but I can't wait anymore. I am sick of it!' She declared running.

_I need to find him! I want him right now!_

'Maka you need to calm down!' Her father warned she ignored him. How could she listen with all this adrenalin and excitement flowing through her. It was impossible. She began to sprint ignoring her father's complaints till she found BlackStar. There he was in a rage smashing large boulders with his fists in frustration, Tsubaki behind him begging him to stop.

'THIS IS JUST GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR PROFFESOR STEIN AND CHRONA!' he bellowed

Maka realised where his ager was raged at. What stood in front of them were three large tunnels. Obviously the cave had split into three.

'_Great'_

In anger and coping BlackStar once again Maka began to kick some of the boulders, stomping on them in aggravation.

'Maka!' Tsubaki cried in complete shock.

'Stupid Medusa-the three way cave-Getting us lost-have to wait!' Maka rushed not providing any sense as she jumped on the large rocks. Tsubaki stopped her. Before Maka knew it she was grasped in her friends embrace.

'You need to calm down Maka.' Tsubaki begged 'please save your strength'

Maka's anger vanished as she began to calm, the adrenalin that was once in her body disappeared as she made full aware of her surroundings. With one arm she returned the embrace the other hand holding her father up, his sharp blade up towards the rocky cave.

'Sorry Tsubaki' Maka murmured

'No problem'

A sudden broken laughter could be heard. Maka looked up to where BlackStar stood, his eyes wide while both hands covering his mouth fighting the urge to laugh Finally unable to control it he began to laugh.

'Wow who would of thought Maka was such a rebel breaker, and with anger management, looks like the great Star has placed great influence on her!' He smirked.

'You idiots!' A familiar voice echoed from the darkness revealing Kid on his skateboards carrying Paddy and Liz. 'What the hell were you thinking!'

'SHUT UP! You too have wanted to get Soul back!' BlackStar hissed.

'It doesn't matter anyway' Maka interrupted breaking up the fight 'we are at a dead end anyway, we will just wait for Chrona and the Professor.' She added coolly

'Well I am glad you guys stopped, if you went into the wrong tunnel, we may have never found you' Liz responded

'Well that's stupid. Why wait for Professor Stein when I can just tell you the right direction' A familiar voice responded startling the gang.

Maka's heart beated even faster, she became stiff as her eyes met with the familiar weapons. She heard BlackStar gasp and felt her father's surprised wavelength, her own eyes widening. Finally finding her words she simply chocked out his name.

'S-S-Soul!'

The weapon let of a toothy grin.

'That's me'


	18. the upcoming battle

**Hello everyone again…I would like to deeply apologise for the mix up. I bet heaps of you are pissed off and what not…Sorry I was just trying to edit and didn't realise the crap I made…Sorry again. I would also like to apologies for the very late update though school is off so I should be able to write more ;).**

_What is this! Is this real! _Maka thought to herself as she gapped at her smiling partner. Tears dwelled upon her eyes yet she refused to cry. Something was off, it didn't feel right.

'SOUL! HAHA!' BlackStar shouted in glee about to run into the albino before Kid roughly grabbed him back.

'What the-'

'It's one of her traps! Don't be so naïve!' Kid hissed at the excited assassin.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that'

Maka felt her heart skip to beats as Soul placed a hand on Kids shoulder. Wait. How did he get theer so fast? Maka turned and felt her heart explode as she turned at the other who was still leaning on the cave wall. Two Souls at once? Reflex kicked in as Kid began shooting uncontrollably at the scene of where the other Soul stood. Maka in shielded her eyes from the smoke escaping from Kids pistols, Kid was being careless, he was panicking. Suddenly the cave walls around them shook.

'MAKA!'

As if in slow motion Maka watched the large boulders fall as the roof began to cave in. Her father returned to his human form and wrapped his arms around the shock stricken girl embracing the blows that may come. Maka couldn't move nor think; all she did was watch the boulders smash into oblivion as they made contact within the ground. She listened to BlackStar and Kids cried though didn't endure them. She saw her father embrace her yet she didn't feel him, she lost that warm yet sad feeling she felt when he usually hugged her. She felt like a broken record that was beyond fixing, everything was happening in slow-motion and was unfocused. She watched as a large boulder slowly smash to the ground. She could recall in detail how the boulder exploded into shatters as one sharp piece slit her right cheek, Maka flinched yet wasn't focusing on what was really happening. Suddenly she felt rough arms grab her. She looked up at her father that was shouting yet she did not hear the words that were escaping his mouth. She was forcefully pulled as she felt herself being dragged from the scene. Suddenly Maka was swung hard onto the edge of the cave. It wasn't until that forceful blow that Maka started to work.

'MAKA LISTEN TO ME! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!' Her father screamed.

'huh!' was all Maka could say as her body began to come alive again, in alert she began to panic as she felt the floor underneath her shake. Her father grunted and threw Maka behind him his arms covering above her. Maka clenched her eyes in frustration and gripped her father's shirt tight. Suddenly the loud noise ceased and there was silence. Maka felt her father relax as he sighed, slowly she opened her eyes. All she could see was dust and began coughing rapidly.

'Good….one…Kid' BlackStar coughed

All was dead silent as the powdered rubble began to float towards the floor depicting Kid panting in the middle, eyes alert and wary.

'Well Medusa definitely knows WHERE WE ARE NOW!' BlackStar shouted.

'SHUT UP!' Maka ordered leaving the assassin flabbergasted. She didn't noticed though, she felt her father tense as he saw her emotions. All her focus, her feelings, her life revolved around the Souls that stood there, their shark like grin consuming her.

The one leaning on the wall caught on and stared back at her hunger founded within his eyes.

'It looks like Maka actually cares.' He smirked.

The other form who had recovered from Kids actions also took notice at Maka.

'It actually does' He stated tilting his head and eyes glowing bright red.

'It is fact that the _real _Soul you desire is not that far from you'

'You will have to find him first. But if you find him you-'

'- could keep him if you want. That's if he wants you to.'

'That is true. I seem to recall that he completely hates you-'

'Who wouldn't when no one believes you?'

'Even your own partner- he is hurting badly, in fact he has given up entirely'

'On everyone including you'

'Oh that is a tragedy.'

Maka fell to the ground in a heap finally screaming her voice raising a few bars constructing the noise to be scratchy and striking. The two forms seemed to indulge in her screams with great density. Violently she slapped her front onto the hard stone floor and began to sob.

'God I'm such an idiot. I AM SUCH AN IDOT!' she shrieked at nobody

She was a wreck. She felt like she was a stick that had been smacked in half, like all her energy that she poured into this little game was pulled away from her, like she had been through a car accident and was left there to die. Like when she discovered her papa was cheating on her mother.

'I was so close. I could have saved him.'

Kid looked harshly at the ground (probably blaming himself) while BlackStar was again on another rant, her father though was acting on a completely different level. He just stood next to her not saying a single word nor moving… he didn't know what to do.

In anguish she slapped her hands to her face, hiding her emotions of anguish and rolled on her back screeching, clawing her face. That's when BlackStar took action. With one great swipe he sliced the two figurines in half blood boiling and adrenalin pumping.

'I don't fucking care what you have to say! I don't even fucking care what Soul thinks! I am going to take him home and prove to him what a mighty God I am!' he hissed 'YOU HEAR ME MEDUSA!'

Roughly he grabbed Maka's Shoulders and threw her back on to her feet.

'Who fucking cares what Soul thinks, I will prove him wrong, and you will too Maka.'

The tear stricken girl looked at her long-time friend as if for the first time.

'Come on Maka lets give Medusa a godly show that she will never forget.'

Maka let a small smile creep across her face.

'Right'

BlackStar gave a smirk and looked at the three way cave tunnel.

'If only we know which direction to go' Kid sighed as he stood next to BlackStar

It hit Maka hard and she felt like slapping her forehead of forgetting such a simple yet so important task. Slowly Maka closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She felt the ground, the cave rock, complete darkness, until, until she felt him.


	19. Stein and his Predicament

**Disclaimer I do not own Soul eater. I have been writing a lot lately and due to that I have decided to upload more chapters.. Sorry again for the long wait.**

**KakaSaku Chan- your story is going really awesomely fantastic! So happy that you updated :D**

'' Stein leaped charging at the pile of rock that interrupted his path. With a great swing of Marie and her forceful wavelength he hit the large boulders with great force. Stein felt the large rock splinter through his blow, but in frustration another boulder took its place. Swiftly he pushed back into his original standing stance, sighed and unconsciously twisted the screw on his head that he was so found of.

Chrona sat at the far end of the cave, legs tucked in towards him with his arms around them looked at Stein in great fear, pressing his back forcefully in the cave wall as if he wanted to be invisible. Stein glanced at the broken child. He had been flightier than usual. The usual worried eyes were replaced with the eyes similar of a terrified horse in the middle of a storm.

'Marie'

'Yes?'

'You are one of the top death weapons known towards the academy correct?'

'Correct'

'So then why, with all your power can't we break through fallen rock? Are you sure you are a death weapon or did you make Lord Death feel guilty due to one of you rants of finding an unsuccessful boyfriend?'

'How dare you!'

'Hey Chrona' Stein interrupted avoiding Maries hot temper.

The young miester jumped at his voice.

'Why don't you come over here and help us out?' he encouraged

'Stein' Marie interrupted her voice containing various tones of warning but he ignored her.

'I could use some help and surely with that black blood of yours would easily be able to breaking this wall.'

Chrona's wild eyed widened, his breathing became shallow as he began to back further into the caves wall.

'you-you want me to what!' Chrona cried, his voice shaking and his mouth gaping as he tried to speak words but failed. 'n-n-no-o-o-o-o' he stuttered his eyed becoming wilder 'y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u k-k-kn-n-n-o-o-o-o-w-w-w w-w w-w-h-h-a-a-a-t s-h-e'll d-d-do to me!' He stuttered hysteria talking over his body as he began to shake violently. I-I'm n-not e-e-even s-suppose t-t-to b-be here…YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! S-she i-is going to kill you!-she is going to kill me-OH GOD I CANT DEAL WITH THIS!' The boy screamed in fear, heart pounding he jumped to his feat and slammed his body towards the cave wall looking in all directions for a way to escape. 'I HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!'

Stein just watched the hysterical boy, eyes wide. He had anticipated the boy to explode but not so soon. He knew the whole entire time Chrona was thinking about his situation with Medusa yet never said a word. Until now. By a quick flash of light Marie returned to her human form and rushed to Chrona arms spread open at the ready to embrace him, but she never made it that far.

'STAY BACK!' Chrona screeched flashing out his dark sword freezing Marie in her tracks.

'Can't you see! She will punish me!' He sobbed the terror never leaving his face.

'I promise Chrona I won't let her touch you.' Marie promised her usual bubbly voice now consumed by a rough and threatening tone.

'We are_ here_! You don't know what she can_ do_…I know what she can _do_! Please we have to get out of here!'

Stein sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. He became increasingly frustrated when Maka, BlackStar and Kid ran off, The frustration grew when the cave decided to collapse on top of itself, it grew even more so when his high attacks did not obviate the rock that was in his path and now this. That was it; Stein was far beyond it now.

_I needed a cigarette. _


	20. one room leading to another

Eruka heard familiar footsteps running down the large corridor, as she slowly stood to her feet, her heart pumping loudly.

_That noise_

Eruka had been waiting patiently for Free when the whole cave screeched and groaned and shook violently. Eruka found herself collapsed to the floor in a heap with only Tad pole Jackson to protect her. She stood now with shaky feet. It was obvious the trio had arrived. Her nerves were shot, she felt like she had ben drowned with cold ice, like someone had sucked up all her energy and had left her there helpless and disorientated. Suddenly she was incredulously tired as she fell to her knees. She looked at the floor helplessly. Suddenly a droplet of water hit the floor. Followed by another….and another.

'Eruka?'

The young witch looked up faintly towards the werewolf. His eyes suddenly softened as he bent down giving out his hand.

'Are you ok?'

Eruka simply nodded as slowly rose to her feet, though she was too close. In exhaustion Eruka was face to face with Free's shirt. The shirt that was now completely stained in red blood. That boy…

'_Please kill me'_

Hit tears streaked across the young witches face as she remembered the young weapon. It was too much and she passed out in a flash.

Maka heart raced. She herd it pump within her veins and she was sure the others could hear it too. There was in a long narrow hallway, filled with cells. The three froze as they entered the room. The once rocky, dark moist walls were chipped in a straight fashion, even the ground was impeccably smooth. On either side stood many doors each containing a cell. In the middle of the ceiling was straight stone, polish marble followed by carving of snakes around the edges. Each and every stone door was stone black yet again polished to a certain degree. Old blood stained the once polished floor brining a certain amount of dread towards the eary place.

In a heart beat Maka ran to the closest block.

'Soul!' she shouted looking through the bars but only found bitter disappointment. It was empty.

The three continued. All running franticly, all desperately calling out his name, the feeling of dread, disappointment and that heart breaking hope and belief that he was in the next cell, but there was no avail. They found no Soul within the cell blocks.

Frustration and anger flooded Maka as she felt like tearing the cell doors apart and breaking the marble stone. God she hated this place…she hated it more than anything.

'Let's continue our search' Spirit stated as the three rose up the stairs to find yet another row of cell blocks.

Maka's heart raced. This time she was screaming his name everywhere busting the cell doors open. Again bitter disappointment. No Soul. Nothing. Maka was about to continue her mission as she turned to the next set of blocks but to more disappointment the mission had ended. Maka was facing the wall of the room of where the large hallway ended. There were no long hallways, no more cells to check, no doors to open, no Soul.

'This can't be right' Kid ceased pressing one of his hands to his hair.

Maka knew something was up. There was a knowing that they had not searched the entire place, knowing of emptiness and uncertainty, knowing that the key to finding him was somewhere in this room. Maka knew it. And her knowing proved it.

Maka watched as BlackStar's eyes focused on the cell block next to him. His tiger like orbs glared at the cell though unfocused as if he was looking right through it. Maka looked at the cell. It was completely of not exact like the others, though what diffracted it from the others was that the door was slightly open. The rest had been shut.

BlackStar's face suddenly shifted as he began to relax a slight, slim smile stretched across his face.

'Sneaky woman'

And as if Maka's intuition was answered BlackStar kicked the door and entered followed by the desperate girl. She saw it. Her heart began to race incredibly as she looked what was hidden in the cell. It was a small, old, rotten timber door.


	21. the truth hurts

**Disclamier- I do not own Soul Eater **

**Oh and thesupremekingworshipper- lol looks like I owe you twenty bucks **

Maka looked at the little rotten timber door in front of them. It was in complete contrast towards the great marble cells. It was small, fragile and old. Maka flinched as she saw droplets of dried blood resulting on the handle. She needn't to worry. With great force BlackStar kicked the small door. Maka watched the door easily dismantle by the big stars blow, the door easily broke apart moaning and breaking like bread. Maka found herself pitting the small, fragile door, for some strange reason it saddened the girl. Quickly she begged the loud, energetic assassin to stop his destruction and just enter. All three dropped to their knees as crawled through the small door, Maka just barley was able the place Spirit through in his weapon form even when he dispersed the giant blade.

The room was in complete contrast than the huge grand dungeon similar towards the door. It was like they entered another world. Instead of a great hall, with polished stone, they found themselves in a tiny, dingy room. Rotting timber that was once nailed to the large rock was now falling apart beams broken, some fallen and some slandered. Instead of great light the place was utterly dark the once cold, dry and icy air was now engulfed with damp moist containing smell of wet material, mould and blood. Maka suddenly felt nauseated. Two doors were discovered on either end of this small cramped room. One was similar to the door that they had just entered small, rotten though a new fresh of blue paint was coated. On the opposite side a normal size door surprised them. Unlike the others it was not rotten and well looked after. The door was a similar shade of blue though one could not identify the brush stroke like the others. It was stronger than the others, which made life difficult.

Maka's heat skipped a beat, she shuddered as she felt something cold and icy pulling her. It felt like cold frozen rope that seemed to wrap itself around her very heart inviting the strands at the back of her neck stand up. It was pulling her to that small tiny door. Something was behind it, something she needed to know.

'BlackStar I need you to open this door.'

A smile stretched across his face 'no problem I great star like me can break any door!'

The door was quickly broken apart and this time BlackStar gave no mercy. After he finished what remained was an empty door frame compelled with utter darkness and sawdust floating through the dead air. Maka looked at the dark scene in front of her. A part of her was demanding her to enter yet another was screeching for her not to. It was knowledge against fear. Like usual she fought through the fear. She entered the room. At first all she saw was pitch black. The air was terribly dry and the smell of smoke rose through the air. Maka moved around in the darkness her hand moving endlessly around the wall until her fingers interlocked with a familiar object. She turned the switch on. She gasped.

There stood a little room with mouldy blue carpet and dark machinery. Machinery that made her cringe, machinery used for torture.

'The coal is still warm. Someone has recently been here.' Kid murmured as he examined the fireplace.

Maka looked at him as they exchanged glances and was about to walk towards him until she rashly walked straight into BlackStar. She was so focused she wasn't looking where she was going.

'I'm Sorry-' She didn't get to finish.

'How the _fuck_ haven't you noticed_ that_.' BlackStar growled.

BlackStar's eyes were murderous and wide, roughly he turned Maka to the direction he was looking at. Maka gasped. The wall, the dreadful, cold scene before her eyes would always haunt her dreams and hurt her for eternity. In shock she brought a tremblingly hand towards her dry lips.

'No!' she whispered as all her breath was taken away from her.

All she saw was blood rich, thick, fresh, dripping, wet blood. It was splattered all over the wall like paint flicked on canvas. On the lower level a whole load of blood seemed to be smeared in the middle of the wall where rusty shackles and chains laid as if to accessorise the situation. Soul's wave length, the tiny door, the recently used fireplace, the fresh blood. NO!

As much of her logic told her Maka denied it. It wasn't Soul's! Soul had never been here! He couldn't have, he just couldn't.

Kid's eyes were wide and venomous as a small cry came from Liz, BlackStar's murderous eyes never disappeared but he was now on the floor hunched over gripping Tsubaki roughly. They were showing the signs.

No!' Maka whispered

She felt her heart ripping, fresh tears rose in her eyes, her whole body stopped working as she walked closer to the scene of the crime. Knowledge kept seeping through yet she through it violently back. She couldn't, wouldn't believe, until something grabbed the corner of her eye. She turned to find on the bottom left corner laid a metal rod with a sharp spike at the end. Maka quickly picked the object up but incredulously dropped it with the horror of the rod still being warm. She looked down shock and nausea taking over. What lay next to the torture stick was a splatter of blood. Of fresh, black blood. God it was his! Maka suddenly fell to her knees in complete exhaustion as her body broke down. Her hands cringed as she felt a high amount of moisture kissed them. Crying she lifted her hands only to see red. She looked down only to cry harder as she realised she was kneeling in a huge red puddle. Violently she pushed herself away from the scene threw her hands to the wall, cringed and threw up the remaining food that remained in her stomach.


	22. A hateful reunion

**Hi everyone again just a another quick thankyou for actually reading my story and I hope you are liking it if there are any concerns or tips I would be happy to know them. Thankyou again **

'Maka? Maka sweetie? Maka?'

The girl groaned as she stirred

_Mmmm go away…_

'Come on Maka wake up,' a familiar voice gently spoke as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

_Why? _

'Maka!' The voice spoke a little urgent from before.

Maka groaned as her green eyes fluttered open. She oped her eyes to see her father, his strong eyes staring at her own. His red hair framed his face and the sharp, strong yet sad eyes seemed to stare at her very soul.

'Pappa?'

A soft sad smile replaced his once ghostly face as he looked at his daughter. Maka eyed her father as she felt exhaustion within her limbs. Even through his smile she found his sober expression. His smile was a mask for the true reality. Soul.

Maka threw herself as she sat with worry and panic. She wished she hadn't, she groaned as the walls began to spin, she felt hard hands on her shoulders.

'Its ok, take it easy' he whispered gingerly.

No nothing was ok. Fear, terror and worry trembled through Maka as she began to sob from the scene she had just witnessed. Everything was not ok. The plan had failed, she had failed and ever more so Soul. She shuddered. She couldn't image what had happened to him. The shackles, the blood that hideous sickening rod. The pain he must been in right this very second. Slowly the walls became still and Maka looked around her new surroundings.

'You became terribly sick Maka, you fainted. After you passed out we thought that it would be better if we took you out of that room.' Spirit whispered.

She was now in the centre of a large grand room with marble walls curved like in an old manor house, the cold hard stone floor was checked in black and white and every single door found in that room had two yellow snakes both weaving into one and another. Were they even in the cave? Suddenly to her panic she realised that Kid and BlackStar weren't with them she opened her mouth.

'After BlackStar knew you were safe he ran off with Kid swiftly behind him. I tried to stall them Maka but there beyond listening terms now, after-' He let it drop.

Maka slowly stood up on shaking legs, who could blame them they were beyond it and she was definitely beyond it. She slowly closed her eyes as images of Soul flooded before her, his cool attitude, his famous smirk, his caring eyes, the arguments, the laughter, and that look of protection and soft kind understandment. She slowly took a deep breath as her heart began to throb. God how she missed him. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes hearing Souls laughter echoing through her reminiscing ears.

'_This is awesome! Its official, you're definitely the coolest partner ever.'_

With those words said Maka dashed down the grand hallway. She couldn't hear her heart beat, she couldn't feel her body, and she couldn't even hear Spirit's sharp shouts. All of her was pressed with her determination; her pace became faster as her body stormed with overpowered energy all she felt, all she thought was getting him back.

She caught up to the two quite easily in fact if Kid had not pushed her down from an attack she would have missed them entirely. She felt her body snap to her surroundings as her body bounced off the floor. At first she didn't know where she was as she hissed from the tumbling and the extra weight brought upon her by Kid.

'Geez! Are you too alight?' Liz called as Kid groaned and slowly got off Maka.

'Yeah' he murmured but his unfocused eyes snapped to determination as he quickly hissed in frustration. Maka threw her look to Kids direction to only see a sharp blade thrusting towards her. Lucky for her BlackStar stood in their way. He threw himself in front of the two absorbing the attack through Tsubaki's chains. This was enough time for kid to get ready. In seconds Kid flipped the guns around and started shooting aimlessly over BlackStar's head. Maka heard a grunt and her two friend's loosened.

'What is going-'

'MAKA!'

The girl turned sharply to see her father panting through the hallway, his red hair messy and eyes dangerous and haunting. Quickly he grabbed her shoulders forcefully.

'What the hell were you doing? Running off without me like that!' Spirit began to rant but never quite finished.

Abruptly Maka slapped her hand over his mouth and froze as she listened. The laughter, every last tone created hatred, anger and above all else pure wrath. Maka looked in the direction from where she had been attacked. There laughing hysterically was no other than Stewart his long brown hair dripping from his face.

'Maka deare-'

He never got to finish. Once Maka just took one glance she charged at him. Controlled by ager Maka leapt onto of the weapon and she heard his hiss as hey both tumbled to the ground, his head hitting the stone floor. She didn't care. She punched, kicked, slapped, screeched and bit the dazed boy underneath her. She wanted him dead, she wanted him hurt, cut, bruised, battered and she was the one that was going to perform the task. She wanted him hurt under her own hands. She wanted him to feel the pain.

'MAKA!'

Maka lifted her bloody hand for another fierce punch but it never happened. A strong hand grasped her own and within milliseconds she was lifted into the air. Maka's murderous eyes widened as she saw the axe blade that had almost sliced her into from where she sat. Fierce anger erupted through Maka like fire as she began to struggle from her saviour.

'Let-me-go!' Maka screeched but the strong hands just tightened.

Maka screamed her voice shrill and venomous as she tried to break free pulling away towards her enemy kicking.

'Calm down!' BlackStar growled into Maka's ear trying to keep control of the raged girl but she was beyond it.

'I will kill you!' Maka screeched.

Stewart slowly stood up and wiped the blood pooled down the end of his mouth. Hunched over he touched his right check and winced, he quickly glanced in Maka his eyes sparkled with surprise and fear.

Knowing defeat yet not giving in BlackStar roughly threw Maka out of his arms and watched silently as she violently hit the wall. Maka let out a cry in pain as her right side burned hissing from the blow of the wall, slowly in defeat she slid halfway clinging onto the hard marble surface fighting the tears in her eyes. Had she _really _gone too far? This just wasn't fair! NONE OF THIS WAS FAIR!

'GET A GRIP MAKA!' BlackStar roared 'LETTING ANGER TAKING CONTROL OF YOU WILL ONLY BRING PAIN!'

Maka felt her anger begin to subside, she stared at her lifelong friend. He was right, no matter how much she hurt Steward no justice would come of it and most probably in the end she would hate herself for it. It just wasn't her. Maka straightened and threw her arms around her small frame for comfort; silently she began to hate herself.

Steward scoffed turning his hand to the point of an axe and charged. Kid was there first. He ranged Paddy and Liz at the young man and let fire aiming in front of the charging boy. Splintered marble and smoke erupted in front of the weapon, in reflex Steward stoped threw his arms to his face in protection from the open fire.

'BLACKSTAR NOW!' Kid bellowed

Right on que BlackStar jumped in front of his enemy and Maka watched him as if he was in slow motion. BlackStar threw his right fist hitting the stunned boys cheek and thrust his left leg right into his stomach with great force. Steward let out a yelp in pain as he flew to the opposite wall hitting it forcefully before sliding towards the cold floor.

'Pathetic' Kid spat looking at the fallen boy in disgust.

Maka looked down at Steward, Kid was right. BlackStar hadn't even used Tsubaki and Steward was on the ground beaten. Suddenly Maka became shocked as she found herself pitting him. Him, the man who broke her heart and destroyed her life and she was pitting _him_! Her eyes widened as his eye found hers. There was no hate or anger transpired through his green eyes, but there was meaning, why? What were his motives?


	23. Medusa's experement

**Hi everyone I would just like to say wow! Thankyou for all the supporting/ awesome comments I feel so privileged! Now since many of you want to know about Soul I have written a short chapter though I haven't written it in his perspective due to his current state. I also needed to write about his am Maka's relationship as well, Maka thinks that everthing might be the same as before but she forgets that Soul thinks otherwise. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Steward slowly struggled using the back wall for support tilting his head to the ground and very quietly began to chuckle. It wasn't happy chuckle yet peaceful, it was twisted, evil and it made Maka feel sick. He was going mad.

He charged again his laughter louder as blades thrusted out of his body left right and centre. In a heartbeat he jump past BlackStar and aimed at Kid.

'KID LOO-' Liz began but she was too late

Steward sliced Kid's stomach and with a kick and threw the boy across the room. Maka watched in horror as Kid flew to the ground moaning in pain with the sisters crying shouts. BlackStar was next Steward threw his bladed arm at his throat but BlackStar easily dodged and threw Tsubaki. To his surprise Steward caught the other end and with a twisted smile pulled on the flowing chain throwing BlackStar off his feet. Again he swung but yet again BlackStar duct. Quickly he slid from the attacker and held Tsubaki with tight held hands.

'Tsubaki sword mode'

'Right'

With a flash of white light Tsubaki transformed into that brilliant sword. BlackStar charged leapt and strike at Stewards left side. Steward though easily blocked the blow and threw a kick with a blade remising with his feet.

'Papa?'

He nodded. Quickly Maka spun him through her fingers getting prepared for battle and then with a war cry charged. Maka threw the giant scythe blade right at Steward. In alarm and reflex he transformed his arm to the hilt of the axe absorbing the blow yet with the amount of force flew back. In desperation she watched as his reaming hand slid on the ground for balance and friction. Quickly he stood up but jumped in alarm as BlackStar hit the ground next to him. Maka was next She jumped up Blade at the ready and again threw her papa. She hit him. She smiled as she felt him fly off her weapon crushing the marble floor underneath. It was over

Medusa was currently watching the fighting scene before her when Free entered the room, stern, stiff with a touch of fear. Medusa smirked, the looks of having Soul in her hands were more benefits than one, Free had feared her though he was more obedient recently and Eruka did her tasks frantically, her voice shaken with fear when Lady Medusa demanded her. Medusa looked down towards the weapon that lay meters away from her. He was on his back head tilted, his right arm bent upwards as it lay on the ground, legs tucked together, his breathing fast and shallow. He did not groan, hiss or yelp in pain, he was beyond it. She could tell by his eyes, his eyes portrayed his anguish. He just lay there defeated as he let off a small, faint gasp trying to control his fear, his pain, his sorrow. He didn't move, he was in too much agony. Medusa examined him, captivated by his torture. It was a delight how she could break people, especially this one. She remembered this strong boy tell her what had happened between him and Maka when she was a nurse, the trust he had, the trust Maka had. Now he lay in agony while the distressed Maka was desperate to find him. Another achievement, their once close, special bond was broken, their relationship torn apart, It was like she had taken three strands found in a string of rope and pulled it in half. Soul's and Maka's relationship was beyond recognition all due to Medusa's clever hands.

Medusa turned her attention to the werewolf in front of her and thrived as he began to shrink away.

'You wanted to see me Lady Medusa?'

'Yes, I have decided upon a new approach for these young ones, I want you to step aside, let them find Soul.'

'S-sorry?' he stated taken aback.

A smirk applied to her features. 'It is another experiment I am conducting' she replied 'I do not want any more distraction's Free, is that understood?'

'Yes Lady Medusa' the wolf bowed

'Oh and Free'

'Yes?'

'Pick up that runt that's squashed between the marble floor, once the others have left.'

'Yes Lady Medusa.'

Her smirk slowly turned into a twisted chuckle making the defeated white haired boy shiver. Medusa knew she was going to have some fun.

'Are you ok Kid?' Maka asked as she watched him shakily stand to his feet. A soft yet painful smile was thrown on his face.

'Yes I am fine, let's continue shall we?'

'What about Steward?'

'His not worth it' BlackStar growled harshly

A deep woman's chuckle echoed throughout the grand room sending anticipation and nerves as she shuddered at the familiar voice. Medusa. BlackStar and Kid drew their weapon and examined the empty hallway. Silently Maka griped her father tighter.

'Come on children let's see if you can find him' Her voice taunted

A terrible, heart wrenching scream broke the formal silence and echoed through the giant room. It was deep, horse, anguished and no other than Souls.

Maka felt a large haunting shiver run slowly through her spine and the goose bumps ripple down her body as the scream slowly ended. It was a scream of agony and it was coming from the end of the large corridor.

Maka was the first to move with gut wrenching fear she darted at the sound heart pumping. She never ran so fast in her life. Bottling up the tears she froze.

She found herself in a grand room again decorated with familiar shapes of snakes and checked floor boards but she didn't care. All she saw was the large grand stairs, Medusa laughing and twisting her fingers, twirling a familiar red scythe.

'Ah what do you know' Medusa smiled 'you found him'


	24. I now understand

**Hi everyone.. I would just like to say thanks for the encouraging reviews… Sorry I haven't posted in a while I had an unexpected family guest arrive and feel guilty for leaving you hanging. **

Disclaimer : I do not own Soul eater

Before Maka could believe the scene before her eyes Medusa attacked. Quickly adjusting to her senses Maka jumped slightly missing the blow. Medusa was too close. Quickly Medusa swung Soul at Maka. As a last resort Maka thrust the handle blocking the blow sending both back.

_WHAT IS GOING ON!_

But before Maka could think Medusa attacked her from above. Again Maka blocked and threw herself back at a safer destination. Medusa charged again, Maka blocked and continued her moves trying to focus on the battle in front and her thoughts.

'Maka focus!' her father shrieked but she ignored him all her focus right now where the screams rotating around her head.

_What is this!_

_Why is he her weapon!_

_Has he changed sides!_

_WHY!_

_I AM TOO LATE!_

_He hates me!_

_SOUL!_

'MAKA! LOOK-'

Maka only focusing on her fathers cries just glimpsed the familiar red scythe slicing for her head, Maka threw the handlebars to block. Wrong move. Medusa had placed great force into the blow it sent Maka flying back. She gasped as she felt her body been slapped hard, all the air escape her lungs as she roughly hit the marble wall.

'MAKA!'

She slid down and Medusa laughed as Maka gasped for air.

'How pathetic' she mused ' and you really though you could create a death scythe'

Maka just looked at the witch gasping for air that seemed to never return. Personally she didn't want to move. She just wanted to lie there, on the hard stone floor forever, tears fled her eyes. She didn't understand. All this time she thought Soul was kidnapped, but he was her weapon. Suddenly her mind seemed to screech that he had been hurt, injured, that room… Maka clenched her eyes in frustration it just didn't make sense.

'Maka get up!'

She ignored him.

'Maka. GET. UP!'

She didn't move. Medusa was now above her, swiping Soul's dangerous blade preparing for the final blow. Maka flinched. By examining Medusa's piercing, hungered eyes Maka knew her fate.

_I am going to die…_

'MAKA!'

Suddenly loud gunfire was heard and Medusa slid from the attack crouched, placing her weight on her toes, one hand grasping the ground while the other kept Soul steady.

Kid and BlackStar were standing strong and protective in front of her, though both slightly taken aback as they gaped at Medusa and the weapon she possessed.

'Is that really the best you can do?' She asked, leaving the two boys dumfounded as they eyed Soul carefully.

BlackStar was the first to respond; slowly he took in a large breath and prepared himself.

'Tsubaki sword mode'

'R-Right'

BlackStar placed the tip of the sword towards the ground and slowly bent getting into position.

'Shadow Star!' He hissed

The dark ravenous shadows flew across gripping Medusas arm and leg. Her eyes widened at the surprise attack as her body stiffened. Her once amused eyes were clouded by panic as BlackStar charged. He skidded when he was inches away from her, he ducked, threw the sword behind him and lifted for the attack. Maka watched Medusa hiss as the blade cut her, though she had conducted an arrow that missed BlackStar only by a centimetre, causing him to move in his attack. Swiftly she threw many arrows at her attacker to distract and with one deep, swipe Soul cut the shadows that bound her. She leapt, Soul blade glistened as it sliced the cold air, and Medusa began to strike at BlackStar who was fighting off the arrows best he could. Luckily Kid was there, he graciously pushed BlackStar away from harms reach and shot the remaining arrows that stood in his way. Medusa was now on the ground, few inches away from them. With his eye boiling aim Kid shot fiercely sending Medusa back into a wall. He smirked as he watched the blood pulsate out of her mouth.

It wasn't over. Now furious Medusa slunk down on the ground in a snake life fashion, eyes, sharp and piercing.

'Vector arrows'

The black knifed edged arrows exploded out like fireworks as they flew at Kid and BlackStar with great speed. The boys just prepared to block when Medusa suddenly appeared in front of them, the blow hit them instantly. Maka watched in horror as Souls blade hit her companions propelling both boys to the firm, unbendable stone floor.

Maka lied there, gaping at her two defeated friends that were imparted on either side of the room, groaning in pain. To her relief she could not find blood on them, they must have blocked just in time.

'Is this it!' Medusa scoffed 'The best students from the DWMA and this is all you have to show for it, how _disappointing_.'

Maka sighed as her ragged breath began to smoothen. A soft voice began to talk.

_Don't get up, just stay down, its over…_

Suddenly another voice responded, its tone stronger and more striking.

_No get up._

_Just stay here_

_No get up. Fight. It isn't over!_

_Yes it is. It is over…_

_No. No its not. Get up, get up, get up, get up GET UP!_

'Why?' Maka thought allowed sending amusement at her direction.

_Because! You're better than that! You're strong! Now GET UP!_

_But Soul-_

_Who cares about Soul! Just get up! Fight! Break every bone in his body if you have to! You are going to drag him back to the academy if it's the last thing you ever do!_

'FINE!' Maka hissed aloud again causing concern from her father. With great amount of fury and frustration she stood up, grasping her father so hard that she bet under her gloves her knuckles were paper white.

'You're dead' she snarled

Medusa just stood there casually a petty smile stretched across her face as she carelessly threw Soul's blade next to the bottom of her feet.

'Was that a threat?' Medusa laughed 'You silly girl! No wonder Soul doesn't want you anymore-'

Engulfed with the colour red Maka charged. A horrific screech escaped her mouth as she lunged her father directly at Medusa's aggravating smile. Medusa quickly slid back, but Maka was not finished. Again, again and again Maka attacked. With no pause to even think Maka swung her father around at any open opportunity at the witch. Medusa kept on blocking creating the enraged blond even more furious. Maka was fighting in a dreamlike state, she saw what she was doing yet she did not feel it, all she felt was the burning ager erupting from her. She wanted Medusa sliced in half, half dead choking by Maka's hands, dead, decapitated, burnt, dead, dead, DEAD!

'JUST DIE ALREADY!' Maka screamed at the now alarmed witch.

Medusa did not remark, she was too distracted as Maka just kept on attacking, she kept on swinging her father, her legs kicking wildly at her enemy. Maka absorbed the adrenalin sweeping through her as she felt every one of her attacks driven by enraged wrath.

BlackStar and Kid were back on their feet again and to Maka's frustration, close behind her in their very own attacks.

'NO!' Maka barked at the two 'She's MINE!' but her friends were beyond listening.

After one last swoop from her father Kid shot and BlackStar attacked sending a large amount of smoke and force that seemed to startle Maka. Suddenly she wanted to punch the other two hard in the face. This was _her_ battle!

Medusa took a giant leap and found her standing on the top of the steps. Maka raced towards her placing all the anger at the other two and her hatred at Medusa in her attack. Running towards the stairs she let out a bellowing war cry.

Medusa smirked and simply implied 'Soul resonance'

A blood curdling scream vibrated through the large grand room disintegrating Maka's ager in a heartbeat. God! the _sound_. Soul screamed in pain and Maka skidded to her knees in shock letting Spirit clank out of her once strong hands.

_No!_

She saw it, their resonance. The resonance was way out of link. Medusa's Soul was harshly wrapped around his, her needle point sharp snakes were forcefully digging into his. She understood. Medusa was controlling him! Suddenly Medusa's soul expanded, Soul's shrieks were louder and Maka felt nauseated.

'STOP!' She shrieked as she watched in horror of the scythe expanding with incredible light, Soul screaming in agony, his very own soul was ripping before her.

'MAKA!'

Medusa threw Soul towards the ground, great wave and force expanded off the weapon aimed at Maka. She watched as everything became shielding white and Maka closed her eyes to absorb the impact.

Something terribly hard hit her violently throwing her into the air and Maka felt herself stumbling and rolling out of control on the harsh stone floor. Maka cried in pain as the light quickly faded. She hissed and heard the heavy weight that had hit her, now on top of her groan. Maka's heart rate sped. She snapped her eyes oped and looked up only to discover her father. He was slumped over her in protection clothes steaming and the smell of cooked flesh floated through the once cold air.

'PAPA!'

Quickly she stumbled out of his weak embrace and cradled him gently, his eyes were closed, he wasn't moving.

'Papa please wake up!' Maka shrieked but there was no response.

She gasped in horror as she saw the large deep bruise coving the whole left side of his face and blood trailing on the right.

'PAPA!'


	25. Medusa's snakes

**Disclamier: I do not own Soul Eater. Hi sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with school and everything. Ok so I know this chapter is really long though it had to be because a lot of info was needed to be known and I am trying to correct my awful narrative technique. I felt so bad for writing this chapter and so there was a bit of writers block going on because I did not want to write it. But I know what I am doing so yeah…**

'PAPA! PAPA PLEASE!'

He didn't move,

'Papa!'

Nothing, not a sound

'please!'

Nothing. There lay her Papa practically dead in her arms, not moving, nor speaking, the only lively action was his shaking breath and the blood that oozed down his face. But Maka kept on begging, pleading even gently shaking him to wake. If he only opened his eyes. Maka just glared at her father cradled by her tiny frame, this, this scene being played before her were so surreal and far, far too familiar. It felt like she had been suck up dry and left there. It felt like there was an icy invisible skeleton hand wrapped itself inside of Maka and clasped her beating heart. She felt cold and dirty all she wanted to do was hide underneath her warm blankets in her room and wake up to find things back to normal. She wanted to wake up and feel the relief when waking up from a nightmare. She didn't want this, it was too much and far too difficult, slowly she placed a shaking hand to her forehead, closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, she wanted to give up.

'Please, please papa?' she whispered stroking his red locks 'I can't do this…'

A hideous, cringing laugh broke through Maka's focus like a rock breaking glass. With all her might Maka forced herself to looked up to the person that had caused her living hell. Medusa's eyes were bright with hunger and victory, she had won this battle, she knew it and Maka knew it.

Slowly hardly bearing to look away from her father Maka examined her friends, only to feel remorse. Both once strong and filled with fury now found themselves slumped on either side of Maka, greatly injured by the forceful blow. BlackStar was out cold, he lay unconscious as blood seeped through his vibrant blue hair from the impact of flying head first into the stone wall; Tsubaki was crawling towards him, shaking violently, biting her lower lip and whimpering with each of her movements as she had tried to protect her partner. Kid was barely conscious though his eyes were slammed shut as he cradled in a ball both hands now covering the previous wound Steward had bestowed upon him earlier. His clothes were syringed and he yelped in pain as the blood seeped through his hands. Liz semi conscious was shielding him protectively, large bruises now visible on her long bare arms, eyes weak as she trembled aiming Paddy weakly at Medusa.

'Had enough have we? Looks like I was right after all, you all are such a disappointment'

Instead of a growl, hiss, glare, snarl or violent back chatter Maka glanced at Medusa full of remorse. The anger had died along with her strength, all that was left of Maka was nothing, she felt empty and lost as half of her was missing. All the stress the unbalanced emotions had taken a toll on Maka that she couldn't even bring herself to think, all she could do was stare with defeated eyes full of sorrow. She had to admit that she wasn't herself when she first discovered that Soul was abducted, she started to lose herself in misery from what Steward had proclaimed before his departure, the hurt she had caused Soul and it only grew worse the way her friends acted, like when BlackStar stormed out of that meeting, Chrona being more jumpy, Paddy herself had been far too loud even for her and all of them, all of them hurt and fearful. All, each stating everything would be fine when their eyes told her differently, their eyes portrayed their worries, fears. All of these had eaten her, the fact that she had to use her father, the fact that Stein had been hacking his brains out to discover Medusa's hiding place, the fact that they all kept their distance from her, all lying to her, all keeping their true emotions from her, all knowing she couldn't handle it and they were right she couldn't handle it. The old Maka had died, and soon Maka would be dead altogether in a few minutes…

'Vector arrows..'

Stein sore as Chrona practically began to throw a huge fit in front of them. Why did this have to happen now? Just when things were difficult enough this just_ had_ to come. What _perfect _timing. Infuriated and just about to lose it due to the fact he had smoked his last cigarette Stein in agrivation stood there and watched the scene take place in front of him. Chrona still had Ragnarok in his hands waving it dangerously in fear and desperate need of protection. Marie was trying her best at soothing him though it was more begging than calming.

Talking in a deep breath Stein rotated the screw in his head trying to shut out the noise. It was too annoying.

_If only I could dissect them- _

Stein, eyes wide slammed that though to the back of his head and swore, trying to calm himself. There was absolute no possibility that he could afford to lose his sanity in any regards. He needed to keep cool and contempt. Marie though thinking in the moment threw her focus on him steaming with fury.

'I do not see _you _helping this situation! So that does not permit you to swear-'she hissed eyes flaring

_Perfect this is exactly what I needed…_

'Marie-'

'Instead of being as useless as a piece of garbage why don't you come over here and try to help me!' She shrieked

'Mari-'

'-Or do I have to do everything by myself! Though that is expected, isn't it! when all this crap of emotion fly's in I am the one permitted to do handle and fix the situation while you so called _professors_ and_ death scythes_ just take your time having tea and biscuits-'

'MARIE!' Stein snapped a little too harshly 'Chrona is in such a state that he cannot hear your words, we cannot do anything apart from act calmly around him and let him come too on his own accord.'

'-But we don't have enough time-'

'-I know!' Stein sighed with frustration 'but in the current situation we are in all we can do is wait-'

Marie snorted as she puffed up her chest her lips pouting in frustration.

'Well I'm afraid that not good enough!' She breathed as she turned to the hysterical Chrona.

'MARIE! DON-'

But Marie ignored him, she ran at Chrona, portraying her calm healing wavelength though it was the biggest mistake that she could have made. Once Marie began to run, Chrona panicked and with one swift move from Ragnarok, the attack came straight towards her. In that instant Stein flew into action. Something similar to a large bite bit him and dragged its long jarred teeth down his side. Stein hissed as he painfully hit gravity, part of the blow damaging his right side and the cave wall behind him. He heard Marie gasp as he tried to focus on her blurry face. Suddenly the ground began to shake, the broken cave only needed a little blow, and Stein only had seconds to glance up at the cave walls as the fallen rocks engulfed his vision.

Maka found herself laying defeated in Medusa's web of arrows, with no reaction she watched the arrows slide around her arms, torso, legs all tightening their grip feeling like they would snap her bones in a heartbeat. But Maka did not speak; all she did was eye the red scythe in Medusa's hands.

_Was this really it?_

No. no it could not be. Maka didn't know what but something told her she would live, that Soul would live that they would be out of this hell and lives as they once did. Was it hope? Or was it just plain nonsense? Maka tried to ignore it, but suddenly it came flashing back, harder and stronger the cold claw seemed to weaken, Maka sighed. What was happening?

Soon her Maka's thoughts disappeared and cringe erupted through her as she felt Medusa's eyes analyse her. It was as if Maka was a mouse being thrown into a giant wheel and forced to run while others laughed at her humiliation. She hated it and for once Maka wished that Medusa would stop taunting her and just get it over and done with. It was worse than death.

_Just kill me!_

Suddenly that thought that had once engulfed her hit her stronger, she felt it slam hard into her whole being and again the cold claw that claimed her heart seamed to disintegrate. Tiny warmth filled Maka as she felt a sudden, slight freedom and Maka discovered the pain that the arrows boasted upon her. That hope was starting to get annoying and worse than that Maka didn't even know if it was hope. Hell she didn't know what the hell it was! A cry of pain took her to her senses. Near though slightly lower than Maka was Liz, she seemed to be writhing her eyes slammed shut in anguish her white teeth flashing. She was trying to escape the bonds that bound her and with one last desperate struggle with her left arm Maka heard a terrible crunching sound. Liz's eyes widened and she let out an anguished scream and she gasped in agony sending her sister on a wild rampage.

'Keep on struggling like that _sweetheart_ and the bonds will only tighten either breaking every bone in your body or pull you into.' Medusa withered as if to a child, Liz just sobbed.

Paddy was screaming. She was up higher than Maka, and quite apart from Liz. The younger sister's eyes were wild and savage as she brutally kicked the arrows desperate to get to her sister. Maka watched in horror as the arrows writhed around Paddy like snakes. Finally with an arrow now curled around the enraged girl's skull sending her head forcefully back did she let out a cry in pain releasing her efforts.

'I-I'm ok Paddy!' Liz assured though it sounded more like a desperate command than reassurance, slowly Liz turned to Medusa 'J-Just let h-him go!' She cried tears streaming down her face.

'Now would I give him away that easily?

And with that said Medusa yanked the chain that was connected to the scythe. With a bright flash of blinding light Maka saw her partner that was long lost, her partner that she had not properly seen since a month. The sight of him bought a pang to Maka. He looked like hell. Their he lie unconscious sickly by Medusa's feet.

Maka just gapped at the scene before her as it was Tsubaki's soft sober voice that echoed Maka's thoghts.

'No…no,no,no-no' she wispered

He was as pale as paper and shaking violently. His spikey hair was now dropped across his face and his pure white shirt was now drenched in red blood as if it was dyed. He was skinny and his bones seemed to highlight his gaunt look and his anguished expression. He liked like the dead there was no other explanation.

Liz cried as Paddy seemed to be screaming again and Tsubaki groaned at the sight but Maka didn't even remark. Something snapped inside of her literally. It felt like someone had slapped her hard, though not a brutal slap from an enemy but a blow that was needed by someone that cared, which was twice as painful.

'!'

'Wow what a greeting. How's life Maka good?'

Maka growled as she began to struggle viciously against the arrows. No wonder Liz screamed. Maka gasped as the arrows seamed to bend her bones and a similar crushing noise could be heard.

'Maka please! You need to calm down!' Tsubaki begged as Maka let out another harsh gasp.

Maka stopped struggling but did not give in, desperately she tried to pull away from the grip as she leant over towards him. He looked so helpless…

'SOUL! SOUL ITS ME, MAKA! SOUL! SOUL WAKE UP! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!' she alarmed as she tried struggling again.

If only he wake up! She needed him to wake. If he woke it meant he was moving, he was breathing, he was alive. Right now he looked- Maka couldn't bring herself to say it but it turned her whole body to cold stone. He needed to wake up- please he needed to be alive-

'Ah well _lets_ wake him shall we?' Medusa smirked as she bent over Soul.

'Don't-you-touch-him!' Maka snarled her heart beating alarmingly fast

Medusa just laughed 'Oh dear, _dear_ Maka… he's mine now'

Maka felt writhing hatred as she glared at the witch watching with fury as Medusa slipped her arms underneath Soul and let his weight drape over her as if he were an accessory. What aggravated Maka the most how Medusa forcefully lolled Souls head over her right shoulder stoking his white locks tenderly.

'Don't you just love what I did with him?' she purred embracing his form making Maka struggle again harshly.

'Maka please!' Tsubaki begged as a muffled screech erupted from Maka.

Maka clenched her teeth as she forcefully began to breathe feeling the arrows loosen their bonds. She needed to stay calm. Medusa was getting to her and Maka knew that was what she exactly wanted. Clutching her hands into fists Maka looked up at the scene, refusing to speak her jaded eyes playing insightful hate upon the witch. If looks could kill Medusa's head would be fifty meters from her body blood pulsating everywhere.

BlackStar began to stir as a mumbled groan sounding like 'getwha?', taking in a large sharp breath. Kid also seemed to be waking from his agony as his head slowly moved around in confusion of his new surroundings.

'Ah looks like everyone is waking up, well we might as well have a reunion shall we not?'

With that Medusa lifted her right arm into the heavenly air and placed the palm of her hand onto Souls chest. Maka gaped as she watched the tattoo snake slip down Medusas arm as it slithered it around her fingers, until it disappeared entirely.

_Please no-_

Maka's prayers were unanswered; Soul suddenly jerked and screamed writhing in agony as Medusa kept him on her leash by clutching his hair-

_Oh GoD!_

'STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!' Maka screamed finding her shaky voice.

Again Maka began to kick and she held her breath expecting the arrows to tighten around her though she didn't need to worry. As if listening to Maka's cry Medusa abruptly lifted her hand away from the now gasping Soul and smiled at Maka in delight. Maka didn't care, all she worried about was the boy that now hissing in pain struggling weakly yet so desperately out of the situation he found himself in. His movements; Maka could read him like a book. His bloody hands grabbed onto Medusa's arm as if begging while his pale legs pushed away struggling yet his movements were slow and were caused with uncertainty meaning he didn't know what was truly happening.

'We have company Soul' Medusa murmured as Soul turned away from her a cold shudder shriving down his body. In annoyance Medusa slipped her hands through his hair again and forced his gaze at Maka. 'It was unexpected visit though I am sure_ you_ recognise them'

Squinting in pain as Medusa held his hair Soul slowly opened his vacant eyes as he stared at Maka. Those bright crimson eyes that Maka once adored filled with life now stared into hers with nothing than the portrayal of death. Maka examined his features as if she met him for the first time, it was so surreal, he was unrecognisable, and that boy laying in Medusa's grip could have been a stranger. The mind is a powerful tool, when Soul had died in her dream, did that mean-. Relief struck Maka in a heartbeat though worry began to crawl to the surface as she didn't know if to smile or cry. The old Soul, like the old Maka was dead. She analysed as his vacant eyes analysed her, his brows furrowed as if she was a long distant memory and in a heartbeat his eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief.

'M-Maka?' he croaked

Maka almost lost it. His voice was so weak, beyond a whisper that it was a miracle Maka heard it.

'Y-Yes Soul it's me…Its Maka…w-we are here n-now… we came to save you…'

Soul just stared at her in complete shock, she wasn't even sure he had even heard her. Painfully she watched how desperately he stared at her. Gazing at her, his eyes watering yet no tear fled down his cheeks as he placed a hand on Medusa's trying to loosen the grip on his hair as he eagerly seemed to crawl towards her. His eyes showed his disbelief as he didn't tear away from Maka as if she would suddenly disappear forever, as if she was a figment of his imagination. Maka in return began to struggle.

Medusa laughed at the loss emotion for filling the room between both miester and weapon. Maka just wanted to hug him and never let him go, tell him everything was alright and just keep him, forever until eternity. She hissed as she felt the arrows fig into her skin, if only she could get closer…

'I don't understand why you are here, after all Maka said she didn't want to be his partner right? The partnership was over and in my opinion weapons don't have a say. So it's only fair that he is mine.' Medusa declared playing a Puppy dog pout.

Finally taking the attention off Soul Maka glared at the with such loathing 'he. Is. _Not_. yours. Maka declared ignoring that her voice had rose a few bars.

A smug smile stretched across Medusa's face 'Oh but he is' she answered by lifting his shirt.

Kid hissed, as his eyes spun with fury.

'You Monster!'

All Maka saw at first was the deep dark navy blue bruises that covered his whole entire torso and the red blood that dripped like ribbons down his broken chest. Though she finally saw what Medusa was referring too and suddenly felt nauseated. The mark on his side.

That metal rod…

There the words shone like lights. An ugly carving of 'Property of Medusa' was calved into him. The words seamed to stick out brightly against the black bruises behind them.

BlackStar was the only to respond.

'You bitch! YOU FUCKING BITCH!' he bellowed now completely awake pulling hard on the twisted bounds.

'Wow what a mouth you have, though it should be expected since you come from…Oh what Clan was it?' She played her eyes haunting. 'You didn't even meet them and look at you- you're acting _just_ like your father…'

This comment seemed to rip BlackStar's fury, he reclined as if someone had told him that someone close had died.

'-though still one must learn one doesn't speak to a lady with such repulse. So how shall we treat this little incident?' she purred the last words rolling off her tongue as her fingers clawed at Soul's tender locks.

'Go ahead, give your best shot I'm not scared of you!'

Medusa's eyes lit up like beacons, a thin smile stretching on her beautiful face.

'Oh I won't conflict physical pain on you that always seems to never work on you kids. So let's conduct a little experiment of our own. Let us experiment with_ other_ forms of punishment.'

Maka's heart fluttered into anxiety as the fear flew up through her spine. She knew exactly what Medusa had planned. In a wild panic Maka eyes swam around the arrows, her, friends, the bounds, for any kind of weakness or glitch, anything that could be an escape route. Her eyes fell on her papa, still unconscious he hung amongst the arrows like a dead fish in a net. His head drooped lazily, his deep red hair now covering his eyes as it slumped itself around him, blood dripping from his chin, producing whatever was left in Maka's stomach to be tossed around. He was completely out of it. This wasn't good.

'Now you kids are in for a treat.' Medusa purred as she stared at Soul with complete hunger making the boy shudder.

Medusa's glare scared Maka as she feared it for the worst. Hopelessly her jaded eyes locked onto Soul in worry. If only her eyes could grasp him. Medusa slowly locked her free hand onto Soul's chin, her golden eyes never leaving his face, though instead of hunger her eyes held a gentle touch. Soul glanced at Medusa resulting in him weakly shuddering at her gaze.

_What was she playing?_

Though before Maka could answer her curiosity, Medusa locked herself onto Soul in a violent kiss leaving the boy to yelp in surprise. His red ruby eyes widened in shock before he slammed them shut in disgust and tried to move away though Medusa hand still gripped his hair while the other still clenched on his jaw leaving him in a dramatic desperation. Arrows flew around his arms and legs as he began to struggle, he cringed and chocked yet could do nothing leaving Maka in a wild fury.

Instead of Paddy Maka was screaming in a wild rampage. She hissed, swore, screeched and kicked violently, red blurring her vision. It was only when she heard Medusa was laughing that she realised that the arrows were pulling violently on her limbs and Maka gasped as she felt as if she was about to split in two.

'MAKA-MAKA-MAKA!' Kid panicked in desperation as he watched the dirty blond in all her wrath. 'STOP IT MAKA! THIS IS WHAT SHE WANTS!' But Maka wasn't listening.

Instead she shrieked and began swearing at the witch that she herself did not know she was capable of. BlackStar was even impressed.

'-FUCKIN PRICK!' Maka finished as she was far beyond words her hateful glarer never leaving her face. If eyes could kill Medusa's limbs would be fifty meters apart _with_ her head. Painfully she felt something pop within her body.

'Maka it's over!' Liz hissed through her pain 'Look its over! Please Maka!'

Suddenly Maka slammed to the reality of the scene. Liz was right Medusa was laughing and Soul was quite apart from her eyeing Medusa in complete shock and distaste.

'Well I never expected such language to come out of your mouth Maka. Have you ever sworn at all? It was done with such purpose.'

'Leave Maka alone you fucking wretch!' BlackStar growled dangerously, but to his hatred Medusa just smiled at him sweetly before bestowing it to Maka.

Maka just growled as she looked into Medusa's bright, knowing eyes. God how she hated the witch.

Medusa finally placed her attention at Soul slowly she leant in closer but Soul just spat at her. A sudden pang hit Maka as she saw the red blood drip down Medusa's cheek as she seductively wiped it off. Soul was definitely unwell she needed to get to him fast.

Medusa climbed on top of Soul and he struggled at the arrows that still bound him, his eyes wary and fearful. Suddenly she leant into his right cheek yet and whispered into his ear. Soul's eyes went wide with horror as he gaped at the witch centimetres away from her. Medusa's eyes hardened as she waited for a response though Soul seemed not to get out of shock.

'What did you say!' Maka barked angry at what caused Soul's expression though Medusa completely ignored her as her eyes analysed Souls.

Finally with Soul still not registering, Medusa stood to her feet and started to walk seductively towards the gang.

'Well if that's your answer Soul I guess I will just have-'

'NO!' He barked and hissed in pain from yelling. 'S-sto..don't- Finally he sighed in defeat as he stared at the ground his long locks hiding his defeated eyes. 'Do w-what you want with-with…m-me' he sighed 'just leave the others alone.' His voice was scratchy and it reminded Maka of sand paper yet it filled with such sorrow, such pain, agony and defeat Maka started to become fearful.

Medusa turned from analysing Liz and walked back to Soul.

'Ah I thought that would be your answer' a smug little, humorous laugh escaped Medusa as she slipped her hand into his hair so she could stare him right in the eye. 'You always value your friends higher than yourself….so loyal' she purred seductively making Soul cringe.

Maka didn't know what was going on though she knew it was dangerous. God! If only she could get out of these bounds!

'Well?' Medusa asked her fiery eyes glancing at Maka with full delight.

Soul looked at her helplessly before his yield. Constraining himself he closed his eyes. Maka got it.

'Soul do-'

Maka never finished. She froze as Medusa repressed herself on top of him as in complete reluctant he began to kiss back. His eyes showed his complete repulse and his defeat as Maka froze in shock. Medusa undid the bounds and pulled one of Souls hands to her face, before turning her eyes at Maka. All Maka did was stare her mouth agape, it was too surreal.

_What the fuck are you doing! Come on Maka speak!_

Maka didn't even register her thoughts, It was only until a tear slid down his cheek that Maka began to move.

Rage boiled through Maka like a dark, storm about to erupt. Without thinking Maka began to scream again, louder as she gritted her teeth hissing like an animal. This time Tsubaki responded.

'Maka! ple-'

'FUCK-SUPID-FUC-SH-HOR-SOUL!' was all Maka managed to screech though to her anger with no prevail.

So in complete anger that needed to be released she just screeched. It was loud, and reckless. Maka's screech could of shattered glass if there was any found within the marble stone and it echoed thought the room in a haunting fashion. Everything went quiet from Liz's sobs to BlackStar's insults. Even Medusa had stopped her torture game. She has pushed Soul away that was now gagging and coughing extensively as she looked at Maka her, eyes screaming with achievement. That's when Maka stopped, shame flushing threw her. She had just given what Medusa was wanting but instead Medusa just said:

'Looks like my experiment is failing. Shall we attach another approach?'

'Fuck off!' BlackStar hissed finishing with muttering under his breath 'Fuckin whore'

Medusa's eyes flew to him before she spoke:

'I'll take that as a yes'

Soul now toppled on the floor panting hard suddenly gasped. The whole room froze including Maka's heart. His eyes went wide before he slammed them shut, his jaw suddenly became rigid as he tried to hide his agony. Maka choked on the scene and without thinking began to struggle at the bounds though this time they did not crush her, they just held her in place. That's when Maka found herself within Medusa's torture game.

'What are you doing?' Maka panicked as she knew Soul's agonising expression was never going too disappeared from her memory in any short time.

'Did you seriously think I kissed him for no reason? My dear Maka, I kissed him _for_ a reason, how else were my snakes going to feast?'

Maka's heart stopped as she looked desperately at Medusa's arms and legs and to her horror the snakes that once decorated the witch's body had disappeared. Medusa was right. A muffled yelp followed by groaning and whimpering escaped Soul's clenched teeth as he violently bit his lip from spilling his agony. This interested Medusa as her attention focused on the stubborn boy beneath her.

He was toppled over, the bounds that once restrained him had dispersed allowing him to stiffen and hiss and whimper in agony as he slammed his eyes shut.

All the anger flew from Maka as worry replaced it. All she wanted to do was run over, grab Soul, take the pain away hell she would take his place in a heartbeat. This wasn't fair!

'Ok-we-get-it-!' Maka panicked as she looked at Medusa but knew from the witches focus that she had not heard Maka. Her stone eyes were eyeing the boy before her as if he were a puzzle piece. Medusa was in a world of her own.

'Medusa! Stop it!' She shrieked

Finally Medusa seemed to notice her, and then all hell went lose.

Completely lost of will power Soul began to scream bloody murder. Maka yelped in response her heart ripping along with it as he began to thrash in agony. His scream seamed to shatter the room as his long cries rang harshly in her ears.

'STOP IT! PLEASE! JUST STOP IT!' Maka croaked over Soul's cries 'ITS OK SOUL! ITS OK!'

_What the hell was she saying…_

Tears fled down Maka's cheeks as she watched the horrific scene before her. Soul was now trembling violently eyes tightly shut as another horrifying scream echoed through the room.

'PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ IM SORRY!'

That broke it. Medusa's attention flashed on Maka as she turned to face the girl, her cat like eyes wide in shock. It had done it though, the connection was lost and Soul was now gasping for air, relief consuming his face as his clenched eyes began to relax.

'What did you just say?'

'IM SORRY!-IM SORRY FOR COMING HERE, IM SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOU, FOR BREAKING IN, FOR EVERYTHING!-JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM _PLEASE!_'

_Just don't hurt him, please….please…._

Medusa practically gaped at Maka her eyes full of fire as a small smile stretched across her face, but Maka didn't care. She didn't care if she looked stupid as the tears easily fled down her cheeks. She didn't care that she was begging and her pain was easily portrayed. She didn't care if she looked weak, all she wanted was Soul not to be hurt, and hell she would kiss Medusa's feet if she had to.

'But what if you are lying?'

Maka wasn't suspecting that. 'W-What?'

'How can I know that you're completely sorry, in fact I bet you're not remorseful at all' Medusa smirked

'No!NO! I am sorry! I am!_ Please!' _

But before Maka could beg any more, Medusa flung her arms towards the freezing air fingers outstretched.

'One must learn _never_ to lie'

And with those words said she violently clamped her hands.

'mhnngth-!'

A strangled scream escaped Soul's lips followed by terrible screeching, twisting Make's insides as all she provided was panic and distraught. realisation had finally kicked in. She _couldn't_ do anything, she had no _control_, suddenly she felt that there was great barrier between her and Soul, It was if dark freezing cold, stone hard hands held Maka back as nature took its fate. He was dying and all she could do was watch and let it proceed. It wasn't fair. Suddenly Soul threw himself on his back his screams becoming louder and horse as fresh blood began to stain his shirt. Maka's heart flashed into drive.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Maka screeched

Medusa her face now faced with a bored fashion lifted the screeching boy's shirt and Maka screamed in horror. She saw the snakes ripping out of his scar in a disgustful fashion leaving great sores as blood pursued everywhere. Maka screamed again as all she could recall as oh God! She knew this was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Maka now choking sobbed desperately trying to escape her bounds, this wasn't fair, and she wanted the barrier to break. She wanted to fix it, but she couldn't. It was impossible. Soul suddenly went limp as he collapsed to the floor, unconsciousness consuming him, eyes closed; not speaking, then she lost it.

'IM SORRY! IM SORRY!IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! Please…please…' Maka broke down. She cried hard and long finally ending in quiet choking sobs.

'Looks like our little experiment has concluded.'

Maka didn't care about Medusa's torment as she looked down at the ground watching the large, wet tears fall from her eyes. Slowly Maka found herself floating down towards the hard marble floor as the arrows slipped and disintegrated away from her. Maka didn't even have the strength to stand as more sobs escaped her. Until she reached the ground. Just as her legs felt the cold chilling rock Maka in desperation, using all her strength she could possess ran towards her partner.

's-s-soul' She finally managed in a croaky whisper.

Maka began to crawl to the boy practically lying dead few meters from her until she discovered that few arrows had remained and were restraining her from moving. She began to cry instead. Suddenly large feet blocked her view and standing before her was Free.

'You wanted to see me my lady?'

'Yes, place these students in the cell, apart from this one' Medusa mused as she lightly kicked the unconscious Spirit so she could get a clearer look at his face. 'I want to keep this one.'

'NO!' Maka screeched as she thrashed on her bounds. She was broken with Soul and she didn't know how she would be if it was her father as well, but all she felt was Free grab the collar of her shirt.

'NO! PAPA! STOP! PLEASE! PAPA! PAPA!' Maka screeched as she began to struggle wildly trying to wake him up.

'PAPA! PAPA! WAKE UP!-STOP! _PLEASE_ MEDUSA DON'T! _STOP_!' Free grunted at the struggling girl and Maka suddenly found herself heaved off the ground.

'PAPA!'

Medusa just watched the hysterical girl kick and screech her blood shot eyes wild, pleading to her enemy. It was funny seeing once a strong girl, now completely frantic and weak, practically begging. Medusa watched Maka crying the horrific, wild fear cascaded in her jaded eyes, her screeches fading as she was pulled away from her father and Soul. Medusa smiled as delight filled her stomach, this was all going perfectly well, she smirked as she saw the unconscious boy beneath her, black blood was now seeping in his stained bloody shirt. Her laugh echoed again as she watched the prisoners leave her sight.

'SOOOUULL!'

**And that's it, man this took me ages and I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense it was really painful to write and now I am feeling completely guilty. **


	26. just play!

Soul woke up to find himself standing in the middle of what seemed like a large grand ball room. A creepy one at that and reminded him far too much of those boring parties he had once attended. The giant red walls that could touch the moon if they wanted curved over him engulfing his freedom.

_Where am I?_

'Where are you! Well this your home Soul' a familiar rich, husky voice responded

_My…..home?_

'Yes. Don't you remember? Think hard now, I admit I have made some renovations and redecorating but surely you are able to decipher this place….Can't you?'

Soul squinted and slowly tilted his head. This place did look familiar, if only he could place his finger on it. Slowly he studied the curtains, the frames the memory floating towards the tip of his tongue.

'Maybe some_ Jazz_ will help you reminisce?'

It hit the musician like a ton of bricks. There he stood in the old room that had been renovated. The once small dingy space was now triple the size containing what seemed a giant hallway leading out into darkness. The piano was still there though it was now completely polished and slightly bigger than what Soul remembered. There was also something odd and haunting about it, how the sleek, deep, rich polish shone like the devils fruit. It was dangerous. Soul became ridged as he slowly turned to face his rival. Behind him stood the demon, now ten feet tall with that sheepish grin overpowering his face.

_Can't this end?_

'Don't worry Soul this will end in due time, I must say you did hold your ground, you fought well. I am very impressed; you are stronger than what I anticipated, well done…' The demon encouraged slowly every word for filled with rich meaning and emphasis strangely bringing comfort to the young weapon. 'Though all battles have to end and I am afraid you… _lost_. '

'I didn't lose anything!' Soul snapped eagerness and impatience erupting his body like pins and needles as he ignored his weak, croaking voice. 'They came, I saw them Spirit, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Paddy, Tsubaki… Even Maka! It is OVER!' He roared.

'It may seem like it's over but in _reality_ it is a different story.'

_Reality?_

'You may have seen Maka, but in reality what did you truly see?' The demon chilled the grin never leaving his face.

Suddenly doubts entered Souls head…

'It is a simple trick I must say, who knew that eyes could be so deceitful. For the Maka you saw may as well be the one right here…'

Soul turned around full force to find Maka behind him; she was giggling extensively, her white teeth flashing through a huge smile that reminded Soul of the cheesier cat, though what feared him was her eyes. Instead of those jaded eyes he once loved were now engulfed in black. She had no eyes. What lay in front of him were dark black fog that seemed to rotate against her eye sockets. That wasn't Maka.

'Come on Soul wanna play?' Maka staggering grabbing his shoulder her mouth opened wide as her tongue rolled around in a grotesque fashion. Violently he shoved her back, his heart pounded hard as in horror he watched black blood drip down her mouth like ribbons. Soul backed away eyes wide, wary and suddenly bitter as he felt the hairs on the back of his hair stand up, that was second nature to him now.

'Why don't we invite the WHOLE gang!' The demon cheered

There Soul stood. He was enclosed in a circle as the remaining members surrounded him. All were smirking, all giggling, all artificial. Soul yet again felt the dread drowning him as their black eyes haunted him black blood drooling down their necks and chest.

_So that means…_

He did not need to finish.

'Yes Soul, it was Medusa's finale, her encore, her magic.'

_They wern-_

'No Soul, that wasn't the real Maka, it was never her.'

Ouch. Words those stupid idiotic noises that came out of ones mouth, it was so easy, so simple yet they could twists, stomp and crushed even a bitter heart. They were worse than someone with a dagger and in Soul's opinion he would have preferred it. He felt his once whole heart ripping in agony and sorrow. It wasn't really them. Suddenly Soul lost all his strength and his body felt like it was cold lead. He felt like an old beaten soccer ball that had been kicked too many times and left in the mud. He was betrayed, beaten, defeated and he was hurt. Slowly he threw his head away from the demon allowing his long locks to cover his pain. His friends, Maka still hated him.

He didn't know if he had snapped or lost it completely but suddenly a huge pang of guilt engulfed him. Something clicked yet it felt artificial. But for some complete reason it made perfect sense. Steward hadn't used Maka, Soul must have had made it all up. To correct himself Soul desperately tried to recall the memories but gained dull grey smudges and scenes of Steward and Maka happy together.

_I hate you Soul!_

Ah, he had gone too far. Feeling like his heart would break in any moment he tried to shut up that voice that longed to kill him. Whenever he heard it a part of him died inside, suddenly more clicks and answers filled Soul's head. And to his dismay he believed them, he believed every single one of them and suddenly found great disgust at himself. A voice seemed to be screaming at the back of his mind, though he could not hear it. Instead he felt like locking himself in a dark cell and suddenly be forgotten, by everyone, by life itself.

_I'm not worth it…_

Suddenly dying did not look so fearful though through his experience from the past few months who could blame him. He had wished it, longed for it, waited and would invite it like a long lost friend, the only problem was it never seemed to properly reach him.

'You have had enough of this. Yes? The demon asked 'I can help you know, my power is _you_r power. I can help, just take the reins and become stronger. It's time to act.'

Soul glared at the imp in complete sorrow, he didn't want madness, never had, never will. He was frightened, if he used the madness, yes he could escape, but, if he did he would be considered a threat to the DWMA or even worse hurt someone, hurt Maka.

God just thinking about her sent a long blunt dagger slicing his open heart.

' I don't want madness, I just want this to end.' He admitted sheepishly staring down at the floor. Oh how he, _longed,_ _begged_ for the pain to disappear but just like his wish for death it did not come. The demon wasn't satisfied. The once Cheshire cat smile transferred into a hideous snarl as the demon began to hiss.

'FOOL! GET HIM!'

At the demons demand what seemed like Kid and BlackStar tackled Soul to the ground. In panic he tried to struggle, throw them off, but what he got in return was Paddy, Liz, Tsubaki and Spirit keeping him in place. Desperate feeling the adrenalin Soul tried to climb through the bodies, desperate to find light. It wasn't until he felt the black blood run down his back and his right cheek that he screamed in horror. Suddenly caught off guard he chest was slammed hard onto the ground causing his ribs to ache like fire. He was beaten, suddenly he felt his hair being pulled and there he was face to face with the Demon, Maka by his side her hard hands thrusted into his hair.

'YOU REALLY WANT IT TO END. USE ME, USE MY POWER! IMAGINE ALL THE POWER, THE STRENGTH YOU POSSES…. AND YOU WONT USE IT! YOU THINK DYING IS YOUR ONLY OPTION! YOU THINK THAT IF YOU DIE IT WILL ALL BE OVER! WELL SOUL I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT IF YOU DIE, I DIE TOO, AND I WONT ALLOW IT!

In an instant Soul felt a claw dig harshly into his wrist as he bit his lip to hid his yelp. The demon did not sympathise. The weapon was pulled so violenty that he could find his legs quick enough. The weapon screamed as the claw began to shred his skin. Again he was pulled, the illusions let go and Soul was thrown to the ground by great force. he hissed as his body rolled harshly on the ground cracking his ribs and concussing his head, blurring his vision as he slid down the chequered floor until he came to a crashing halt. Soul clutched his head in agony as the walls began to spin. Slowly he opened one eye followed by another to find the an item clung to his ankle. A chain.

_Oh great as if I don't need any more of these…_

Plenty of rough hands grabbed him and he felt himself being lifted up and slammed onto a chair, more chains wrapping around him, as the illusions held him in place. He was in front of the piano. His heart raced at full speed.

_Shit! This isn't good!_

'It doesn't matter!' The demon hissed 'Like I said earlier the tables have turned, I have the command now. To think I could do this the easy way! You will play Soul! For I have demanded it!

"NO!' Soul shouted trying to fight the many hands that grabbed him. Suddenly he felt his arms being forced up into the air, his fingers held strongly outset. In a desperate struggle he tried to bend his arms though to no avail. They refused to move. Soul's heart pounded violently.

'I don't want this!' Soul shouted panicking,

_How the fuck do I get out of this mess!_

'PLAY SOUL! I COMMAND YOU! PLAY!' The demon danced a hideous laugh playing through his flashing white teeth.

Soul felt his arms drop to the keys below…

'FUCK!'

_DONG_

**And that's it sorry I haven't posted in a while but I guess that is what assignments do to you. I hope it didn't bore you and I promise to update quicker. Oh and I might be redoing my story (if that makes any sense) you know extending it a bit in the first few chapters making more sense and all that jazz. **

**Thanks for reading xxxxx **


	27. the great escape

Spirit groaned as the intense, throbbing pain flew at him like a bucket of water. In shock his body trembled as freezing temperatures slid down his spine.

God was he in shit.

His body screamed in pain as if he had been shoved into a very sharp washing machine and been tumbled around without the water, his head throbbed and burned like fire and his back hissed as it sizzled into action.

Never in his whole entire life did Spirit ever feel worse than that very second as his limp body draped over the freezing, cold floor. It was dam cold! In fact Spirit believed that even if he could move, his skin would stick onto the hard stone, like when ice cubes touched his bear fingers. Of course this was an entirely different matter. If only he _was_ making, one of his lovers a cold lemon lime and bitters, or even better serving Maka.

Wait, did she even drink lemon, lime and bitters?...

Right then and there Spirit decided to make a pledge. If he got out of this hell hole alive he was going to ask her. Well he had to encourage himself with _something_. His clouded mind started to wear as Spirit's eyes began to flutter. One thing he was grateful for was that it wasn't bright. This time there was no intense, flashing white light that seemed to blind and pound his eyes, which meant to his relief, he wasn't with Stein. But then again if he wasn't with Stein where was he?

The death scythe snapped his eyes open only to be greeted face to face with a, moist, mossy bricks that seemed like they hadn't seen sunlight in a million years. A drizzle of water slid down the engrossed wall finally reaching its destination of a small puddle. Great he was in a cell.

Wait! Why was he in a cell!

Panic fluttered his overpowering heart as all the memories flew through his mind as if he was watching a movie.

'God-dam-Maka!'

Clink…

Sprit froze. There was another presence with him and it did not feel at all friendly. The death scythe gritted his teeth as he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

Where was Stein anyway!

Clink…

DAM IT! Focusing on his breathing the red head tried his best to keep under control. He was Lord Death's weapon, The Lord Death.  If he didn't keep under control of pity situations like this how the hell was he supposed to be the great God's weapon!

_Well this wasn't exactly what you would call a pity situation…DAM IT! SPIR-_

Clink…

Feeling as though he was trapped in a horror movie, yet demanding to fight his fear, The Death Weapon turned his head to face that clinking demon. If there was any slight colour left on his face it disappeared in a flash as he gapped at the scene laid out in front of him. Fear suddenly turned into guilt followed by remorse as his stomach churned and his heart flipped.

'S-soul?'

The boy that was slumped on the opposing wall, laid meters away from the gaping death scythe as new hot tears flew down his cheeks. Soul's head drooped to the floor, hiding his face through his masses of hair, blood seeped through his clothes and he did not respond through the tangles of his many chains. Was he even alive?

_How-wh-can-does-allo-mo-provi-?…..How could she!_

Spirit allowed the tears to fall, how can a person, a woman, a _mother _do so much torment to a child!

_Because she is a cold hearted bitch…_

Clink…

So he _was_ alive! Relief spread through the crying parent as he realised what the young man was doing. Maybe semi conscious, or in too much pain Soul would slightly, though abruptly nod his head, as if fighting from a deep slumber. His movements where sharp but subtle leaving his face masked behind his long mop of hair.

'Soul its ok it's me Spirit. Everything is going to be-'

Clink…

Soul- it's ok Ma-

Clink…

Something was off. Spirit froze as he analysed the weapon in front of him, his conscious began to scream in alarm and then it occurred to him. Soul's movements were alien, it wasn't just his movements but the way he was slumped. His limbs and arms may have acted like they were weak and dead but something seemed masked as if in any moment they would spring back to life. Like a snake taking action. Spirits heart raised a few notches, if this happened to Soul then where the _hell_ was his little girl! If it were even possible his heart danced and flipped around his rib cage as his body trembled in fear.

_Oh God please let my little girl be safe!_

Clink…

Hadn't he felt a dark presence? Spirit's eyes widened as all he could recall was words he wasn't too proud of. He saw it but he didn't need to. God Stein was one of his closest colleagues! Of course! Why didn't he think of it sooner! And just like Steins voice echoed through Spirit's head:

'If The black blood takes over; Soul might as well be dead…'

_No! that's not going to happen!_

'Soul!' Spirit barked his voice, deep, demanding and strict, harshly ignoring the guilt that trailed behind it. If he was ever going to snap this boy back to reality he was going to have to literally snap him.

Responding to his name and ever so slowly Soul's head slightly rose, relief flittered down the anxious weapon.

He responded, that meant he heard him, he wasn't completely drowned in madness, but how close was he too it? Spirit glared at the weapon.

_You're alright, you're going to be alright,_

'Soul!' Spirit repeated,

to Spirits hopes Soul slowly lifted his whole head in response. At first all Spirit could see was the huge bearing grin that overpowered his features as the boys white bangs tousled around his face, hiding his eyes. But with a simple quick flick, Soul tossed his hair, revealing the true reality of the situation. There he sat there in perfect posture a huge Cheshire like grin dominating his features but what really terrified Spirit were his eyes. Soul's once soft, bored, caring eyes were now brightest shade of red Spirit had ever seen them now wide, screaming of hunger. That's when the over protective parent knew that this mental image would haunt him.

_Please just snap out of it…_

A small yet dangerous chuckle escaped the boy's lips.

'WhAt a pIecE of shiT'

Spirit blinked in response. He didn't know if Soul was referring to the cell or to him but he didn't care. All his focus was between what was real and reality. Even as logic explained that, this wasn't Soul and that madness had taken over the loving parent naturally denied it. Hell it was similar when BlackStar 'believed' he had magically found the tooth fairy and before Spirit could encounter what the screaming six year old had bellowed BlackStar decided to literally shove it in the red head's face so all his vision depicted was a black smudge accessorised tiny arm and limb, he didn't even have time to breathe. It was like when you see someone fall off a building or jump onto the train tracks, it's so surreal that at one minute they were alive, the next stone dead that you naturally believe they just vanished. That in a second, minute or even an hour they will reappear perfect and practically normal. It's not because of denial or because of shock its just the, real plausible reaction. Why? Because people don't have such a drastic bitter hearts, even in the most darkest situations people will always think of a impossible excuse even of it means that aliens exists. But they weren't dealing with a human, they were dealing with a witch…. Soul may as well have fallen off a building. To Spirit he would of just vanished and suddenly arrive smirking at the situation Spirit was bounded in, this was too drastic; too chaotic and it happened in such a sort amount of time that it didn't seem real.

Hell with Spirits emotions and thoughts flying though him Soul may as well be acting.

_Well actually come to think of it-NO!_

Soul was not acting. Hell you could tell that by his croaky something voice. Spirit's hypothesis was true _this_ wasn't Soul.

_How am I supposed to get us out of this mess!_

Worried sick for his daughter, feeling nauseated and having trouble breathing, Spirit placed all his energy into a plan. First they needed to get out of here, steal back his daughter and find out where the hell Stein went to.

_I swear if I find him leaning on a wall and smoking his dam cigarettes I will make sure he chokes to death on them! _

While the now fuming death scythe was muttering curses, Soul began to cut the chains that now bound him. A soft clink could be heard and it wasn't until the boy began to laugh did Spirit show some interest.

_God he's cutting the chains as if they were paper! _

Spirit was flabbergasted, .Within a jolt Soul jumped up rolling his shoulders and head slowly chucking to himself. Spirit was worried. This was not good. He admitted he acted like he hated the young weapon, but personally he respected him. The way he took care of Maka, protected her and understood her. That boy knew how to properly take care of her. In reality Spirit envied the weapon due to the relationship he and Maka shared. They were close, too close and he always rose to the occasion to protect her… and now here he was completely broken and forced into madness. Spirit hadn't seen what Medusa had done though with Stein's horror stories and the real fear portrayed through those once sane eyes Spirit didn't have to think too hard. He shuddered even thinking of the horror; Soul was just a teen, a boy too young, too young for this treatment. How could she!

'C-come on n-now S-soul, d-don't you remember me? Spirit begged trying to get to the weapon. Soul didn't need this, he didn't deserve it.

R-remember M-Maka?'

That hit a knot. Sprit eyed the scythe nervously. At first Soul began to stiffen his eyes widened. The once insane bright thirst that was portrayed was now hidden within a touch of softness yet agony. Sprit could see the pain, and could swear he almost felt it.

'…Maka' Soul began to spell the word; it was slow and horse as if she were a lovely yet painful memory.

Spirits heart sored, hope began to rise. It had seemed like the madness had just disappeared and just for a second, he seemed like his old self again. Though as quickly as he changed the madness took over again. In response Soul staggered over to the older death scythe the grin once there again abruptly his hand grasped Spirit's shocked face as Soul drew in closer.

'S-Sou-'

'-ShUt uP! YoUr voIce is FucKeD uP!' and with words said Soul drew a blade.

Spirit flinched as he heard the blade slice the chilling air.

CLINK

There was no pain. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the damage. There was none. His chains that had once pinched his skin with chilling embrace clanked towards his feet. the grinning Soul tiltied his head at his blade, his grin widening as if he had just discovered hi spower for the first time.

'LEt's gEt thEs paRty stARted!' the boy screamed his voice hitting those all too high bars and with one simple kick the cell door exploded from its halter.

Soul was making this look easy. It was as if some idiot decided to lock them in. The over enthusiastic boy leaped into the cold dry air, while Spirit, feeling his wounds held his head in his hands as he slowly rose from the cold surface. He was completely and entirely confused. Just two seconds ago there he was chained and bound, feeling dread and giving in to hope and now he was de-chained, awake, adrenalin pumping, and over energetic.

_What had just happened? _

Didn't Soul say he was fucked up? Spirit was unable to escape his bonds and when someone drowned in madness tells you you're annoying, you might as well kiss your ass goodbye. Hell even Spirit _knew_ he was a goner. He even _saw_ the blade coming. But it didn't reach the destination the red head thought, it cut the chains… Just what was this young man playing at?

But before Spirit could debate further in the situation a rough hand grasped his hair and literally dragged him out of the cell.

'Gah! Soul!'

'_God aren't you an idiot! Want to stay in that pretty cell forever?'_

_I am an idiot aren't I? _Spirit thought as he slammed his hand to his head. The mad man was making more sense than what he was. Hell Soul was escaping and here he was sitting in his cell like a good boy with his head up in the clouds. Or was it? Something was up, Spirit had personally seen Stein at his worst and he knew perfectly of what it was to be on the other end of the psycho stick, but Soul was different. Even though the black blood had taken over, the boy still had part of his mind. He _knew_ where he was and what he _must _do. Soul was escaping, getting out of this hell hole and if Spirit played it properly he might just be able to save his little girl.

'Soul I have friends-'

'_Really_! WOW GOOD FOR YOU!'

'That's _not _what I meant.'

But before Spirit could recall his posture, a dark shadow down the hall way caught his attention. Chills creped down his spine, the thing had the familiar shape of a human but the way it was moving. It seemed to slide and drip while slumping towards their direction but it was quite far that Spirit could not indemnify what the hell it was. Medusa was a scientist so who knows what she had created in the past.

'Soul we need to-' he didn't finish

Suddenly he felt something slippery slide itself around his mouth violently throwing him of his feet , trapped in a tight grasp. Panic rose threw his body as the hairs at the back of his neck flew up like flames. In complete fear that he had never felt in his whole entire life Spirit weakly struggled against the strong yet thin bonds that held him, his vision blurred in darkness as he gasped for air within the bounds. It was too freakin strong!

Suddenly something of a glowing light grasped his vision before disappearing. Within that Spirit suddenly felt some the bonds loosen, natural light taking place and then he saw it. What was more than an inch away from his nose was a scythe blade. The bonds let go and Spirit not able to find his legs fast enough stumbled to the stone ground. That's when he saw it. Arrows. Hundreds, no, thousands of arrows were sliding and slipping into what seemed like the shape of a human. Spirits stomach churned as he watched the arrows that had once suffocated him were now dangling limply towards the ground familiarising what seemed like intestines. Soul stood there anger stricken as his right leg stuck into the creature with no mercy.

'What a _cool_ present.'

With a simple kick Soul sliced the arrow figure in half, Spirit watched in disgust as the arrows collapsed to the ground like blood revealing a dreading tattoo snake that was slithering around Souls blade. Within a flash Soul kicked the wall violently breaking the marble stone that shattered like glass around them. Slowly like a lion ready to pounce Soul replaced his foot to the ground. The snake weakly slithered into Spirits vision before disappearing within the marble wall. That's when he noticed, when fear finally took over his trembling body, when he finally discovered his surroundings. There they were, the two of them, surrounded by those disgusting, creepy arrows.

We are in deep shit…

_I don't want to talk, I don't want to listen, I don't want to care_…

If Maka could sell all her emotions she would have gave them away for free. She was all over the place as her body craved for comfort and if that meant not thinking, she was in for it. The only problem, she was chained to a wall.

The tears had long passed and all Maka was left with was an aching heart and a tidal wave of emotions. She was worried, concerned, panicked, depressed, angry, scared, horrified, and remorseful, disorientated… She could never have imagined how exhausted she could become.

_I'm so tired…_

What hurt the most was the exhaustion, Maka even had trouble lifting her head to look at her companions and why would she want to do that anyway? All she would see was bitterness, remorse anger maybe? She would just see a projection of her in someone else's eyes, and what she was more afraid of anything was to see defeat. If she saw it, it would be over. She refused to care if it was childish, but if she didn't see it, it never was.

Maka hadn't talked to anyone when they entered the narrow long dungeon and personally she wished that werewolf placed her own cell, or if Medusa wanted to keep her in the long hallway to torture her. As long as she was alone. She wanted to disappear from this world, rot away, be a forgotten memory for as all she was concerned, her whole point of living was murdered right in front of her.

There was no point, and Maka could felt the her subconscious begin to disinter grade. No matter how hard she wished, begged Soul was never going to be hers. She had felt it herself, that bond that they had spent years to create was now broken, snapped, shattered. They could never resinate again.

Maka didn't know if it was Medusa's taunts, the amount of time he spent here or the pain he endured that broke it but the blond knew her fight had something to do with it. That's when she wished for a different reality, for something with a time machine when she could go back in time and literally slap the ignorant Maka. She would probably beat the shit out of her too…

She wanted to beat the shit out of herself right now. In fact if Medusa entered with a knife Maka would be delighted. She herself was nothing but garbage, dirt that deserved to be stepped on…She was nothing more than a piece of shit, a little fuck that deserved all the pain she was delivered.

'Soul! Wait!'

A loud thunderous blast erupted through the hall way followed by such a great force that Spirit was flown off his feet to meet the hard stone ground beneath him.

_Fuck!_

They were under attack! Spirit rose slightly just able to glimpse the crazed boy leaping high in the air lunging at his enemies below him. Loud insane laughter could be heard as the sound of torn flesh and metal slicing the air echoed thought the long corridor.

Three of the things expanded before slopping towards the floor but the weapon was already onto his next target.

God the boy had lost it.

Blades were flying through every angle of the albino as he cut, sliced, slammed and punched the figurines around him. He shot like a speeding bullet from one target to another. Spirit cringed as the blade slashed through what seemed the midriff of the figurines leaving dark slop to splatter in the albino's white hair.

The boy lunged again, slicing two of the figurines at once before the rush of the giant black moisture flung into the air like fireworks. They fell sometimes by ones, two's three's Spirit had trouble counting as he felt the bile rise up his throat. One of the figurines was holding its sliced middle preventing the insides to explore gravity its mouth wildly agape. Soul just laughed.

The albino just laughed and laughed as he went on with his killing, his eyes wide and dangerous as he hungered for freedom.

'whats wrong!' he cried 'kill me you Shits!'

_Oh God! He's a complete psychopath! _

The father just gaped at the boy that was now standing laughing his ass off. A sudden wash of dread overcame the adult as he began to think that Soul was just as a handful as Stein. Hell he might be worse; he was a teen, they're full of hormones.

Another loud crunch could be herd as Soul smashed one of the figurines heads into the hard marble stone wall, leaving nothing but broken pieces of arrow and black goo.

'Cooommmmeee AAaaNnnD GeeeeTTTT ITTT! You LiTTle FuCKS HAHAHAA…' he sung his voice rising those few bars as he began to swirl and twirl casually.

The figurines that were still in one piece began to shuffle towards the two weapons. Finally finding his feet Spirit stood scythe blade at the ready, he needn't to worry. In that instant Spirit was less than a meter from his fate Soul flung himself onto the figures like a cannon ball, taking them with him. Spirit watched as they all fell staggering to the floor like dominos from the unexpected weight.

This was his chance! He lunged; Spirit cringed in horror as he felt the icy liquid drip down his right cheek to the corner of his mouth.

AHAAAAAHAHAAAAA!'

_Just breath in and out, in and out…_

Spirit felt like screaming as he focused on his breathing, it was like when Kami told him she was leaving...

Soul was finishing mauling his target and onto his second.

_-that's it, just breath in and out, in and out…_

He didn't really know why he was hyperventilating, it could have been the arrows or coming to terms with the fact that Soul was indeed infected, he tried not to care. Instead he tried to focus on his breathing.

_Just breath in- and out…_

There's only one left…

_Breath In- and out…_

The final black liquid exploded into the air followed by the dead silence that the parent had been praying for.

_Hold it for …and let it out… _

'Want a party old man?'

_Just br-…_

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN!'

'Look!' Soul pointed in glee 'HoPe YoU DON't HavE StaGE FrIGHt,'

The familiar sensation of hairs standing on the edge of his neck told him everything he had to know.

'There's _more_ of them!'He groaned

There they slid, staggered and sloshed. Another whole arrow army was closing in the once open space.

'You know I always hated formal occasions!'

Spirit felt a hand grasp his tie and he was forced to look in the wide eyes of the weapon before him. A shiver ran down his spine as he could almost taste the bitter copper that longed to smother his taste buds forever.

'ThIs PaRtY is getting a little BORING! LETs SKIP IT!'

Their footsteps quickened the red haired releasing some of his nerves as the energy escape his limbs, the only problem, they were not heading in the direction Spirit did not particularly wanted to go.

Instead of running away Soul was running right towards them, his hands never releasing the perfectly good tie beneath his fingers. Spirit's heart began to beat harshly.

_God he's dragging me with him!Quick think of your strategy!_

As they came closer and closer Spirit tried his hardest to think of where he was going to strike.

Boom boom boom

His heart sped, his head came with no answers, and he was fearful finally not know what to do and full of adgitation Spirit began to shout.

To his surprise Soul joined him;

'rGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' they screamed down the long arrow hallway before they rose to the occasion.

A whirlwind of cayous erupted their path.

Spirit vision blurred to black as a sound of a key echoed loudly through the room. In that instant he was thrown back hard into the stone wall as air flew around him like a tornado the horrific loud sound vibrating off the walls. The fear Spirit once felt disintegrate as something else took it place. Madness.

_YES LetS Kill TheM theN I can PrOve My LoVe fOR MaKA HAHAH!-NO!_

The red head shielded his eyes from the great gusts of wind as he began to calm himself, he needed to stay calm, he had to do it for his little girl!

'Maka..'

Silence filled the room, there was no sound, no power, no madness. The damaging force disappeared, like the end of an abrupt storm. It was calm. Spirit finally finding his surroundings looked up. The army was no more, what was left was nothing but a few slippery puddles as the arrows slithered through the ground. Soul stood there not moving, his eyes once full of hunger now stood dead as he glared at his dying pray beneath him. There was anger, great anger yet he didn't move. He just stood there letting his arm drop his blade and key board dispersing.

He just stood there in silence.

Silence flew within the room bringing great tension that could be cut with a knife. Soul still stood frozen gazing at the ground, eyes lowered. He was so still, it was as if someone had put him on pause, this worried Spirit. Slowly he stood to his feet.

'S-Soul…I-'

That's when the weapon lost it.

The boy suddenly sprang into life screaming. It was loud horse, painful and horrifying. He suddenly scrunched his fists hard into his hair as he went on a wild rampage.

He began to attack transforming his arm into a scythe blade as he sliced the marbel wall. The stone seemed to screech and moan as a large deep defying mark was been conducted by the blade. He lost it. He kicked resulting the marble wall to be nothing but rubble. He punched leaving gaping holes finally scratching them with his bare hands. Spirit went into full panic mode.

'Soul!SOUL PLEASE STOP SOUL STO-'

Music could be heard yet Soul had no key board, it was horrific, loud and all over the place. Like a musician cast into overdrive. Spirit flinched the playing itself was not painful but what the song represented. It was dark and defying as the boy began to scream louder and louder.

'Soul please! Its ok!'

Soul now losing all touch with reality began to stumble around the hallway running violently into what was left of the damaging marble. The music was growing louder and louder that suddenly Spirit had trouble thinking. The boy finally ended by knelling to the ground his hands back through his locks as he began to talk so fast that not even the most brilliant of all people could understand. The music could still be heard though the notes were played gentler. Fighting the tears Spirit came to sit next to the boy.

'Soul?'

There was no answer.

'Soul, its ok everything will be alright I promise,' but instead of what was thought of reassurance became the total opposite.

Before Spirit could blink he felt long hard fingers grasp his face and he felt his skull about to crack as it hit harshly into the opposing stone wall.

'YoU dOn'T FuCkiNg GeT iT OlD MaN!'

And that was it. Spirit collapsed on the ground letting the air grow back into his lungs trembling in shock.

_Wh-what was that?_

Slowly in fear of what Soul would do next the death scythe looked up only to be greeted with the cold dry air. There was no music. It was silent and with the music Soul too had disappeared.

**Ok that's that chapter done! Thankgoodness it took me ages! Sorry if it's a little scratchy and what not and sorry If there was any confusion I did not mean to cause that. If you have any concerns just message me and reviews are welcome. Thankyou…**


	28. playing with fear

**WOW OMGSH LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS! Wow! I really don't know what to say but thank you so very, very much they help me to keep on perusing with this story! Now this chapter is a bit slow and sorry for the late update as I have had a lot and I mean a lot of writers block! So sorry if it's a bit slow but after this chapter I promise it's going to get lively!**

He was trapped; there were no way out, no second plans, nor distractions. It was just him against a witch. The positives in the situation was the fact that Eruka was not as skilled as Medusa nor as cruel, though the negatives she was still an enemy and either way he would be dragged to that cold hearted wrench.

His heart began to race as his brain functioned desperately looking for a solution, a distraction, a plan, an escape route. In his frustrations his brain only responded to Maka. That was all he could and would think about. Where she was, was she hurt and even worse. He had to know, he needed to know where she was and he hoped to god that she was safe unharmed and away from Medusa.

'Where's Maka?'

The witch didn't reply, her eyes only darkened with a haunting look that made the red head growl.

'I said where is my baby girl!'

The girl's eyes softened 'I don't know.'

He snarled as his rage began to flame 'don't lie to me you witch!'

_Please let her be alright! Please!_

'I am telling the truth!' Eruka admitted 'I don't know where Albarn or the rest of the possy is.'

Within the physics and human laws of a parent this sentence did not go well. Placing his body in full force he attacked sending nothing but high explosives down his end. As soon as he was up he was down. He screamed as one bursted on the right side if his face causing his skin to sizzle and his headache to scream. He did not bow down though, he was never going to surrender till he saved his baby girl or he would die trying. Instead he glared his eyes never leaving her face. If only looks could kill he would be able to torture the truth out of her.

The white haired girl left her post as she gracefully leapt off her steed and placed her fingers around him as protection. Well the weapon had to agree with her motions, he was now partly insane, he was panicked, and he could do anything at this moment. She opened her mouth though quickly closed it, seeming to aggravate the man even more.

'look here you little-'

'is that boy near you?'

Spirit lost all train of speech as he glared widely at the witch in front of him.

'why?' he finally murmured slowly as if the word would tell him all the worlds secrets.

A deep shattering shudder rippled through the witch as she lowered her eyes.

_Don't tell me this witch is remorseful_

A small smirk spread across the red heads face. For once he was feeling like his old self again, he watched the witch cringe in front of him. It was fun to watch her, interesting and the death scythe spurred with pride as he slowly rose to his feet. She deserved, every dam bit of it, for the damaged she had personally done towards the academy, revising the Kieshin and partaking in this hell hole. She deserved every piece of unhappiness of psychiatric torture and he hoped that whatever she had seen would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Her eyes snapped to him like a wild animals, hunger but fearful. And that's when the hell began to reveal itself. A shuddering loud scream echoed through the long corridors so piercing that it cut the atmosphere around them.

'Free!'

Spirit groaned as the witch lunged onto the tadpole and positioned herself ready to attack.

'What did you do!'

Wasn't he the one that fell into the trap?

She hissed as she bit her tongue, tears now watering her eyes as she refused to let them fall. Who thought hell could be a residal. Music, quick, fast defying and haunting sounds from a piano began to string its way towards their direction. Spirit smirked in smugness as Eruka's eyes warily turned in all directions like a trapped animal.

'What is that! What's happening!'

This seemed to confuse the weapon.

'What do you mean? Didn't you see hi-'

A loud outburst of the chord C erupted like a tornado around them nocking Spirit and the witch off their feet. Spirit yelled in panic as he felt the strong bonds of the madness wrapping it way around him. He hissed as he pushed it back, but it came back even stronger. The pride that the weapon once fell collapsed into curdling rubble as his heart began to flutter. This-it was stronger than before meaning-

'WeLL What Do We HavE Here? STaR CroSSed LoVers!'

Spirit dazedly looked at the booming voice that echoed within the chords. The force had stopped but the music still trembled the air around them and there he stood in the middle of it. He smiled gnashing his wild teeth and his eyes wide and wild. There was so red, blood red with a glowing tint that Spirit found the panic erupting through him.

Eruka gave a piercing scream her eyes wide with terror as she crouched down and hard into the stone wall, her body quivering with fear as she looked at Spirit with pleading eyes. What the hell could he do? There was nothing he could do he was just as scared as she was. Slowly the madness began to entrap them within its thin net and Soul lunged.

A scream echoed through the hallway.

Spirit didn't know exactly what he was doing until he found himself blocking the insane boys attack. It wasn't until blades met that he felt entirely lost. Soul was about to attack her; but if that were true why had he stopped him?

His mind began to shout:

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT! THINK OF A STRATERGY!

His heart sped as his brain sent a million messaged to him at once, still he didn't budge. Quickly he shoved the albino away as he began to focus on what just happened. Eureka was less than a meter away from him, her fine fingers clawing at the wall as if it was her life line. Her eyes were wide and her skin paper white, she looked like she had seen death but the situation they both found themselves in he couldn't blame her. Black blood was seeping through him like a fountain and caught off guard was when he strikes. Before he could continue on thinking he felt him selves being smashed deeply in the rock beneath him. He cried in agony as his head bursted into flames and his legs screamed for mercy. Still he had blocked the blow but it was great of force that damage was done. Slowly the death scythe stood with shaky legs.

Why! Why on Gods name on Earth did this have to happen, to Soul, to him, to Maka! Why! Why did this shit have to come their direction! Why couldn't it just end. Just be finished and they could get over it! WHY WHY WHY!

Fear transferred to anger as the scythe glared at the boy in front of him. Soul just laughed back his smile never leaving his features as he continued to fly around the room. This was far too intimidating.

'Come on Soul snap out of it!'

Soul laughed sending ripples of ice needles down the back of the death scythe. The laugher wasn't insane or pointless. Oh no there was a point to this laughter, it was harsh and deep as if Spirit pulled a cruel joke.

'my dear, dear fellow Soul can't just snap out of it. Oh no. Not while I have the reigns.'

Spirit's face drained with colour and herd soft sobs escaping the witch behind him.

If Soul didn't have the reigns then who did?

The croaky, soft sobs choked into words.

'p-pleas-don't kill me. I-im afraid of dying unlike you please!'

Eruka's words idiotic and pathetic yet they seemed to catch Spirit by surprise

'What!'

She wasn't listening instead she began to stutter words Spirit could not comprehend as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

This seems to actually affect the albino.

The boys hungered eyes went wide before they dispersed into tight slits. He glared at the pathetic fool as if she contained the whole world. Spirit watched the boy carefully. His blade was out at the ready, his deathly glare never leaving his features as he lunged to one side seeming to upset Eruka even more. He laughs, the music softens. Its high, piercing and everything that Spirit remembered sprung back into the encrazed weapon.

That's the problem with madness one must never keep their guard down.

A quick loud chuckle erupts through him before he darts down the hall way. Spirit turns about to follow the boy before his eyes meet hers. The witch is slouched, drapped over the foor like an accessory large rings now hanting her gaze. Her eyes were hard but still terrified.

'just go!' she croaked 'I won't tell a soul! The exsit is down towards the grand hall, take the left.' She shuddered her voice harsh and strict.

Spirit nodded not believeing his luck.

'and whatever you do Don't let him suffer.'

Spirit stumbled at her words as he glanced at the witch one last time, her glare haunts him, like she knows all the haunting secrets of the world. 'he's been through enough.'

'I promise' Spirit speaks before he continues to dart down the long hallway leaving Eurike shuddering alone with only the stone wall to comfort her.

_I am now alone_

Minutes that feel like hours trick the young witch as the stone cold floor suddenly becomes discomfort. It takes time for her to find her legs but slowly she rises. Her lims begin to shake as she remembered her last encounter. There were many ways to look upon Medusa, Eurka had feared he rthough there was always a certain amount of hatred left for the woman, now it was just total fear. That was the only reason she had stoped that death scythe in his tracks. Why she challenged him. It was out of total fear and she hated herself for it. The once strong proud Eurika that she had once known was lost and there was no way of ever finding her; but she had done it. She let him go.

A long shudder erupted through the girls shoulders as she cringed in fear. If only she could run away. If only it could be that simple. Slowly the witch found herself wondering. If she fell into madness maybe she could defeat her but she would mutate herself and after what she saw she wasn't sold. Slowly the reasons of why she was on her feet slowloy enetered her mind.

Free…

Slowloy she begins to trot towards where the scream echoed through desperate yet dreading to see him. She had an awful feeling…

It didn't take her long to find him, his mumble of a groan washed the witch with relief as she collapsed to his side. He had a nasty blow to the head and his right leg was deeply gashed but surprienly no real damage had been done. Slowly she began to cry as she slapped her hands to her face.

Why the hell did this have to happen to her?

* * *

><p>It took quite some time and a lot of encouragement for his legs but the death scythe finally caught up the the weapon infont. His insane laughter echoed throught the walls and the once soft music seemed to grow louder by the seconds. Spirit did not know how lng they had been running for but the amount of corners they were turning made the place look like a nut house. He growled in frustration but was only responded with another cackle.<p>

'oH look tHE Entourage Has arrived!'

Slowly Spirit turned only to glimpse a flash of black. He began to run faster.

There they were the two of them with a swarm of arrows dancing behind.

* * *

><p>Drip…Drip…<p>

The sound of water kissing the metal bars was the only sound that could be herd within the cell or towards Maka anyway. Someone was shouting…something and another seemed to be hissing though Maka could not comprehend the sense. All she could hear was the water which represented her broken heart.

Drip…Drip…

In unawareness she felt it. She hunched further into the wall as the shudders vibrated through her worn out body. The emotion was taking place, filling her mind like a charger, it was familiar.

Drip…Drip…

Too familure. The girl cringed as her heart slowly began to pound and unwanted energy took place within her wrists and legs, her stomach enflamed with fire.

Drip…Drip

She was almost engulfed in ot now. The feeling that seemed to act on its own accord like the autum breeze, her heart pounded faster.

'Shut up! Don't you hear that!

Kid's sharp voice rang through her ears like she was sitting next to an amplifier. The feeling had completely wrapped itself around her making her shake with abundance.

Drip…Drip…Clang!

That's when she heard it. The large sound of metal screaming as it was ripped to shreds echoed through the long cell. A familiar shout of alarm echoed afterwards before she heard it. The long lost soul of the piano. Slowly visions started to make sense, the feeling growing stronger as she came alive, she clasped her wrists in waiting.

The music gre stronger, the ahouts and growls louder.

Abruptly a great amount of force flooded throught the dull room followed by the groans of the metal door crashing to a close. Maka clashed her eyes closed as the gust blinded her, though as just as it appeared it disappeared.

'S-Soul?'

Tsubaki's words rose new hope within the miester. Fully awake and her heart beating hard with hope the blond finally cranked her neck up towards the scenery.

_He's alive!_

'MAKA!'

He was leaning hard agaist the entrance way one hand in the scythe blocking her father from her path. He was utterly still, his white locks hiding his face as Spirit began to scream bloody murder. Hope changed to fear, he was off and she already knew why. She froze.

Her mind screamed for her to move, yet she did not. All she allowed to move were her sober eyes to widen as hos features came into view. There it was the Cheshire cat smile and those enlighted blod red eyes.

**So that is it. Sorry it took me so long I really do apologise but now I know what I am doing this is just a silly weird chapter. Sorry again and yes please review!**


	29. Realising the truth

**Hi everyone I am so, so very sorry for the really, really late update You see I went on a holiday for three weeks so I have just got back but I still have kept my word. I have posted all the chapters so their up to date. Sorry for the confusion.**

**On the other hand WOW look at all the reviews! Just for that I may speed up the reading process… Thank you all for your encouraging words they really help me! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Soul Eater**

There are exactly two responses when one discovers great alarming danger. Run like hell or attack the bastards! But when you are chained to a wall those circumstances can practically be disinter graded, for one can only hope that they had not been noticed. For Maka Albarn this was exactly _not_ the case especially when the danger is someone close to you.

Earlier and what seemed like a lifetime ago Maka had laid in her pool of misery, giving up in reality until two familiar figures entered her vision that she had once declared dead. This was meant to be loving, reassuring moment and allowing the over emotional teen to bawl her eyes out in the comfort of once lost arms; The only problem. One was mad.

Right after Tsubaki's words escaped her lips the _proper_ greeting welcomed her. What seemed like a large, lanky, dark blurry figure entered her vision before there were loud shouting and sobbing like never before (which was saying something). Her heart sored for him which had not done in years. For this person, that she had once disliked was now her happiness. Her father quickly embraced her in a tight bear hug as he began to sob placing one hand through her ash blond hair.

'Oh Maka…Oh my baby!'

Maka absorbed his hug.. Here he was, hugging her, alive, well and to her relief not harmed by Medusa. Very slowly she rested her head on his shoulder. She had missed his secure yet gentile embraces. She remembered them well when she was little those huge, strong arms that seemed to take her away from the world. She felt the collar of his sleeve press among her cheeks. Yes he really was here and just hearing him babble seemed like music to her ears. Who would have known she would even let him babble yet let him hug her, but right now she needed him. She needed him to take everything away, take her away from this world.

Even though his grip tightened and she felt the hot splashes of water soak her left shoulder, the door never opened. There was comfort. Extreme comfort welcomed her that seemed to fill Maka's heart with warmth. It may be only small but it was something. The problem was she did not feel the escape. She knew she was still here, in the cold cell, held captive, a failure. She shivered as her body began to feel warm. That new, safe world that she used to feel was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly her thoughts darted to the boy with snow white locks and deep red eyes.

She couldn't see him as her vision was blurred by a black tie in a shape of a cross but she knew he was there. She could sense him. Her heart fluttered in worry.

'Maka there's something I need to tell you.'

Half in a trance Maka finally let her eyes dart back to her fathers, his deep eyes pierced into hers as if he was understanding her for the first time.

'Do you like lemon lime and bitters?'

A glimpse of white blurred past the two ending with a loud crash as it hit the stone wall. The large solid stone screamed as it cracked and flaked. It was all that was needed for Maka to push her father away. Soul by the looks of it had been thrown down quite harshly as what was left was nothing but a gaping hole where the albino had passed through to the other room. Slowly he trotted out of the remains, swaying more than usual weekly grasping the bottom of the wall to steady him. To Maka's horror the boy roughly grasped his chest and pulled out the arrow that embedded itself there allowing the thick blood drip off the tip.

'That HURTS!'

Maka first recalled the tone of a piano before she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder by no other than her papa. A large gale of sound pressed down upon her harshly towards the icy stone wall, causing her wrists to sizzle and left her eyes burning. It was only when a shaky cold hand squeezed itself on her right shoulder did the girl even realise her eyes were closed. She opened them into a squint to see her father reaching out to her like a great shield before gravity welcomed them. Maka hissed as she fell back onto the ground the chains seeming to add more pain due to lack of restraint.

Soul stood in the middle of the room scythe blades at the ready. His large white teeth began to flash as he slowly bent down eyes wide with eagerness.

The game began.

Arrows shot through the cell like flying bullets, expanding before attacking pray. He was faster. As if in a skipping match the boy easily, leapt in the icy air allowing the arrows to fly past him, no effort needed. Slowly he allowed the scythe blade slice through an arrow laughing as the black liquid flew through the air like water. He made it look easy and Maka had the slightest hope that he would win without a scratch. The only problem was he was versing Medusa. Without warning or sound a large wave of arrows pounded through the door before crashing around his ankles, neck and middle, twirling him around before slamming him in place.

Adrenalin took over.

'PAPA GET ME OUT OF THESE!' She shrieked thrashing at her bonds as she gazed at the screaming boy below her. He was right there, almost at her reach and her heart began to pump feverously.

Spirit at first just gazed at his daughter absorbing her words slowly coming to Maka's aid. A small blade welcomed her from the bottom of his palm and with the sounds of sawing her father began to cut the rusty shackles that bound her.

That dream. That stupid, annoying horrifying dream entered her mind like a fog horn sending alarm bells towards the frantic girl.

_No it won't happen_ she told herself sharply

_He won't die, he wouldn't_

Anxiously she eyed her father's work. His brows were furrowed into a frown and his lower lip was caught in his teeth. There were a few scratches but little damage towards the ugly thing. Her heart pounded. It was taking too long. Maka began to kick, and thrash in the bonds only succeeding to cause her father huffing in frustration. She didn't care. The arrows were swimming around the albino like ants attacking their prey. They slithered around his struggling body covering his clothes, skin, hair, eyes. Soul seemed to disappear within the arrows dissolving in darkness. Maka began to struggle harder.

'Dam it! Maka calm down! You aren't doing any help by struggling!'

Maka may as well have been deaf towards her father as she didn't hear nor notice the two drops of blood dribbling down her right wrist. The webs of arrows had caught their kill and were suffocating the struggling figure underneath.

Maka's heart jumped to her throat as horrible images of her dream flooded before her eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt her whole body turn to ice all she could comprehend were the word no over and over again. The arrows had stopped moving and so had the teen that was entrapped, there was no pulling or screaming, nothing but the haunting silence that followed. It was still, quiet and purple spots began to enter Maka's vision. It was only till her papa began to soothe her that she realised she was gasping for air. All the air had disappeared leaving her lungs burning in fire.

Her heart burned a fiery pace as the images of dead red eyes flooded through her vision.

_'It's ok Maka…please don't cry…just let me go, you need to forget-'_

_She_ took in a sharp breath, ready to scream, the sound of a piano wisped through the icy air.

The musician began to play.  
>The music caught her off guard as she spun harshly into the stone wall stealing all the air from her lungs which she had just regained. It went in the same fashion. She gasped for eternity till she finally found gravity and was yanked harshly from her chains. She took in a long breath cringing as her lungs screamed for mercy. The music of the piano played in a widely fashion. The sound was fast and furious as it erupted the dead air around them into a furious cyclone. Few of the keys were sharper than the others clapping around the room like thunder as the others intertwined like a galling wind. All Maka could think was the fact that he was alive, she was so sure, those arrows and the flooding images which she had been willing to forget but it wasn't the case she could tell by his laughter. He was long from over. The vast energies of sound disintegrated the arrows, burning Maka's eyes as her hair danced around the room. Spirit was suddenly by her side seeming to be yelling but she couldn't hear a sound. His eyes were wide while her jerked his arms about. It looked like he was put on mute. It took time but Spirit finally seemed to notice Maka's lost eyes. He scowled notching his head away from Maka twisting his lower lip in frustration. Maka felt the cold scratchy metal vibrate as her papa continued his job. It was the only thing that was making sense.<p>

Another vast gust of sound pressed hard around the gang and Maka shuddered as the familiar laughter of a demon echoed through her ears.

She knew, she knew right when he entered her world that the self-absorbed imp had something to do with it. Soul would have never given in to madness, whenever it was discussed his eyes would darken and his brows furrow. Maka didn't really know the reason for it but she had a hunch that it was who was in control. No one wants to be trapped in their own body. It's like being a slave.

She could feel it. The madness was pressing around her, trying to slip its way in unnoticed. Secretly she thanked her soul. If she gave in to madness there would be no way of getting him out.

A soft noise of an animal caught her attention.

Her father was growling trying to cut the chains, his eyes were brighter than usual and Maka felt the uneasiness coming from them. Gently, being unnoticed she shuffled a little away from her steaming father her eyes glaring at the blue haired assassin. BlackStar was slumped on the wall his blue hair alive like burning flames as the air gushed past him. He was panting hard. Cold sweat was dripping from his nose, his eyes alight and full of concentration, brows furrowed. The madness was taking its toll. She glanced a worried look back at her father. If the madness took over she wouldn't know what to do.

Her eyes squinted towards the culprit. Soul was in the middle his eyes murderous yet his smile never quavering.

Desperately she began to think and only came with one conclusion, to match his soul wavelength. If only she could reach him, and if she did there was a high chance that he would not cooperate. The demon was in control now, all she could do was watch.

Slowly she began to kick at the bounds of her feet. A large sharp cry escaped her mouth as the steal raked her ankle, teeth clenched she tried again. The pain erupted like fire and her ankle screamed for mercy though she did not give in, she kept on kicking and kicking.

Arrows struck the area like lightening towards the boy in the middle. Quickly blades out he began to, spin and flip around the room, cutting the arrows with a vengeance. Maka heard the faint sounds of insane laughter echoing through the wind and began to kick harder hissing as the rusty chain cut her ankle. Half sobbing in desperation Maka discovered her right arm drop to her side. Slowly she lifted it embracing the pins and needles as the blood ran back into her arm. Her Father leaned over her his eyes, red and angry as he began hacking at her left chain.

Once her arm began to move and after clenching her fingers a few times Maka tried her best to slip past her father and attack her ankle. She didn't really know exactly how her hand would magically break the lock but she was so exasperated that anything seme possible. Right now all her focus was on getting to Soul. Another loud thunder clap of music sprung the rotten cell springing the miester off her feet.

A large painful grunt escaped her father as he bashed into Maka turning her vision to the black blurry yarns of his jacket. She began to get restless as she felt the madness slip its way past her. Her back screamed in agony and her nose became terribly hot as the scent turned into copper and whatever was left of her father's cologne. Right when they were up they were down the cold stone seemed to bite her legs in greeting as Spirit fell scraping his head hard on the stone floor.

With her stomach full of fire, her legs fulfilled with great burring energy, her back in agony and the taste of metal in her mouth Maka did not give in to defeat. Slowly she began to shuffle her legs, trying her best to get her womaniser of a father back on his feet. Soul's laughter ripened while he dodged through the arrows, spinning left and right, slicing and even ripping the arrows in half. This was exactly what Maka had feared. She knew if he kept on playing the more deeper he went into the madness and of he kept on going there would be no chance to pull him back.

It took less than a minute though when you're hit hard in the ribs by bony, strong knees Spirit wished he could have found his feet faster. Desperately trying to figure out what was up and what was down he shakily began to cut the chain of her daughters left wrist.

'Almost there! Almost there!' he heard himself crying though he wasn't entirely sure if he was trying to reassure his daughter or himself.

Right now he wanted to get out of here, out of this giant hole which seemed to get deeper by the seconds. The original plan was easy, simple and by all means organised, what was now was definitely not organised. Spirit felt like a five year old lost in shopping centre. He was panicked and on the verge of tears trying to cut the bonds. He needed to get his daughter out of this mess as fast as possible. He clenched his eyes in frustration as the madness seemed to slip though his consciousness playing and almost pleading within his mind. It was so peaceful, easy and utterly pleasurable.

And finally for the first time that night did Spirit plea and beg that Stein would not take two steps within this hell hole.

Maka pulled hard on the chains ignoring the grunts from her father.

The music stopped.

Spirit sighed in relief which seemed to irritate her even more. She stood there eyes focused on the being that was kneeling on the floor. His eyes changed from bright crimson down to a deep defying red that seemed to define the madness that lay behind. Similar to the music there was no laughter, he just glared down the open door way crouching so low like a giant cat ready to pounce.

Footsteps were the only sound that echoed through the open air, the rest was silent and Maka felt her nerves dripping with dread while her father grunted with acceptance. The left chain snapped in half. She looked down her ankles. They scratched among the rust metal. She was not quick enough. This wasn't good.

Slowly a sweeping powerful shadow greeted the dead aired cell before the woman that owned it.


	30. Bitter revenge

…**Part two… Oh and if you do have any concerns do review!**

Footsteps were the only sound that echoed through the open air, the rest was silent and Maka felt her nerves dripping with dread while her father grunted with acceptance. The left chain snapped in half. She looked down her ankles. They scratched among the rust metal. She was not quick enough. This wasn't good.

Slowly a sweeping powerful shadow greeted the dead aired cell before the woman that owned it.

'Why Soul-'

It happened in a flash. Once Medusa had entered the building Soul pounced at the speed of a bullet. Maka blinked recalling what exactly what happened before Soul he was thrown to left wall. Rocks and rubble exploded from the large stone sending bruises and scratches towards Maka's direction. He rolled violently against the ground before finding his feet. Medusa had entered their vision as she perched herself through the gaping hole. Soul was quicker. Two steps were taken from the witch before great vast of music flew her off balance. Maka let out a cry as her father leapt on top of her. The music was loud and violent and Maka heard the horrid crunch of the marble groan as it cracked and shivered. Slowly she looked up to see the damage. The wall that stood next to her was no more. What was left of it was falling marble and a great gaping hole leading into what seemed like a long hallway. The albino had blasted Medusa and taking out the whole wall with her on anger alone. The madness was digging into him faster.

Soul followed his eyes deep and dangerous as all his anger was placed within each attack and each movement.

He jumped left from right slicing medusa arrows that came in-between his way.

'Soul that's quite enough' she snapped her amusing succumbing towards the surface but there was no time for talking.

As the words escaped her mouth he was already in front of her. His long delicate fingers reached her defined face. The cold of broken rock blurred their vision but that wasn't what accomplished him a large kick to the stomach. Maka first saw the fear in medusa's eyes before she looked down towards Soul. His fingers. The, long, delicate, sharp, fine blades danced along the edge of his fingertips, glimmering like dangerous teeth. He retracted and spun just missing the web of arrows before he advanced high finding a place to sit on one of the tall snakes carved on the top right hand corner.

'WhaTS WrONg!' he cried 'A Witch like you should easily defeat a little SHIT LIKE ME!' his voice was horse and harsh all-purpose hidden within the sentence leaving Maka cringing with guilt.

Arrows flew, he fell. There was no sound as his weight touched the ground, that's when Maka noticed. He was fighting the same style when he was in weapon mode. Light and graceful yet disastrous and violent. He was leaping high in the air within the simple of movements, spinning and flinging, like when he danced within Maka's hands. Yet once he touched Medusa the blow was so strong it usually left dents within the walls and floors.

Her father started to hunch lower and lower as he sawed wearily at Maka's chain. He was terribly ill and his brows were tightly pressed together as he panted casing worry from her daughters direction.

'The madness…' he gasped 'Its…too strong.'

Maka shot up to see Kid his eyes slammed shut, he was hunched over blood dripping like water from his open wound. They were all affected badly. A loud scream of impatience escaped Soul's lips as he charged yet again at his target. Maka had an idea. It was a chance and could be costly but it was the best she could do. Slowly she closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind. Images and messaged of the fight and Soul's safety slapped her breaking her concentration but she got there. She found her soul wavelength. She rolled her shoulders back, collected a deep breath and as far as she could throw it, she expended her soul wavelength. Hearing her father sigh with relief told her it was working. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Her father was portraying his looks like he wanted to kiss her though began to cut with a vengeance. Maka would have been impressed by the scene if there wasn't a chain breezing past her way. It flew like in slow motion as Soul desperatley kicked harshly back inches away from the hungered snake that was floating through the tips of the stake. Throwing his feet he jumped. Wrong move. Just as the scythe was airborne the chain darted upwards catching the shoelaces of his shoes. Like a snake calling into action, the chain started up his legs entangling the boy. There was a simple clink within the chains and the boy was slammed hard into the ground.

'COME ON SOUL!' a large husky voice screamed.

BlackStar now what seemed in full bloom was violently hashing the bonds that bound him as his eyes light up with fire. Did her wavelength reach him? That was never possible for her. Silently she thanked her body in her desperation before her focus went onto the large crater in the middle of the room.

There was no movement apart from the few crumbled stones that rolled into place. Maka's heart rose to her throat as Medusa walked towards the damage a small twisted smile applying on her face. She leaned on the edge and placed her arm in the crater until her hand clasped what she wanted and pull him into her vision. Maka lost it.

'NO SOUL PLEASE! COME ON PLEASE NO DON'T'

The half dazed weapon lied limp in the many tangles of the chain, his eyes turning the similar light red that they once were, Medusa held the chain that was close to his heart as she pulled him closer.

'Let me make you a deal. Join me Soul. It will be all worth it. You can receive power, great power. Or you will die a painful death, I'll let you decide.'

The weapon gave a simple shake before he started to tremble. A few minute pasts until Maka realised he was actually laughing. A smile stretched on his twisted face before he began to break into hysterics. His voice sustaining those high tones and that's when he attacked. Blades, thousands and countless blades of many curved shapes, height and angles erupted from his scar leading Medusa to hiss in alarm and roughly impelled him away. She skidded back in defence arms out stretched arrow at the ready. The piano echoed loudly from the crater.

'Death. DEATH! HAHAHAHA!' he cried before he staggered to his feet, ripping the entangled chain from his body. He flew into a stand, his hands balancing on the floor before he swung his legs. The chain that was still connected to his shoelace sprang into life attacking its owner as he flipped grasped the leading chain and heaved it upwards. Medusa grunted as she found the end of the chain wrapping itself around her left arm before she was literally dragged towards the insane boy.

'HAHAHA MY DEAR DEAR LADY! You already did that! You already killed me!'

It was little time though just enough. While the weapon talked a large clink echoed through the room as Medusa rashly cut the chain connecting her arm as she darted around the room looking for an opening to attack.

'AnD I YOU know WHAT I Want Death! Oh How I have longed for it! But not even I can have that privilege. Can you believe that ha! I don't even have control of my own life yet alone my body.!'

A large crash exceeded what was left of the grand room as Soul lunged. Medusa had missed the blow that came though it was a little close for her liking. Too close.

The tattooed snake that lingered around the stake began to hiss and with vengeance bit the boy who had the chains in good grip. The boy looked down.

'So here's the deal.' He whispered dropping the chain and stepping on the snake as if it was dirt. How bout we kill Each othER! You kill me right here and now and get me the ticket out of this hell hole. Yeah? How does THAT sound?' he laughed as her eyes darkened 'Oh don't worry I will make it quick it will be over before you know it.'

A large arrow hit advanced at him. It was loud and violent as it caused rocks flinging into the large vibrant atmosphere. Maka screamed as she saw the incident, he hadn't moved. He had absorbed the blow.

OH GOD NO!

The smoke began to settle and to the flighty girls relief there was no Soul to be seen, the damage was empty carrying no body with it. But if he wasn't there where was he?

'Why aren't we flighty?' A voice echoed through the room. Maka glanced along the walls but there was nothing but the sound of Medusa's panting and an entertaining laughter.

'That's not how it's supposed to go..' his voice sung as Medusa roughly turned at any direction desperately looking for a shadow or something of the weapons. He was like the howling wind, a ghost, if it wasn't for his voice he would have disappeared entirely.

'I'm supposed to kill _you_ remember? We'll be the star crossed lovers how cool will that be! HAHAHA! Speaking of which how many snakes did you shove down my throat? Seven was it? Ha-ha bet their loving it now having no control what so ever. That's the problem with black blood, it's so firkin strong HAHAHAHA!'

Maka felt uneasy as she heard his voice. At first she was relieved but now, she hated it, she hated what he was saying, and she hated the black blood, the devil, that stupid piano and if it was even more of a possibility hated that blow he had taken for her even more. She wished he hadn't and that she had died. If she had none of this would of happened. Soul would be safe within the world. Medusa would not have touched him.

_He would have died along with you… _

Just as Maka began to feel the self-hatred begin to slice her heart, her wise conscious blurred into focus. God how she hated it. Slowly she looked up towards Medusa that seemed to be twirling in circles. God how she hated the fact that he was so dam loyal and how her conscious was right. It was the only reason she was allowed on this god forsaken mission, because of their close bond. Well once close, he was broken from her now. _Apparently_ he need her, but how the hell was it possible when her words had such an effect that he was suicidal? She chocked on her sobs as she silently pleaded for her father to free her faster. She needed to talk, to apologise, to stop him!

'But first I should return the favour. You gave me such a _cool_ gift earlier, now I want to give you something… I want to give you a little present that you can remember me by!' he sung

And then he was there in front of the startled witch advancing in on her before Maka even had time to blink.

He moved faster than the eye could see before he was in front of medusa and before anyone could breathe he drew the blade. Blood splattered like fireworks around the beaten walls before the witched coughed up the blood in shock.

It took Maka's wild eyes to finally recognise that the blood that was spilt was not Soul's. From the horrifying scene she was revealed to earlier all she saw was his blood, his wound, his agony. It was only when BlackStar seemed to evilly chuckle that Maka finally saw the damage. There it was something similar to Souls; a large daggering cut slashed Medusa's right side from her arm pit down to her lower stomach. She was on the floor a simple smile implying her lips as she dug her fingers into the gushing wound, before casting her eyes on him.

Soul stood there his head tilted to right as he examined his damage. His eyes were bright with fire and his grin widening that if a stranger walked past would only see sharp teeth. He had done it, he had finally cut her. Tilting his head even further, his body followed and he began to tip around the his movements send a shudder right down Maka's spine. She hadn't even noticed that her father was working on her final bound. Soul began to spin around the room shaking violently as his horse insane roar escaped his mouth. It was so harsh that each laugh he possessed it was proudly hitched. He looked like he was gaging, like he wanted himself to be sick. Finally she noticed as his horse laugh began deeper. Similar to escaping stress he was escaping his agony; Maka had done it when they had stayed in the DWMA, she remembered laughing in hysterics before finally breaking down. She was a living time bomb anything could have set her off. Soul had cut medusa and he was in a worse situation than what she was in. As Maka's eyes softened the anguish began to reveal itself. His laughs suddenly transformed into longer, harsher sounds. The boy was gulping for oxygen that it looked like he was sobbing. It was self-inflicted pain, she could tell and then he screamed. It was loud and haunting and it caused the hot, rushed atmosphere to shave into nothing but ice. Maka felt her body turn into cold stone as she felt her heart freeze. Her papa had stopped cutting. It seemed like the whole world had been frozen, that there was no joy, only the lonely cold bitterness and agony. Finally the boy stood:

'On the count of three' he whispered. All the humour lost in his tone. His voice echoed through the corridor making the witch's small smile to widen and Maka to scream.

Soul, her weapon, her best friend, the one she desperately cared about, ran to his doom blade free towards the injured witch who possessed an arrow that gleamed within the mood. Maka cried as she jumped to her feet and fell towards the hard ground into her Papa's arms. Those bloody shackles! She couldn't do anything but horrifically scream at the scene taking place.

Similar to all of Soul's aspirations he didn't get what he wanted.

A large crack exceeded from the left wall before Stein leapt into the story carrying Marie and the large rocks impaling the earth. Maka heard her father's alarming shout before the doctor snatched albino's throat and jostled him upwards, free of harm's way. Well that's what Stein's intensions were, what he actually acted was a different story.

The teacher groaned as he felt the madness press on him like a thousand ton weight. In aggravation he grabbed his forehead with his free hand, trying desperately to block it out.

'Just breathe Stein!' Marie screamed as she forced her wavelength further into his.

Slowly Stein felt the warmth heat his body like hot chocolate as his vision began to clear realising what his right arm was doing within the current situation. Soul didn't seem to be moving as his legs swung, in a dead fashion.

'GOD DAM IT STEIN! GET OUT OF HERE!' Spirits voice banged on his ear drums.

He lowered his grip, Marie screamed and then the imaginable happened. Soul placed his hands onto Stein face. The music began to play.


	31. Madness playing the game

…**Continued…**

Doctor Stein drowned into the madness like a match to a flame. The instant he was under Soul and Marie were thrown. Soul running at speeds of bullets quickly found his feet as he flipped placing one hand on the ground for friction, unfortunately Marie was quite the opposite. The blow was so unexpected that she didn't understand what was happening until her back greeted the large marble stone before her.

'MARIE!'

Absorbed by panic the Death scythe, forced his ugly scarred legs into action only to be greeted with flaming rubble. His heart raising to his throat the weapon desperately threw the broken, clotted rocks behind. There were too many injured already, he didn't want any more hurt. Unfortunately his luck had not been so well today.

After lifting a rather large boulder he found her. Half buried by rubble and shattered rock was the beautiful hammer now in human form, unconscious from the world around her. Spirit wrestled within the fallen stone to before he managed to find her wrist. There was a pulse.

'Thank God'

Slowly the weapon slowly placed his legs within the shattered stone to take the weight off Marie and shuffled his arms under her. He should of really payed more attention to who was behind him.

The sound of clicking echoed through the hallway causing the weapon's hair at the back of his neck to prickle.

Wet, moisture began to dance around the scythes hands; Marie was as pale as parchment. The anger that he had for the idiotic doctor finally began to boil to the surface.

He lashed the only problem was the doctor similar to Maka was deaf to him. He stood there slanted twisting the screw around his head glaring at the figure on the floor. Medusa now coping with the nasty slash hunched over herself in a sitting position, an amused smile peering on her snake like face.

'Ah Stein what a lovely surprise to see you here.'

He lunged, Medusa smiled and a loud scream echoed through the broken walls. They clashed Maka's heart spun as she saw the two. Soul had come from the top as if in protection of medusa his blade jerking down on the doctor who caught it at the right time.

'ShE's MINE!'

A large song of music exploded knocking the three star miester off his feet. The doctor tumbled, hitting the harsh floor as he rolled finally ending at a stop, limp as a carcass. It was only his soft chuckling that communicated he was still alive.

'Why what a powerful little man you have become' he sung as he slowly stood to his feet. 'I was only after one but dissect the two of you will be worth it.'

Soul growled as he sunk lower into a pounce. He charged.

There was a scream from one of the girls as the two tumbled into a heap, fighting fast that all they seemed was a blur to Maka's vision the music speeding at alarming levels echoed with Steins insane cackle.

Her father sprinted towards her with Marie before he collapsed towards a skid next to her. He was groaning as he placed Marie on the floor as comfortable as possible.

'Out of all the times' he hissed talking to himself 'out of all the times you could have entered YOU HAD TO COME NOW! GOD DAM IT STEIN!'

Through the loud harsh sounds of fingers pouncing on keys and with the large screams of the stone as it broke by the blows of the two drowned in madness it was only Spirits screaming that seemed to wake Marie. She groaned from her position as the pain seemed to slap her brutally in the face. Reality was a bitch that way. Slowly she opened her eyes.

She was greeted by shards of rubble and quick impelling music that seemed beautiful but rather jumpy. She couldn't really remember how she got this way, who could but she was shocked to find Spirit glaring at her like she developed two heads.

'Spirit?' she croaked 'what are-'

She was interrupted by Maka

'-LOOK OUT!' the girl screamed.

All Marie caught was Maka's wide tremendous eyes and pointed fingers before Spirit pushed her hard. She rolled before coming to an abrupt halt to see the damage.

Spirit was on the opposite side, puffing his chest up madly in front of Maka like a shield. His eyes were wide yet provided that fiery rage ignoring his girls screams of protest.

'LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM!' Maka shrieked fighting through Spirits hard hands that seemed to never end.

'SYOP IT PAPA!'

Marie's vision finally seemed to come back from their senses as her heart panged at Maka's tear stricken face. Never in any situation did Marie ever see her so heart lost. The all too skinny girl was trapped within her father's strong embrace kicking and screeching like an animal. Her eyes were blood shot and wide familiar to a horse in a thunderstorm. She was hysterical. Slowly, in pain, Marie shuffled towards the large gashing hole that once provided a sturdy wall. A shoe entered her vision before a bloody, beaten Soul stumbled before her and leapt at the speed of light.

All she recalled was the blood. She only caught a glimpse yet she could see it dripping like ribbons off him. A pang of guilt erupted through her. She wanted to stay with Chrona when the poor boy looked like the dead. Stein was right he had suffered and by the looks of it, if they couldn't grasp him it would be too late.

Her heart sank as she found the culprit. Stein. She did not see him, they were moving too fast but his overbearing laugh that they were trying to put behind told her everything she needed to know.

Marie sighed as she glanced at the bloody cut on her arm and felt the sharp hissing pain on her back. The headache had not come but she knew it would greet her later with the bruises. What she didn't expect was to see the witch, sitting at the back corner, grasping her side with a smile that was just welcoming Marie to slap. Finding her rage she rose to her feet.

'DON'T!' Spirit cried as he grasped her arm

'But she-!'

'I know! But unless you want part in the battle between Soul and Stein I suggest you don't.'

'You mean-?'

'Yeah, both of them want to kill her.'

Marie swelled with justice.

'Good'

Spirit sighed, as he still grasped the flighty girl's arms that were clawing his face.

'No' he finally replied through Maka's shrieking 'you don't understand.'

'And what part is that!'

'Soul wants to die,'

The pride was slapped out of the woman's chest that all the air escaped her lungs. All she provided was a high gasp slamming her fingers to her mouth as her heart began to twist and moan. What made it worse was Maka's stiffness… She had stopped moving as if put on pause her eyes if possible seemed to widen and watered yet no tear fell. Her mouth was partly open, no words spoken until finally she slammed her eyes shut and crawled her hands into her hair.

'he's getting tired of the situation, And I'm afraid soon he will just give up and let Stein do it instead.'

Marie knew Spirit deeply and truly loved his daughter but she never really understood how protective he was over her till now. He was gripping hard on his now pleading daughter who was wild with fear. He was too protective of her wellbeing that he didn't understand, he was harming her more. Maka and Soul, the two who shared a bond that most students either envied, or, were inspired by. Without Soul, Maka had lost it and by the looks of it Soul had as well. This whole hell hole started when someone broke that barrier, they both started to change and when news that Soul was abductedMaka changed. Marie knew, it happened to her plenty of times with passed lovers. Maka was decaying as each day went by and if Soul died right when she was in reach she would be dead all together. She would hate her father even more and Spirit would never forgive himself for it. It seemed that it was time for a woman to take action.

Spirit now had Maka's wrists and was pulling them towards him causing his daughter to push into his embrace. She bit him. It was a simple nip; his shoulder was in the right place at the right time. Spirit growled.

'Spirit let her go'

He grunted

'Spirit you-'

'-I know what I'm doing!'

'No you're not lis-'

'Enough Marie! I am her father and whatever my choices are for my daughters wellbeing does not concern you!'

Marie slapped him. It was rough and brutal but by all means necessary. To her pleasure he finally shut up, his angered eyes darted to the woman in front of him.

'MAR-'

'Enough!' she snarled as she leant over and cupped Maka's beautiful face in hers.

The poor girl froze as her gentle hands reached her face and Marie knew deep down no matter how harsh the situation became Maka would never hit her. Maka did not lash or scream yet she trembled violently. She was delicate and it seemed if you pressed to harshly she would shatter into a million pieces. Her wide jaded eyes frantically darted around the room never leaving sight of the abuse fight taking place behind her.

'Maka'

Her eyes never left the scene and Marie let her wavelength flow into the lost girl in front of her. Finally Maka seemed to notice her for the first time. It was a simple glance though her eyes. Those jaded eyes, sent cold shudders down the woman's spine as her remaining eye began to water. They were harsh, dead and haunting that Marie knew she would never forget them, they owned Maka now, no other smile or laugh would change them.

'Maka sweetie I need you to concentrate on your breathing. I know this will be difficult but I need you to calm down. If you do I promise I will let you go but right now you need to focus.'

That did it, Maka's dead eyes began to fill with light as she eyes the woman with hope.

'r-real-ly y-y-ou l-let m-e ggo?' she shook

Tears fell down Marie's cheeks as Maka's weak voice croaked through her harsh gasps. Quickly the blond miester collected a deep breath and reluctantly closed her eyes, slowly she let it out and opened them again. Marie felt her wavelength begin to soften as the girl grasped another large breath. The marbled moaned for the fifth time as the battle continued to take place. Maka cringed.

'Is ok, everything is ok I need you to concentrate Maka'

Reluctantly the girl took another breath.

'Good girl now you may open your eyes.'

She wasn't trembling anymore and she had stopped her protests and cries but her inanimate eyes did not disappear as they linger towards the boy. Marie smiled.

'That's my girl,' sharply she looked up at Spirit

'Unless you want your daughter to hate you even more you will do exactly what I say.' She spoke painfully ignoring his wince. 'Finish cutting Maka's bonds and then continue with the others, after that you probably will need to help me.'

Spirit had a frown as he sighed letting go of his daughter who stretched herself on the cold stone watching the scene before her.

'What are you going to do?'

'Try and catch Stein' she implied there was a grunt but he nodded. It was all she needed.

Slowly feeling the adrenalin shake off her pain and her heart pumping immediately fast she walked into the war zone. It was a time bomb. Marie felt like a small insect ready to be squashed as the war erupted around her. They were like living grenades. One minute they were up in the air the next smashing each other on the floor and walls. Marie felt her skin crawl, if she wasn't careful she could be crushed within them. She sighed as they flew past her. It was impossible, there was no way she could see him yet alone grasp him. She glared at the smirking witch that seemed to sit quite comfortably watching the situation as if it were a tennis match. An idea sprang into her brilliant mind.

In ager she cried the loudest war cry she had heard in years, transformed her right hand into a hammer and charged towards the highly amused witch. When she was less than a meter away he was there.

His wide vibrant eyes welcomed her as his right arm tried to grasp her waist, his long white coat dancing within the cold dead air.

That was it Marie ran and threw her arms under his, fastened projected her wavelength. He took off. Marie felt her heart drop sink into her feet as she hug on to him with dear life. In fear her soul pressed further into his. They fell. It felt like forever but Stein skidded to the floor seeming to be balancing around along the ground frantically. He was panting wildly.

'T-thanks' he breathed before the darkness took him

Marie flopped her head on his back in exhaustion.

Right when Marie had pulled out the sane doctor from insanity Spirit had finally sawed the last rusty ugly chain that seemed to take a liking to Maka's ankle.

The very second Maka heard the chain clink and even before he father retracted his blade Maka ran. Soul was crouched down eyeing the two seeming to be in two minds if he should attack or leave it. She heard her heart pound as if wanting to escape her bruised rib cage and her legs felt like tons as they touched the broken floor. He was still eyes the two. He was distracted and that's when she attacked.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed tight painfully ignoring his sharp bones that welcomed her. She had him, he was finally in her arms, safe and she would never let anything happen to him. The boy stiffened within her grip before he screamed in agony. His scream was long and horse full of sorrow causing Maka's heart to batter and squirm. The sound was utterly nostalgic filled to the brim with pain that she shuddered against his struggling form.

'Let GO!' he horsed

She forced her wavelength on him like the first ice cold touches of the winder breeze. His screamed ripened but his eyes were dulling…

She tightened her grip

'LET GOO!'

He began struggling as he twisted violently knocking her off her feet, desperately pushing away but Maka just kept her grip. The piano was slower with each effort the weapon took, kicking, swinging pushing but she didn't budge. Her anti demon wavelength was working.

'IT HURTS!'

She gritted her teeth. Finally he lashed. She heard her father cry in alarm as she felt the cold tender blade slide next to her skin. He didn't cut her. Out of all that, her words, the fight and how hurt he was he still didn't hurt her. She wished he had. She wished he strangled her or cut her to pieces, physically harm her. Why shouldn't he do that? She hurt him and all he could do was give her a warning. She leashed the tears.

'I know' was all she managed as she pressed her wavelength further into his.

The boy cried out in protest as he again struggled but she had him. The piano began to soften as the boys movements became weaker with every push and shove. Slowly Maka felt herself falling to her knees as the weapon fell to his. The song was slower and dying slowly as the weapon threw his hands to his face in anguish muttering to himself. He voice was soft and fast but Maka swore she heard along the words 'leave to die' and 'play' over and over again. She pushed her wavelength again, he shuddered and she heard the demons frustrated scream pulsate through her bones. The music stoped, she felt his weight press against her and the room was utterly silent. She had done it. shakily she glanced towards the unconscious boy lying on her. She brushed her hands through his hair. After all the effort the straight she had him. Maka pushed his head close and cradled him, the hot tears streaming down her face.

'I'm sorry' she whispered 'I'm so, so sorry'

**Review please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **

She gazed down at him with teary eyes absorbing her friend who she hadn't seen properly in more than a month. She felt the crisp air inviting her in a tight embrace dampening the mood and extracting silence. Maka finally allowed her arms to losen as she gazed down at her fallen weapon; the damage. So many, cuts, bruises paraded around him that it made her stomach groan in repulse. She cringed as she felt the soft moisture crawling up her clothes and painting her hands. She didn't care though, she squeezed him tighter. He was cold. This worried her.

A rough but velvet sigh sung through the opposing corner.

'What a pathetic display…'

Maka's wild eyes darted towards the witch in front of her. Medusa as it seemed was trying to find her balance as she staggered from one side to another. A large sickly, disturbing smile stretched across her face as her fine nails grasped the large gash on her side.

'no…' Maka whispered as the witch finally found her balance. 'no. No NO! You're supposed to-'

'What Maka? Sit around all day and wait for the grass to grow? Things need to be done.'

Maka threw her left arm over the unconscious boy, underneath her providing herself as a shield while her eyes pierced right down in the witches soul.

'You won't touch him.'

'Really, I am becoming quite tired of your petty threats.'

With a flash of black two arrows lifted the witch in a comfortable sitting position comforting her wound as she lazily looked down at the girl beneath her. Maka snarled.

Maka could feel the heat clouding the pit of her stomach as her nerves shot down her arms and legs like flowing water. The warm moisture seemed to have completely soaked through her jacket and Maka cringed as it began painting her stomach.

'Soul'

His breathing was becoming more harsh as he trembled in Maka's arms . Panic and worry shot through her like lightening as she gazed down at his pained face.

'Stein-'

Her heart clamped up. Stein lied limp dacross the floor with Mariee lying ontop, both dead to the world around them. A soft chuckling erupted through the witch bringing Maka's panic further up the scales. They were trapped.

'Finally acknowling reality I see.'

'Shut up.'

'Oh and what a childish girl you are…to think after all this time, after what I showed you… I thought you would have grown up.' She laughed flexing her left hand.

Maka's brows furrowed as she fought the tears, He's haunting screams echoed through her memory like the plague killing every inch of her confidence, her happiness. She bit her lip.

His cold bitter shudder felt like ice against her. A snake was slithering around Medusa's fingertips as she played with her pray.

No.

This was not how it was ending. Not now, not after how much she fought, how her friends fought. All the effort they pulled into play. There were two sides into everything and she knew the one she had to pick.

Maka had to admit she wasn't use to it. Soul was usually the one that played the reigns. He was the one that encouraged her, advised her and told her what was needed. He was like the watch when Maka was in danger, when they were fighting.

Soul wasn't there for her this time. The tables had turned. Maka shut out the thoughts that played within her mind. She was in control and she was going to do what was right.

Her hands slid underneath his shoulders as she shakily watched the snake that pounced between Medusa's shoulders.

A dangerous deep growl filtered through the air as Spirit trotted in front of her arms spread wide and dangerous.

'If you think you are going to lay a single scratch on _my_ _daughter_ you have another thing coming.'

It was her chance. She threw Soul behind her, slid his arms over her shoulders feeling his cold breath on her neck. She lifted him and with all her strength she bolted out of the room.

There was no way on Earth that Medusa would lay one hand on him again.


	33. Chapter 33

'What this again?' Medusa asked as she glared at the sobbing fool in front of her.

'You have done enough damage!'

Her eyes darkened ' From your ranting isn't it obvious that I have not?'

'Dam you!'

He lunged arrows turned and the war re-entered itself.

'GOD DAM IT!' BlackStar screamed from his chains 'STEIN WAKE THE FUCK UP!'

His anger had grown extensively since he was first bound. St first BlackStar was shaking with fury it was absorbing him like a sponge but now, his anger scale had escalated from a nine to a hundred and seventy. He couldn't do anything that was the problem. Irrationally he started pulling harshly on the chains. Maka was out of the scene with Soul which was good but the fight going on between Medusa and Spirit was not looking to BlackStar's favour. Even with the harsh wound Soul bestowed upon her earlier was no effecting her arrows in the slightest. She didn't need to move that was the problem. The arrows flung through the air, stinging Spirits arms and legs as she just sat there. BlackStar's anger grew by the seconds.

God dam it! if only he could break these fucking chains!

Spirit yelped as a withering arrow punctured his left arm.

Right that was it. This had gone too far.

BlackStar allowed the power to surge through him as he took in a deep breath finding his excitement as his fingers just tough the cold metal chains that bound him. He heard Tsubaki's harsh intake of breath of protest, but before she could speak he had beat her too it.

'BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!'

There was a flash of bright blue light for a dazzling second before the large encompassing force came with it. BlackStar's heart spun in overdrive as he shut his eyes allowing the burning pain to stain his already tattered body.

It never occurred to him that he had invertedly self-inflicted pain on himself.

It released some of his anger though so that was a bonus.

If only he thought of it sooner.

He felt the rock disperse behind him and the shouts of his other companions before there was no more light. The light vanished, his wavelength quietened and all was left was the sound of stone smashing the ground and the scorching pain burning his limbs. It was worth it though he was free.

Or so he thought.

A large grin strutted his features as he sat up to eye the damage. There was smoke, and the gang looked more grubby than before, their faces absorbed by shock, their hair blown around. Medusa and Spirit had even stopped fighting gazing down at the boy who was now producing a deep cackle. The dam atmosphere and the horror had finally got to him. He was about to stand but the clinking of metal told him otherwise. The chains were blown off the walls apart from one. His right arm lay limp in its encasing that was still firmly attached to the wall.

He screamed in frustration.

'All vectors to BlackStar'

Spirit dived in front of her enjoying how his bade cut the arrows before they met their target. He lunged at her again.

The boy kept on ranting as he viciously pulled on his bound and Tsubaki sighed in relief. He was ok, that move he pulled earlier was dangerous.

After BlackStar swore at Kid for the eighth time did Tsubaki decide to take action. If she didn't then BlackStar would cause another crazy stunt and if he did that again he would cause some serious damage.

But how? While watching Spirit cut the bounds on Maka, Tsubaki had been trying her best to set herself free. It was not easy at all. At first she herself had tried to transform back into a weapon but discovered she couldn't. There was an annoying pain like a prick of a needle when she tried to transform biting her with amusement. She secretly knew all along. Medusa was a powerful, smart witch of course the chains would be bewitched. It was worth a try anyway.

Slowly she shook her head giving up on her soothing encouraging words as BlackStar began to rage louder. She could feel his wavelength growing. If he did that to himself again he would be in serious pain. So she screamed.

'I SWEAR BLACKSTAR IF YOU FLARE YOUR SOUL WAVELENGTH AGAIN I REFUSE TO BE YOUR PARTHNER!'

Never in the history of her partnership between BlackStar did she ever say those words. She was just terrified. Terrified of what she saw, from Medusa's torture game, to Souls madness to Maka. Never in her whole life was so ever so frightened, haunted and she was terrified beyond belief. It was the only threat that seemed capable at that moment even if it was a lie. Her heart sped like flying daggers.

There was silence as BlackStar gazed down at the floor beneath him. He wasn't struggling anymore and his cold expression that she had seen and felt countless of times was bestowed upon his face. She knew, he knew, he had gone too far. Yet his true hero appeal always took over.

He looked up at her his eyes familiarising of those deep tiger eyes.

'Fine' was all he murmured 'I'm sorry it had to end this way Tsubaki, but you saw Soul.'

'Please BlackStar don't-'

He encompassed his wavelength, Tsubaki began to sob.

'BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!'

Maka was utterly lost in this mind maze she found herself in. Her heart was clamped with worry and fear that it was amazing she wasn't hyperventilating. Soul's breathing had grown dangerously shallow within these few minutes and the moisture that soaked Maka's back felt nothing but hot air as Maka continued to run through the hallways, past doors ending up nowhere or back where she started. She wasn't making any progress.

She let out a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. Relief struck her as she felt no soul near her, following her. She was alone.

In exhaustion Maka trotted in a small dark room and slowly began to lay down her partner very gently to the floor. She assessed the damage. His shirt was darker than before and his trembling had increased dramatically. Maybe just maybe she could save him. His wavelength was slowing as Maka eagerly took off her jacket and with all her might began to tare. She had learnt first aid, it was compulsory within the academy though when you find yourself in shock it's hard to know what a bandage is for.

Maka struggling with trembling hands began to tare her jacket l into rough strips. Quickly she glanced over to Soul, just convincing herself that he was there. Already she felt isolated and very alone and he was only a couple of centimetres away from her. She fought her desperate thoughts of hugging him, cradling him. It was the only thing that seemed to tell her she had him, saved him. Well tried to anyway.

She looked down towards his bloody shirt. She didn't want this she really didn't but Maka had to. Slowly she lifted trying her best not to cause any more discomfort.

She clenched her teeth and slowly opened her eyes to a squint just barely able to see. Her heart broke in agony, she clasped one of the bandages tighter.

'What have I done…'

The large explosion of blue light filtered around the room and Tsubaki groaned as she felt the sharp intense pain bruise her body. He hadn't known that he had hurt her, she knew he didn't mean to, she was just too close to him. The pain wasn't the reason she was crying, the tears sprung in her eyes because of his choice. When it came to a battle BlackStar always became so stubborn and left her behind if it was necessary, but ending partnership... She always knew he was strong, was different but she never knew he would go this far. She sobbed as she watched him groan and Liz shouts echoed through the room.

The last chain had snapped he was free. Slowly he crawled over to her his deep eyes providing that kindness that only Tsubaki only really saw.

'Its ok Tsubaki' he encouraged 'A big star like me can handle a simple…' he didn't finish

Darkness drowned him as he collapsed to the ground.

Kid hoarsed, Liz screamed and Paddy cried but it was only Tsubaki that sobbed.

The sound of something curdling through the wind at great speed wisped and Spirit was suddenly there, his body beaten as he was smashed harshly into the stone ground by Medusa's favourite snake. It was over, all of Spirit's strength was gone as he lay there unconscious drowning him as he let of a groan in frustration.

Liz seemed to be shouting encouragements though they were no use. Spirits body had reached its limit.

Medusa smirked and with a simple move of her hands the she flew along into the darkness.

The gang was silent as the rest of them eyes one and another with sober eyes. Never in their whole life did they ever feel so useless.

Paddy finally took in a large breath and did the only thing she knew was right. She screamed her bloody head off.

Maka's eyes shot up as she heard the faint screams of Paddy. Her heart thumped dangerously as if it wanted to beat out of her chest. She had only begun to bandage his middle. It would have to do. With speedy hands she threw the rest of her coat to the opposing corner and picked him up. His breath was shallow; she pushed her wavelength into him.

'Please just hang on!' she whispered as she broke out into a sprint.

Maka concentrated on her wavelength and let her soul search. She familiarised herself with her companions, Stein, Marie and her father but she did not find Medusa's in any form.

Soul protect.

Maka hissed as she continued to sprint down the long hallway. That dam witch was just playing with her.

Suddenly she stumbled upon a familiar room. It was the grand room where the giant stairs seemed to launch over her in amusement. Her heart soared. Finally she knew where she was.

'We're almost there!' she cried as she continued to run

Something smooth and black fastened around her ankle. She hit the ground and Soul escaped her arms.

Maka jumped back up and practically leapt arm out to reach him to him but an arrow entitled herself around her left wrist and slammed it down. She screamed in frustration. She looked up. Soul was sprayed along the ground, his right arm up right toward her as if teasing. His pained expression was still there and she could feel his wavelength disappearing like fog. Her heart leapt into her throat.

Slowly with her right hand she stretched herself as far as she could to grasp him. She pulled herself further hand out inches away from his until a bare foot kicked blocked her path. Maka's wild eyes pierced into the witch before her.

Medusa was gazing down at her with a sickly scary appeal. Her eyes trailing what looked like madness as her snake like face pulled into a smug grin. An arrow fastened itself around Maka's middle and she felt herself pushed harshly into the stone ground. She hissed slamming both eyes shut as her wet clothing absorbed the cold marble stone pressing against her like ice.

Maka grunted and hissed as she tried to twist herself out of the bonds, the fear suffocating her like a rag doll as her eyes never left her partner.

'You are quite the persistent one aren't you?'

Suddenly Maka felt herself flying through the air before the arrows retracted throwing her harshly on the stone floor. She let a out rough a cry as her blood escaped her mouth, her front screaming for mercy. Medusa curled a finger. A snake scattered around her arms before coiling itself around Maka's through lifting the winded girl straight up in the air, the other arrows holding her left wrist and right ankle in place. With her free hand Maka' grasped the snake that had coiled itself gasping for oxygen.

'gmph..' she breathed 's-Soul'

Medusa sighed

'You really are such a stupid girl.'

Maka was slammed again harshly on the ground. She hissed as she slowly cracked open one eye as her body screamed in agony. Her eyes were seeing double as she weakly tried to eye her partner. Shakily she crawled towards him.

'Snake, snake cobra, cobra.'

Maka hissed as she felt an arrow grab her middle twisting suffocating and leaving her ribs screaming in agony. With limp hands and legs she let herself be lifted high into the air. She couldn't talk anymore all the words had left her mouth as she panted finally looking up at her enemy.

'I suggest you give up since all your other plans have failed dramatically.'

Maka gripped the arrows that fastened around her, finally catching her breath.

'Just tell me one thing' she winced 'why are you doing this?'

'Why? Well isn't it obvious. Soul here is one of my test subjects.'

'He is not a test subject he is _human_.'

'He is an abandoned weapon. You hurt him'

'You stole him'

'-and you stole Chrona'

A deep murderous laugh escaped the witch from Maka's expression.

'Oh please, have you seriously forgotten?'

'So this is revenge?' Maka whispered her eyes wide as she took in what she was actually saying.

Medusa watched the blood drip down the side of the girls mouth not placing any remorseful, guilt or kindles. She gazed at Maka with a stone cold expression before a simple playful smirk spread across her features.

'No. Chrona was a test subject that failed. He has no interest to me at all. Soul on the other hand is a different story. Unlike Chrona He has provided great success for me to carry on my experiment. It was only fate that I finally stole someone from you. '

Maka began to tremble as she looked her partner lying on the ground placing the pieces together.

'So you are planning to make Soul-'

'-The next Kieshin that is correct.'

Maka took a large inhale of breath before she began to kick below her.

'He already has the black blood flowing through his veins making it much easy for me...' she purred 'Now I can remember quite clearly when I was working as the school nurse you were the top student in your class. So tell me Maka what makes a Kieshin?'

Maka only had a few seconds to think before an arrow slide to her direction. She hissed as she felt the point of the arrow dig deep in her chest just enough to pulsate blood.

Her heart was beating at a ridiculous pace.

'Maka?'

Maka winced as the arrow began to slice deeper. She clenched her teeth.

'h-hum-man s-s-ou-uls'

Medusa smirked

'Correct'


	34. Chapter 34

Tsubaki didn't know what to do. It seemed that no matter how hard they yelled how loud they screamed the teachers would not awake. She was panicking. The pit of her stomach did not feel right as it was clouded by dread and uncertainty and Tsubaki definitely knew it had something to do with Soul and Maka.

'STEIN PLEASE!' Liz shrieked but there was no answer.

'BLACKSTAR WAKE UP!' Kid horsed but similar to Stein, BlackStar did not awake.

Paddy was screaming. Her voice hitting high and low keys before she would horse to a stop as she desperately kicked at her bounds. There was no use for them though. No one would respond.

Until simple, gentle footsteps echoed through the halls.

Chrona fearfully tiptoed within their cell his eyes, wide and wild as he jumped around the room. He was trembling violently as he jumped at every shadow, or movement. He looked like he had seen hell too many times.

'Chrona!' Paddy screamed seeming to tear the boy in half by fright.

His eyes were wide before he shielded Ragnarok in front of them his teeth flashing. He was beyond it, he was so shaken by fear he did not recognise them.

'it's ok Chrona its us' Tsubaki replied as calmly as possible

The boy seemed to calm as he finally came to realise who they were. Quickly he walked towards them holding a trembling key in his right hand and a scrunched up piece of paper in the other.

* * *

><p>Maka let off a small scream as the arrow dug in deeper.<p>

'h-he w-wou-ldnt e-eat m-me.' She spat trying her best not to scream again 'h-he w-wo-ould r-ra-th-her d-die.'

She took in a sharp breath, as the pain decided to come.

'Well that is true, your death would send him over the edge, but it isn't like he wanted me to use him as a weapon. Just because he doesn't want to do it doesn't mean it won't happen. Out of all the times he has fought, I always had the upper hand. In fact it's the majority of the reason he is dying, his struggling played a great tole to his body.'

Maka hissed a yelp as the arrow dug in deeper.

'The torture games were not unnecessary, they were important for the black blood to proceed, I needed-'

'-To make him weak' Maka spat

'yes and to make him unloved. You saw the way he acted today, how the black blood took over, and you being his only partner should know that-'

'-he would never give in to the black blood' Maka broke weakly. She was feeling rather tired as a wave of exhaustion pushed her boundaries.

'-yes but if he felt unloved, Maka if one keeps on telling a one she hates him, it only takes a few more times before he finally believes it. And one he does he will grow weaker and weaker until there's nothing left. '

Images of a familiar grinning face with great grey horns and red skin entered her vision.

'… and once he reaches his weakened point'

'-the demon takes over' Maka finished. She knew she heard it, his frustrating scream when she broke the insanity. He was waiting for this all along, there was no question.

Medusa watched the tears that were welding in Maka's jaded eyes, her sight gazed in her partner. He was paler now and a puddle of blood was forming around him. His wavelength was even shallower.

'Please Soul' she whispered

_please stay here with me._

'He is dying Maka'

'Shut up' she sobbed

'By the looks of it he only have a few more minutes to live'

'I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!' Maka sobbed ignoring the tears that were now visible on her face.

'I can save him…'

Maka glared at the witch with such repulse, such hatred that if it wasn't the fact she would strangle that witch to death.

'Fuck off!' she hissed liking how the swear seemed to release some of her anger as she began to sob ignoring the witch in front of her.

'_please Soul' she whispered 'please survive….for me'_

'You really are selfish.'

Maka let out a harsh sob before she gazed down at the witch before her. She knew where she was she could feel the bonds tightening around her. She also could feel the sharp pains in her chest, legs and arms but nothing; nothing was complying with her heart ache. It was fulfilled with such heartbreak, fear and sorrow that all her other injuries compared to it were nothing more than simple scratches.

Medusa was talking to her but Maka couldn't hear her all she could see was memories and her thoughts screaming to her. Her fear; her underlying fear of being alone, their relationship torn apart by death, never to be able to see his face again, his smile, his laugh. Their bond would be shattered and she wouldn't see him again.

And he would leave thinking she hated him.

'Do you want him to die Maka?'

'Will you stop taunting me you dam witch!' Maka screeched giving into impatience while her heart thumped at an unbeatable pace.

Medusa dark twisted smirk grew

A scream harassed the room as the arrow slipped in further, closing down to her beating heart.

'I can save him Maka. Your soul will allow him to survive'

Maka considered this.

'S-Soul w….would be ok?'

A simple more complex smile inserted on Medusa's face.

'He would survive'

* * *

><p>Chrona was shakily twisting the key in Kids right shackle when a deep slanderous growl escaped BlackStar's lips as he slowly came back to reality.<p>

'BlackStar!' Tsubaki cried as she gazed down at her miester ,relief striking her voice.

'Second firkin time I've fallen asleep in this place' he mumbled as he gazed up at her, his vacant eyes searching for her face.

'-But it's no problem a great star like me easily deals with a little pain'

_A little! Blood is freely pouring down from his skull and he calls it little!_

Tsubaki sighed, it always upset her to see her partner injured but her stomach was twisting and moaning as if in agaony that it was a mirical she wasn't screaming. Her thoughts darted to miester and weapon that left the room.

BlackStar's eyes slowly began to clear as he gazed down at his surroundings before he eyed Chrona suspiciously.

'Since when did that guy get here?'

A loud shrieking scream erupted through the halls which seemed to file everyone into panic. Tsubaki's heart seemed to stop as her eyes clouded with fear.

'MAKA!'

Before Tsubaki even registered what BlackStar bellowed he was on his feet

'Come on Tsubaki lets go-'

He froze in midsentence as he watched the girl spread the tears as the chains held her in place.

'Right' was all he murmured 'I guess you will have to catch up with me later.'

'BlackStar don't be ridiculous!' Kid harassed leading Chrona to flinch in the process. 'Planning to take on a powerful witch as Medusa without Tsubaki! The three of us together couldn't take her down, look at Spirit! Its suicide!'

'You think I don't know that!' He growled

BlackStar hands curled into fists as he glared daggers at Kid, His whole body seemed to shake in adrenalin. Tsubaki flinched, never in her whole career with BlackStar did she ever see him this enraged.

'You were there too.' BlackStar murmured his voice below a whisper 'you saw what she did Kid... Never am I going to let one of my friends ever be hurt like that again!' he roared and before Kid could even object BlackStar bolted down the empty hallway.

Chrona unlatched the last lock as Kid jumped to his feet hissing as the scar in his middle sizzled into action.

'That idiot!' he growled 'Chrona get Liz and Paddy out as soon as possible!' Kid horsed causing Chrona to work in a fast determination.

The boy limped towards doctor Stein and shook him roughly waking the doctor from his slumber.

Stein groaned but it was Marie that seemed to finally awake.

'Kid?'

'Wake him up!' The boy horsed his eyes fierce and deadly 'where losing!'


	35. Chapter 35

Maka groaned as the arrow lunged in deeper tearing at her body. Medusa could easily kill her in a heartbeat, But like usual Medusa was watching Maka's pain as if she were a dancing act. Tears welded up in her eyes. She could feel it. Soul's wavelength was slipping away; he was on his last threads as his wavelength sparked weakly in hers.

'S-soul…'

'MAKA!'

Maka's eyes widened as a vibrant blue haired boy entered her vision. His eyed were wide and murderous as he growled at Medusa his wavelength sparkling in electricity as he charged at his opponent.

Medusa allowed the arrows she was resting on rise just missing the boys attack. Maka felt her body shudder in relief as the arrow escaped her chest joining a flock of others. Maka let her limbs fall.

'All vectors to BlackStar!'

The arrows flew down at the assassin. He skidded to his right and leapt into the air growling as the arrows flowed him. Slowly he spun hit the left wall and pounced off smiling as the arrows hit the marble. With gravity taking its toll BlackStar landed, running towards his target, a new plan in his sights. Medusa leashed another load, again the boy ducked just missing the arrows as they sliced his clothes. He crouched to a stop panting gruffly as he eyed the witch with such anger that Maka felt a shudder run down her throat as she began to breathe smoothly.

Her chest was set on fire though she felt more alive than ever as she allowed the cold crisp air stain her throat. Her heart began to pound. The boy was near her before an arrow slid down to his direction. BlackStar had only an amount of time to dodge the sharp point as the rest slid him off his feet to a slumbering halt. Slowly he panted as he raised pain stretched across his face.

'you…dam…witch'

Medusa smirked and with dancing hands allowed the arrows to dance around her.

'Soul force!'

Maka gaped as she watched the witch been flung through the air.

'Stein!' she gaped as Stein landed Marie in hand.

Medusa hit the opposite side of the wall a loud grunt escaping her mouth as she slowly moved out of the ruble.

The snake holding Maka in place dispersed and the flighty girl let off a small shriek as she fell. Once she hit gravity BlackStar welcomed her.

'YOU OK MAKA?' he cried bellowing in her ear.

She slapped his comforting arms aside and ran to partner. She ended by skidding to her knees next to Soul. Her heart battered and groaned like a scratched record as BlackStar quickly joined her. Soul was wisping down air, his chest heaving, almost begging. Maka did not know what came over her but didn't touch him. She felt that if she simply breathed on him he would die. It seemed that BlackStar felt the same as he kept his distance as his eyes scanned his best friend. Soul was so fragile, that it was hard not to know what so do with him.

'That…WITCH!' BlackStar shrieked and before Maka could stop him, BlackStar joined the battle.

Medusa by the looks of it was trying to pry off Stein as she allowed her arrows to lift her comfortably in the air away from harms reach. She shunned arrows down at the angered doctor before she led her eyes to find Soul. She still wanted him.

Maka gasped as she grasped his hand. It was stone cold.

'Come on' she whispered allowing the trembling to take over. 'Please just don't….' She couldn't bring herself to say it.

A loud groaning sound of rock echoed through the grand hall followed by loud bullets as Kid came into the scene. His eyes only contained wrath as he hissed allowing the guns to damage the walls and rooftops (a witch like her deserved asymmetrical garbage!). Maka felt a troubled soul and gasped as she saw Chrona shakily moving into the scene holding up her father on his shoulder.

His face paled when he saw Medusa, though continued to walk in Maka's direction trying to focus all his attention on her. Maka made a note that she would have to thank him later on. For being so brave… She wished she could be brave right now. She squeezed Soul's hand tighter.

Soul seemed to be in his own world of pain as a small groan escaped his lips as his harsh wisps of breathing shortened. His eyes were tightly closed, his brows furrowed in pain and sorrow. Maka just clasped his hand but didn't know what else to do. She felt lost shaken and isolated as she watched him suffer.

Chrona seemed to be beside her, the damaging fight still circled around her though she took no notice. The fear wasn't there it was for her partner.

'Come on!' she begged 'Please Soul'

With her remaining hand she brushed it along his left temple allowing her hand to shudder against his cold skin. She trailed it down to his cheek bone when suddenly she felt his weight press on it. She looked up, his expression looked lost, he was white as parchment, he was cold, his breathing had ceased. She couldn't sense his wavelength…

He was gone.

_No…..no no no no no no no no!_

And Maka lost it completely.

'S-stein!' Maka tried to speak but no sound escaped her lips as she gasped for air.

She was trembling tremendously.

'Stein!' she tried again some sounds echoing through her voice though she was too quiet.

Chrona took notice. The boy let out a small gasp as he looked down at Soul jolting out of his seat.

Maka tried again.

'Sttteeeiiinnn…'

The doctor was in the air throwing Medusa off her stance when Maka's harsh shrieking echoed through the marble walls. BlackStar and Kid froze and shot down looking at the frantic girl.

'STEIN!' She screeched her eyes wild with fear 'STEIN _PLEASE_!'

In wuick haste Stein flew his wavelength at Medusa pushing her off and with a quick slip of his feet he landed next to Maka. He saw he expression, he had seen it far too many times.

Stein opened his backpack and placed his focus into working mode. In quick haste Stein placed the boy properly on his back before he collected his wavelength. Stein prepared, lifting both arms in the air, Marie transformed and clung onto Maka tears developing in her eyes.

'Soul force!'

The doctor watched his wavelength flung through the boy, his own heart racing as time crept on. Nothing…

'Shit!'

Stein collected his wavelength again.

Steins focus began to increase as he felt the cold sweat drip down his face. One it was ready he thrusted his wavelength through the weapon. He watched Soul's body jerk, he searched for a pulse.

Again nothing…

'Come on Soul!'

'Soul force!'

There was no movement, gasp nor did breath escape his patient. He was horrifically still. Stein hissed and prepared again placing all the momentum he could muster before slamming it into the boy underneath him.

He was welcomed with utter failure.

He growled. 'Come oN!

The doctor hissed as he flung off his jacket deft to the world of Maka's shouts and Maries pleas. Quickly he rubbed his hands together.

'Marie resonate now!'

Marie transformed, he caught her soul easily before he allowed his own soul to reach its maximum. He raised his hand. If this didn't work it would be over. He felt the great surge of energy and Marie's fatal cry before he slammed it hard on Soul's bloody chest.

'SOUL FORCE!' he bellowed

He felt the boy's body jerk before a great blinding white light blurred his vision. Stein swore as black clouded his vision.

_I don't have time for this!_

Stein desperately began to fiddle around, feeling his way to find Soul's wrist until he heard a faint gasp followed by wheezing.

Soul cried in agony as his chest enflamed with life. Stein began slamming his eyes shut evaporating the black cloud until he felt a shaky cold hand grab his wrist. Stein blinked. The dark cloud that blinded his vision seemed to be dispersing as he could see an outline of a body until he finally saw Soul's facials. The boy was panting hard, before he slammed his head down in exhaustion.

_Finally _

Stein relaxed, Soul heaved and out came the red liquid like water.

His soul was stable but was slipping twice as fast. Soul fell into unconsciousness. He didn't have much time.

Right.

Stein ripped apart the boy's bloody shirt and shredded Maka's fake bandages trying to his best to ignore his wrath as he saw the carving.

That witch needed a good beating.

Soul's chest was ruby and raw. A large gaping wound stretched itself where Soul's scar use to be followed by a sickly hole near his heart. With a simple motion he used his wavelength to soul stitch his scar and chest quickly followed by placing pressure.

The kid needed to be operated on, there was no other question.

'Marie help Chrona with Spirit' he barked as he rummaged through his backpack 'BlackStar, Kid get here _now!_'

BlackStar was the one to respond.

'But Medusa-'

'Let her go! Her death does not concern me at all! But if I don't get to DWMA Soul's life would have been wasted. Maka-'

The girl jumped at his words

'-I need you to place your wavelength into his, grasp as much as you can and not let go.'

She looked down at him her mind shut off. Finally she understood what her father said.

_I can tell you from the mission you are planning on doing you need to be twice as strong within the mind_

'Maka now!'

She grimaced- her hands were shaking-

'Oh for god's sake!'

Maka finally moved. With her body on drive she slid her trembling hands on top of his chest, cleared her mind and grasped his wavelength. There were only little strands but it was enough for her to grasp. They seemed to cringe when she flowed but there was no way she was letting them go.

_I can do this! I can do this for Soul…_

Stein seemed to relax as he revealed a silver canister from the backpack. With a simple flick he let the watery liquid spill on the ground. A few seconds went past them the water sparkled into what seemed like a transparent mirror.

'Stein it hasn't properly developed!' Marie cried in panic as she gazed wildly at the metallic surface.

'It will have to do.' He rushed shuffling his right arm underneath Souls, boosting him in a sitting position. 'Everyone hang on to me.'

Maka hugged Stein's left arm before she felt a great lifting weight push itself around her. A blinding light sparked and Maka clasped steins arm harder as she felt herself falling within the small space. gravity struck. Just as she was falling she felt herself stumbling on the rocky hard surface, cobblestones welcoming her shakily bones as she tumbled to a halt.

She squinted her eyes as a familiar laughing sun blinded her. They had been in a dark cave for so long, it was too bright. It didn't matter, everything seemed to go in slow motion. It took Maka a while until she familiarised herself with shops and the wide eyed people and shop keepers running out of their stores gaping wildly.

They were in Death City.

Weren't they supposed to me in the academy?

Steins swearing pulled at her attention and time itself sped up.

The rest of the gang were trying to find their feet when Professor Stein was on his. He crouched eyes stone rock hard as he scooped Soul in his arms and bolted down the road. Instantly Maka followed. Her heart raced dramatically as she pushed her legs faster as she slowly caught up with the professor. He was muttering to himself as he raced towards the school. Maka felt another force only to find BlackStar and Tsubaki sprinting next to her. She didn't care though, She didn't even mind as BlackStar bolted ahead. She didn't care if she was the slowest, she wouldn't even care if she was fifty meters behind. She only cared about one person…There was no way she would stop running.

Finally in what seemed like hours they reached the stairs. Stein flew up them with one leap taking down five steps as Maka trailed behind him. BlackStar ran up ahead and with a mighty kick burst open the doors knocking one of their hinges shouting at students to fuckin get out of the way.

Maka gasped for air as she welcomed her school with ease. They were here. Stein kicked down the medical ward welcoming the sight of a shocked Naigus. Without talk no pause she was already on her feet. With quick haste she flew open the operation room bed at the ready, as she raced for utensils. Stein laid Soul down before he ran to the sink to wash his hands. Maka ran over to his side holding her wavelength as Tsubaki and BlackStar joined her.

'S-Stein…. W..what happened?' a rough voice shook

Maka turned to see a pale Kilki a shocked Kim and a wheezed Jacqueline as they stood in the middle of the door way their eyes wide with fear and worry for Soul.

'Kim, Jacqueline go get Sid, Kilki go out and help Marie and the others!' Naigus barked as she slapped on gloves.

It must have been something in her voice because the three sprung into life bolting down different paths. Stein slammed the door, shutting away from curious students.

He turned to Naigus

'I am guessing its break?'

'-lunch actually.' She sighed 'you always seem to have the worst timing…'

Maka felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'You did very well Maka your wavelength isn't needed anymore.' Stein spoke with as calmly as possible.

The girl sighed with relief.

'Tsubaki I want you three in the next room.' Stein commanded as he caught the curtain ready 'BlackStar take Maka with you.'

'What!' Maka cried 'I can't just leave him!'

'Yes you can and that's an order Maka'

'I don't care about orders!'

'BlackStar…'

Before Maka could breathe any further into the argument hard arms wrapped themselves around her, lifting her into the air.

She swore, kicked and struggled out of the assassin's death grip as he pulled her out of the operating room into the ward. Why was BlackStar listening to the teachers now she would never know she hissed as she was thrown roughly on the bed. A cry escaped the blonds lips as her chest screamed in agony. Anger growing inside the small girl she sat up about to make a run for it until she was greeted with Tsubaki's strenuous embrace.

'Please Maka it's not safe for you in that environment. You have done the best you could, let Stein and Naigus take over. They know what they're doing.' The weapon sobbed as she hung her head in Maka's shoulder allowing the tears to fall.

Maka finally let her limbs fall and allowed Tsubaki's tears to drenched her shoulder as she gazed down at the door before her. She was frightened though refused to move. Tsubaki always had that magical gift. BlackStar was sitting next to Maka his arms wrapped around Tsubaki's tentatively glaring at nothing.

Minutes ticked by in total silence as the three listened to the muffled conversation- until Sid strode in. He burst open the door with such haste that he practically flew in the room, quickly followed by Kim and Jacqueline and two new members being Ox and Harvar. The zombie quickly turned muttering Kim to fix up BlackStar and the others while Ox and Havar help Kilki before he opened the operation door and quickly shut it behind him.

The four awquadly stood there for a while looking at the trio with questioning eyes before the boys left and Kim walked over to them.

Jacqueline was able to get the cleaning utensils, stitches, needles and bandages until Kim finally spoke.

'What happened?'

Maka ignored her request. She knew she wouldn't be able to speak and even if she did she would only start crying. Right now the tears were not coming. They would though, later.

It was BlackStar that answered.

'A whole lot of shit that's what happened.'

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while though as you can see I have kept up to date. All I can say is thankyou so much for your reviews! I mean WOW! I am touched! Actually it's the reason I wrote all this because of you guys. You see next few weeks are going to be quite busy for me ( I have assignments coming up and other matters with illnesses) So I may not be posting for a while or posting weekly but writing shorter chapters. I wanted to write all this though so the major excitement is over and I don't **_**really**_** leave you hanging… You all have been so kind and encouraging it has helped me a lot. Thankyou for reading and yes please do review.**

**Until later…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**


	36. time goes on

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **_

_Tick tock tick tock…._

That was that could be heard amongst the dead silence, the clock fastened abouve the door frame working its parts.

_Tick…_

The air was cold and clammy …

_Tock…_

Tsubaki's warm arms still suffocated her in a warm embrace…

_Tick…_

She was crying, Maka's whole shoulder was soaked in her beautiful tears…

_Tock…_

BlackStar was right next to her, refusing to leave Tsubaki's side as Kim worked her magic…

_Tick…_

He was flightily silent…

_Tock…_

Maka looked up at the clock. Few minutes had past yet it felt like eternity…

_Tick…_

No tear had fallen down her cheek….

_Tock…_

She couldn't cry…

_Tick…_

She was filled with nothing but the dark empties that had stolen her life.

Her happiness…

Her confidence…

Her energy…

_Tick…Tock…_

The loud echoing of noise and laughter echoed through the silent space that continued through the door. Students laughing chatting, complaining….

Life went on…

_Tick…_

Time went on…

_Tock…_

And Maka hated every single part of it…

_Tick…_

She hated herself…

_Tock… _

She wanted to die…

_Tick…_

No, she didn't want that…

_Tock…_

She wanted him….

The sound of a nob turning creaked loudly through the room before the operation door opened. Maka's heart began to pound as Sid entered quietly closing the door behind him, seeming ever so cautious that he present no scene in front of them. Sid's expression was as neutral as possible though his sigh broke her heart. Maka finally pushed herself out of Tsubaki's embrace as she ran to her former teacher.

'How is he? Ho-'

'Calm down Maka, it's only been a couple of minutes, we don't know how Soul is until Stein is finished operating…. right now… we have to weight.' He soberly spoke placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

Strangely enough she did not feel any sense of comfort.

'But…You didn't tell me how he is…' Maka sputtered her heart seeming to twist like a roller coaster. 'He will…. Won't he?'

There was silence.

'What I'm saying is that he wont….'

Sid just glanced at the clock.

'r-right?...'

Again silence.

Sid was a great teacher tough terrible of hiding his feelings.

BlackStar took a sharp breath as he glared sharply at Sid, Kim had also froze on bandaging the assassins head her eyes set wide on the Zombie.

'Like I said earlier' Sid mentioned his voice seeming to grow louder in longing silence. 'I don't know until the surgery is complete.'

Maka found the anger boil up inside her. He wasn't giving her anything but more worry. Why can't he just be straight forward with her… She needed to know.

'S-so Soul…he will….he will be ok right?'

He sighed

The ward door swung opened revealing a warn out Kilki and Ox with Spirit unconscious in the middle of them. Sid quickly rushed to their aid.

'Seems like you guys had a pretty harsh fight' Sid grunted gladly changing the subject as he helped the boys place her papa towards the closest bed.

This time it was Maka's turn to be silent…

None of them replied.

Liz wearily shuffled into the ward, her eyes bloodshot and her once beautiful hair is a mess. She was grasping her right arm painfully as she and Paddy entered helping Kid limp into the hospital ward followed by a nervous Chrona and an exhausted Marie holding on Harvard arm for support.

Harvard gently helped Marie sit on a bed before she looked up at Sid.

'Did Stein-?'

'-Yeah'

Relief spluttered her features as she leased out a deep sigh of relief.

'Oh thank god!'

'Kid!'

Maka flew her attention towards the frantic Liz and the panicked Paddy as Kid hung limply in her little sister's shoulder. Without thinking Liz grabbed him before screaming in pain. In a heartbeat Sid and Kilki were there.

Sid gently held the unconscious Kid taking the weight off the two sisters as Kilki jumped to Liz's aid. She was sitting on the ground clutching her arm tighter; biting her bottom lip as Paddy came crashing to her side.

Very gently he leaned in and examined her arm . She cried though with a brave face she slammed her eyes refusing the tears while clenching her teeth.

'It…It doesn't look good, I think its broken.' He gulped examine her blue arm

She inhaled a large breath teeth shining. 'no shit!' she hissed 'how's Kid!'

'He will be ok' Sid encouraged as he gently placed the unconscious Shimiagami on the bed', the wound-'

Nigeras was suddenly there, eyes wide and wary as she trenched her way to the bed.

She must of heard Liz's scream.

'Right' was all she murmured before covering the bed with a curtain. 'Sid, I need you and I don't have much time.'

The hours ticked by as the gang had their wounds treated. Maka had four cracked ribs and a fractured wrist. Naigus stitch up her chest, BlackStar's head and Kids middle. Liz's arm was set in a cast, BlackStar's head re-bandaged, Maries back stitched and set, Spirit's head and legs stitched and bandaged, and all their burns were treated.

Finally Maka pressed on.

'So-So how is he?' She questioned her eyes pleading into the deep dark ones.

The woman sighed, before taking in a large breath-

'Why don't you go get some sleep?' she encouraged before she vanished behind the wooden door.

_Sleep how in hell was she supposed to sleep!_

Maka suddenly felt a hand slip into hers. In that one brief, little second her heart soared. For that moment she thought about him, that he was next to her, that it was his hand that had slipped into hers, but time moved, seconds past and Maka knew she was wishful thinking. Soul's hands were smooth long, and delicate. He always seemed to have a habit of stroking her palm with his soft fingers. This hand was thinner, longer and just squeezed her fingers together gingerly. Slowly Maka glanced up to Tsubaki.

The girl had a weary simile against her beautiful features, as she silently led Maka to the bed in the middle of her and Liz.

'She's right Maka you need to rest.'

'I don't think Maka or any one of us are going to have any rest Tsubaki.' Liz scoffed before her saddened met jaded.

A soft sob escaped Liz before she hid her tears and opened her remaining arm wide, her blue eyes glimmering in the light. Maka hesitated, but finally leaned into the embrace, gently watching where she put her weight.

She felt Liz's left arm squeeze her tightly as Maka placed her arms around the weapon. She was breathing harshly and Maka knew she was fighting her tears, Liz was being brave, they all were. Maka allowed her head to drop on the blonde's shoulder. She knew what Liz was doing. Liz was not going to cry until Maka did, they wanted her to cry, they wanted her to let it all out and to comfort her. That is why Liz refused to cry. The only problem was Maka couldn't.

_I can't not yet…_

Kilki, Kim, Ox, Harar and Jacqueline stayed and begged for answers though no one said a single word. They lingered on in silence though, slowly shuffling their feet, and glancing towards Maka now and then. She ignored their pleas however.

Time continued on and there was no news from Stein or Naigus. The gang waited there providing small conversation that only seemed to last several sentences, the rest of the time was taken in total silence.

Well until Spirit began to stir…

A small groan escaped the death scythe bringing all attention and focus towards him. Maka jumped out of bed and ran over towards him.

'Papa?'

'errhfu…'

'Papa?'

In a flash his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed his arm in scythe mode frightening his daughter half to death.

'WHERE IS SHE! ILL CUT HER THROAT!' He bellowed his voice caring that harshness that Maka had only rarely heard.

The gang was silent. Liz and Tsubaki's eyes were wide while BlackStar shuffled as far away from neighbouring Death Scythe as thought possible. Marie on the other hand was in full rage as she glanced at the idiotic weapon opposite her.

Spirit's wild eyes suddenly squinted as he took in notice of his surroundings.

'Wait….' He whispered as he looked around the room finally meeting Marie's gaze.

'Where back?'

She nodded.

Spirit let out a giant sigh of relief, slowly his eyes grew wide.

'WHERE'S MAKA!' he bellowed fighting the many sheets that were keeping him in place. 'WHERE's MY BABY GIRL!'

Suddenly the operation room door swung open revealing an angered Stein. His eyes were bloodshot and dangerous as he glared at the weapon with utter annoyance.

'If you stop shouting like an idiot you'll realise she is right next to you!' he growled 'now keep it down! Your idiotic shouting is killing my concentration.' And with that said he slammed the door.

Maka only gazed down at the door that shut her off to her world.

_Stein…_

_He…._

_His jacket…._

'MAKA! Oh my little girl! WHAT HAPPENED! Are you hurt!'

She felt her stiffened body be held in a threatening embrace. She could feel her father's large tears damping her skin, her clothes. She felt his shaken hands run through her hair.

_Stein…_

_His hands…._

'Papa is so happy you're alright…'

_Were covered in blood…_

'Papa promises to never see you in that much danger again…'

_Soul's blood…_

'Maka?...Baby?'

_S-Soul…._

'Hey Maka?'

'Maka?'

'Hey is she ok?'

'errr….Maka?'

Suddenly a white haired boy was standing there, in front of her, a small yet kind smile spread across his features as he sheepishly threw his arm behind his neck.

'_So you are going to make me a death Scythe huh? That's pretty cool of you…'_

And then it changed. There he laid cold and bloody throwing up the red liquid.

The copper stench

His blood…

'Soul…'

Maka didn't mean to say it out loud but suddenly she found Kim pulling her harshly away from her psychotic father. It must have been a struggle because Jacqueline quickly came to her partners aid soon followed by Kilki. Maka was finally free though, her chest seemed to be screaming, her clothes pulled and torn and maybe there were a few more bruises but nothing seemed to matter anymore.

She didn't know where she was as if she had spun in circles four hours trying to find her balance. She was lost confused and everything around her seemed like a blur. Silently she felt herself being lifted until she laid on something soft. She began panicking.

'Maka you need to calm down' Kim spoke. Well Maka was guessing it was Kim from the blur of pink against white.

Maka's heart sped as she began kicking the air, something light and white was keeping her in place. She didn't like it.

'Maka please' a softer voice spoke

Maka did know that voice it was familiar but she would have to think about it later. All her emotions were telling her to run, fight, find Soul. Suddenly she had trouble breathing.

'Shit this isn't good… Marie!'

'What! What's wrong with my daughter?'

The rest of the voices became a giant blur and Maka found herself spinning. Her heart raced as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Finally the light material was off her, she could move.

Right…

Maka sat up ignoring her head that seemed to magical weight a thousand tons and then she felt it, a little prick.

Her heart suddenly began to slow down and she seemed to have trouble recounting on what she was doing.

Did it even matter?

Wait…wasn't it important?

Her limbs grew heavy and Maka felt Soft hands steady her before she rested onto the soft ground.

Whatever it was it broke her heart.

Her breathing slowed and images of a white haired boy with deep red eyes echoed through her vision before she fell into a very deep sleep.

**So how was it? Man this was sooooo hard to write because I didn't want it to be too dramatic (if it is a am terrible sorry!) Well I hope this story is setting and not too boring…I do have sad news though, yes as you may know the story is coming to a close… (man I cant believe that!) Though I still have a few more chapters to go so its not completely over yet. Anyways thank you for reading this chapter and continuing on with my story. till next time…**


	37. the broken piano

She knew she had called him but Maka never expected it to be so easy. The unclear cloud of fog that had once barricaded her washed away leaving her with fresh opened senses. Her mind was clear and her thoughts bubbled around her as she took in her scenery. She felt uncomfortable in the longing silence. The scenery had changed. Instead of a rather large grand room was nothing more but a long extended hallway decorated with the lustrous red curtains draping down the walls like ribbons of blood. There was no clear end. all Maka could see were the black shadows that engulfed down the cold hallway. No piano, no demon, no Soul…

Everything had changed…

He had changed…

There was no doubt.

But what would she find?...

She slammed her eyes shut.

'I mustn't think of that' she murmured to herself

She glanced up, clenched her fists and ran down the long haunted hallway. The scenery quickly changed. As far as she ran her surroundings groaned. Suddenly the floor tiles were cracked, the once beautiful curtains now either containg large, intense rips or shredded completely. Long scratched of wall paper was ripped from the walls and suddenly large gaping dents cascaded all around her. It was a wreck, damaged, broken…

Which only meant…

She froze as the words practically sang to her.

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body…

'Soul'

Then she heard it. The faint sound practically made her jolt into fright. It was a key. Once single flat key being played over and over again. As quickly as it came it disappeared into the ghostly silence. The long song of the lonely key continued faintly within the silence and Maka ran with all her might.

Her route became ridged as she had to practically leap over the large pot holes that blocked her way. The song was louder and grew with every leap she moved. The curtain rods were now thrown on the ground the walls deeply scraped leaving the wooden panels bare. The sound echoed through the scene prickling the hairs on the back of her neck and providing chills to her bones. She ran faster and faster as she sprinted until finally she found the end.

She was greeted by the long lost red curtain she had seen in her dream. That very curtain that seemed to haunt her every being. Quickly giving it no more thought she pushed it aside and ran in.

She almost collapsed to the ground as she sucked in the oxygen that pumped her beating heart and then she saw him. Her heart froze as her eyes widened.

There he was in front, his back facing her as he slumped over the broken piano. There was a large split down the middle of the piano as the middle lurched downwards towards the ground. Plenty of keys were missing as they scattered the ground. Half the sealing had fallen leaving rubble and dust everywhere as the long lost curtains contained nothing but large gaping rips. Soul's left arm was resting heavily on the top supporting his brow as he continued playing the one key over and over again as if it was his heart line.

'finally I found you' she smiled as she walked over towards him.

The loud crunching sound of glass made her freeze as she lifted her left foot. There it was the remains of a picture frame broken and shattered containing a smiling Maka and Soul. They looked happy and carefree but the broken frame contradicted their smiling faces. Slowly she picked up the frame but once her fingers encased the broken frame Souls laying was suddenly louder and more violent than usual and he stoped.

She watched carefully as his body tensed and painfully caught his sharp intake of breath before he slammed hard into key.

She winced.

'S-soul?'

He tensed.

She stepped closer.

'Its me…I came here for you.'

He continued to play.

She stepped closer.

'Soul?'

The sound became ridged

'please Soul?'

She was right behind him now but he did not turn.

The key was played more sharply.

'Soul _please_'

Not knowing what to do she silently gripped the back of his dusty jacket.

The playing stoped and his deep broken chuckle broke the long eary silence.

'And I thought that demon had enough on his mind, guess not.'

'Soul?' Maka slowly worded trying to understand the situation. 'I can't see the demon anywhere'

Slowly he floated his index finger towards the key and began to play again.

'leave' he murmured.

'What!'

'Didn't you hear me? Get lost. I'm not in the mood for one of your nasty games.'

'Games? Soul I came here to get you'

Suddenly he slammed his whole hand down on the remaining keys before he lifted his head to stare deep into her emerald eyes.

Maka sucked in a breath as she examined her partner. There was a long deep scratch cascading down the left side of his face and blood was dripping freely from his forehead. The edge of his lip was cut and there was a deep puddle of red cascading down his chest. His eyes were haunted deep and lifeless matching the dark rings under his eyes.

As quickly as he looked at her his eyes swam away painfully breaking Maka's heart in the process.

'Like I said earlier' he finally managed placing his words carefully. 'I'm not in the mood..'

'What mood? Soul! It's me Maka! I came here to get you now let's go!'

Slowly he began to laugh which provided no humorous tones causing Maka to shudder. It was coarse and dry as if all the lightness and humour was sucked out of it.

'You seriously want me to believe that Maka came to get me?' he finally horsed as his smile quickly disintegrated into a serious line as his dark eyes met hers.

'You did an amazing job' he whispered as his longing eyes traced her body 'the proportions are exactly right.'

Maka would of Maka-chopped his ass off within saying those words if he was at home but all she wanted to do was hug him. She was so lost and confused with his thoughts. What was going through that mind of his?

Pulling all her thoughts behind her in a quick breath she purposely slid her arm under his and caught it in a gentle hold.

'Come on' she tried 'Soul lets get out of here' she encouraged playing a small smile to her lips trying her best to ignore her fluttering heart.

Soul now resting his forehead on his free arm did not move as he let his right arm drape in hers.

It was then he whispered that flushed all the air out of Maka.

'You're not real…'

Mwahahhaaha! Worst cliff hanger ever! Sorry every one for the very long wait. School suddenly decided to be a dick so I have had hardly any time to write. Sorry again. Anyway please review and I will update soon.


	38. saving you

.

'W-what!' Maka gasped in one shaky breath letting her arm drop from his in the process.

She felt utterly confused and alone in this desperate situation and all she wanted to do was put all the pieces together. It was impossible of course and frustrating as hell. It was if she had been pushed in a small dark space never to see light again. She felt suffocated as she glared into the back of him.

She didn't get it. She was _here_, she came for him and was planning to take his hell away but his movements tod her otherwise. She wasn't real? Of course she was real she knew herself if she wasn't and she was pretty sure she was…

What on earth was he going on about?

His silence didn't answer her questions.

Even so she continued on.

'Soul its really me Maka' she tried pressing a small smile on her lips 'I'm real I promise you now lets get out of here.'

This time she slid her hand onto his wrist and pulled him off his seat as she strutted to the hall way. Something was wrong with him mentally so the best idea would be to get him out of here as quick as possible. Unfortunately Soul had other plans. Just as he was dragged up he flung his arm out of her grip his eyes glaring deadly into hers.

'like I said earlier' he growled 'I'm not in the frickin mood so fuck off'

Maka immediately knew she had made a mistake in this whole bubble of confusion and tried her best not to cry. Soul had been annoyed or angered by her many countless times but never in her whole life did he ever growl like that. His snarls quickly remind Maka of a fearsome wolf and his piercing crimson eyes portrayed all his hate. Her own eyes suddenly began to sting and she felt her face growing hotter by the seconds. He had pretty much slapped her in the face.

She lowered her head and quickly wiped the tears that were cascading down her face.

'oh god!' Soul groaned as he tried to look away but strangely found it difficult. 'Stop crying!'

'And what am I supposed to do!' Maka snapped, her conscience disappearing by her anger. He hates her there was no utter question. Their partnership was now utterly and completely tangled in nothing but utter mess. And to make it all worth her wild it was her fault.

'I don't know! Just leave! Get out of here!'

Maka finally glanced up to find him surprisingly quite close to her. His own eyes weary and watery, though not a single tear shed down his face. He was just as confused as she was and freaked beyond belief. He seemed to be contemplating the situation as he turned his hand stretching to comfort her but he would recall just as quickly as if she was a rare disease.

By every second he seemed to drown more and more into anxiety. He would unconsciously wince every time Maka's jaded orbs found his and he would groan every time she wiped a tear. Not knowing what to do Maka just watched her aggravated partner growl to the ceiling before he thrusted his hands into his hair and crouched down towards the ground.

'Please' he finally begged 'just go'

'But I don't understand' Maka cried fighting her tears gripping her hands in distress. She didn't want to leave, not without him. It was their first talk in months and Maka didn't want to leave him here suffering alone. It wasn't right and justice needed to be taken into place.

'I came for you Soul please believe me! I came here to get you! I really am real'

And with a simple twist the tables dramatically turned. The boy near her feat growled before he lost it completely. In less than seconds Maka found him two steps in front of her his eyes rageing in sorrow as he came closer. Maka began to desperately walk back to get away from those haunting eyes.

'Why would she come!' he cried as he grabbed her shoulders. 'Even if you were Maka why would you risk your ass to save a little shit like me! There's no point! And if you were the _real_ Maka you would be pissed. I said some pretty fucked up shit about her boyfriend and I get it! She hates me and I deserve it. I deserve all that I got and now when I hit the end a little vision of her decides to come. I get it I was a jerk but right now I cannot handle looking at you!' He cried ignoring her struggling hands that tried desperately to fight away his death grip. These actions however seemed to aggravate him more and with a simple growl he gripped her wrists and slammed her into the wall.

Maka winced as she felt his eyes on her and with little courage she had left decided to take them head on. They stood there for what seemed like hours as he glared into hers and she stared back. His eyes seemed to dance into hers as of he was trying to figure out all her deepest secretes leaving Maka's heart to flutter.

'The _real_ Maka wouldn't be here because if you somewhat don't remember she hates me.' He whispered letting his lock fall towards the ground and released his death grip.

'It hurts to see her so please just leave…'

Maka let out her breath as she allowed the pieces of the puzzle click together. Now she understood. He thought she hated him.

A wave of guilt washed her as more tears fell down her cheeks. All those lies she had shouted, all the damage she made. The reason was all her fault that he was so messed up. He had been broken so badly that he began to believe her words.

'please!' he begged again 'I get it so just –'

He never finished. Maka felt him jolt in surprise when she practically smothered him. She allowed her tears to fall before she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

'I'm sorry' she managed as she allowed her sobs to break and fall as she squeezed him tighter. 'I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for the way I acted, for all those hurtful words that I said. Soul I'm so, so sorry I never hated you, you need to understand that. Were partners remember.'

Slowly she felt him relax as he sucked in breath.

'I don't understand' was he murmured 'I thought Maka wanted Stew-'

'She doesn't' she cried gripping his jacket with her petite fingers.

' I know its hard but please just trust me'

' I cant' he shook allowing Maka's hold to fall away ' I cant –GHAAAAAAAA!'

'Soul!'

Maka dug her nails deep into his back trying to keep him from falling as he shrieked in agony but in panic she allowed him to fall on top of her as she slowly and carefully descended towards the ground.

He groaned as he clutched his blood stained shirt and then it happened. Maka screamed in pure shock as the whole left side of the ceiling collapsed on the ground in a huge heap. The whole room seemed to groan in agony as the rubble tore curtains pulling them off the rails and breaking the once beautiful tiles. The groans of the buildings turned into screams and Maka looked up in horror seeing the ceiling crack and break above her. With only seconds to spare Maka grasped Souls middle and practically lunged under the broken piano. Worried for Soul and frightened beyond all measures she clung to the broken boy.

Slowly it stopped the damage was done and Maka finally caught her breath as she tried desperately to calm her heart. It was then she realised the strong arms holding her and the fact that Soul was using himself as a shield protecting her from the fallen rubble. He groan softly and he as trembling beyond belief.

'Soul!'

'I-I-' he shook but he lost all words as he began to loosen his grip and Maka quickly caught him and gently held him in place.

'Shh' she whispered 'everything will be ok'

Suddenly there was weak laughter, that seemed to chill her bones from the inside. Slowly she turned her gaze to stare at the figure who caused most trouble.

'Well, well would you look at that' the demon taunted 'He thinks your nothing but a mere illusion yet he still goes out of his way to protect you. How _thoughtful_.'

Like Soul the demon did not look at all well. He was sickly pale and was shaking vigioursly as blood poured freely from his mouth.

'Come to say our goodbyes have we?' he spat in utter hatred that Maka flinched by his words.

'What's your problem!' she shrieked 'what have you done to Soul!'

'Me!' he cried ' I haven't done anything, its Medusa who is doing the damage not me or do you think I would purposely hurt myself?'

Maka suddenly grippe Soul's jacket tighter as she placed the pieced together.

'you mean-'

'Yes her snakes are having are feasting on us and in less than a few hours we will both be dead.'

It was as if someone had decided to shoot her right in the middle of her heart.

'well why are you just standing around for! You're about to die and you are just giving up? How can you be so calm!'

'there's no point to fret on the situation on destines that cannot be changed. I practically don't want to spend my last few hours on this earth in wrath, would you? its un-classy.'

Maka looked down to her fallen partner. He was breathing hard as he tried to fight to stay awake as his eyes fluttered. There must be something she could do, something the demon could do. There had tp be something…

There had been screaming and even though it had only had begun in less than three seconds BlackStar had enough. He _knew_ that scream, he had only heard it a couple of hours ago and it did nothing but place him rage and worry. He knew he wasn't supposed to enter that small room and he knew that he was supposed to stay in his bed. But BlackStar being BlackStar did what he saw fit at that current time and if breaking down the door was it than he would break down the door.

With a simple kick and groan from the door he was in followed by his worried friends. Soul was screaming bloody murder as his once clean bandages began to soak in the red liquid. Nygerus was trying her best to hold him down as he began to thrash around while Stein was desperately looking through his medical equipment.

BlackStar took action. As quickly as he was up he bolted towards the flustered Nygerus, jumped onto the bed and grabbed Soul in a simple yet firm lock she held his legs. Liz was suddenly next to him trying her best to calm down Soul with gently words comforting him best she could with her free arm while Tsubaki and Paddy tried to help doctor Stein.

Kid now wide and awake entered the broken door frame holding a panicked Marie as support.

'WHATS GOING ON!' he cried and he shuffled his way over to Stein wincing through Souls screams.

'Medusa seems to be having some fun with him' Stein shouted over the cold blooded screams. 'He has countless snakes inside him and there swimming around damaging as many organs as possible.'

BlackStar's eyes suddenly became cold and he unconsciously squeezed Soul tighter causing him to scream louder. Instantly he loosened and continued to fight his writhing best friend. Liz was sobbing next to him as she tried to cup Soul's cheek with her free hand.

'sh-hh-h-h' she sobbed

Soul began to cough as he gasped for breath his screams slowly dying in the process. Nygerus quickly examined his eyes before she went into panic mode.

'Stein!' she cried which only cause BlackStar's heart to suddenly turn cold.

Never in his whole life did he see the teachers look so haunted and worried.

Stein quickly came to their aid as Soul fell limp in Blackstar's arms. Slowly he and Stein laid him back down.

'What can we do!' Liz practically screamed but the professor clearly ignored her as he comforted the sobbing Marie.

Tsubaki was also sobbing with a crying liz arms hooked together. Paddy was awfully quiet as she stared at Soul's form a signal tear streaking down her face. Kid looked down at the floor wincing in frustration. Suddenly a firm hand squeezed BlackStars Shoulder. It was Spirit. His blue eyes were drenched with tears as he stared at Soul.

'He's too young' was al he whispered 'I wish it was me, I should be the one in that hospital bed… its going to kill Maka.' Then he lost it completely 'How.. am I s-s-usposted t-to tell this t-to m-my li-ttle girl!'

Slowly the pieces of the puzzle clicked together and BlackStars brain began to function. Long tears drowned his cheeks as he rashly grabbed his best friends wrist.

'Now you listen to me Soul' He shook 'you hear me, don't you _dare _fucking die'

'There has to be a way!' Maka shrieked at the demon 'please tell me how I can fix this!'

'You can't' the demon simply sighed 'if it wasn't up to Soul I could easily fix this place but its not up to me. He has been pushed beyond and if it weren't for you pushing that pure wavelength of yours he would have been fine. '

Flashbacks of an insane Soul came streaming to her mind.

'He would of turned into a Kieshin' Maka spoke hotly. 'He would have preferred to die than be a kieshin!'

'But he would have been alive' hissed the demon.

Maka winced at his words before she kneeled down at her partner.

He was laying hard on the ground his eyes clenched in pain as he gasped long breaths trembling. Slowly she slid her arms underneath him and placed him in a gentle hug. He shuddered at her warm touch.

'Please Soul' she cried 'please stay alive for me… I know it's selfish but I couldn't imagine my life without you…' she whispered gently twisting the back of his jacket with her fingers.

'BlackStar, Kid, Liz, Chrona, Paddy and Tsubaki…they are all worried about you… they care. And I need you.'

Soul took a sharp breath

'I need you, Maka Soul, Maka needs you more than you know.' And with that said she lightly tapped his head with one of her encyclopaedias.

Straight away she knew something had clicked in his mind. The wall of dread that surrounded him seemed to disintegrate as he shook his head vigorously. Slowly he pulled himself out of her embrace and looked deep into her amazing jaded orbs.

'It really is you?' he blurted in surprise blinking a few times before squinting at her. 'Maka?'

She laughed and threw her arms around him smothering him in another one of her bear hugs. She felt Soul stiffen in her grip out of surprise and then she let her wavelength flow. She clung to him sobbing her heart out as her wavelength wrapped itself around them.

He seemed to relax 'that wavelength…. It really is you' he choked

Maka clung to him in dear life as she allowed her wavelength to overflow like a totdal wave. She didn't mean for it to happen but she was so distraught it was as if the wavelength had its own mind. She was terrified that she subconsciously waited to hear his breaths, to make sure he was still alive in her arms.

'I'm sorry Soul' she whispered as demon backed away from the overpowering wavelength. 'but please fight, fight medusa and I promise you I will be right there, next to you.'

Her wavelength wrapped itself around them and with a flash of overpowering light Maka found herself in a world of comfort.

**Alrightly so as you can see the new chapter is up. I do have exams this week but when I saw all the reviews I felt terribly guilty and decided to write. AW24 I really do hope you don't have a heart attack. In fact please don't that would be horrible! As you can see the story is coming to a close end so I would just like to thank you all so very very much for reading my story and placing reviews I mean wow! There just amazing! Thankyou so very very much for sticking with me! Until the next chapter **


	39. guilt

Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater

Hey guys thanks for sticking buy sorry I was really busy with exams and thanks for wishing me the luck. There are only a few more chapters to go and then this story is finished. I want to make sure that the end isn't too short or out of the blue but if it does get boring please let me know. AW24 I am glad you didn't have a heart attack! And thanks for the luck for the exams I really needed it. oh and TeamEdo4ever I hope you had an awesome time at band camp! Anyway without further do…

Maka awoke with the sounds of shouting. She was on something soft, practically smothered in it she thought for a glimpse second she was floating on a cloud. Of course with her amazing talents she knew; A), clouds were made of ice meaning she would be frozen which she wasn't. And B) a cloud is a cloud and even her own tiny frame would fall right through it. The sounds of shouting contined and finally Maka realised she was in a bed and as much as she would love to hide under her blankets, sleep wasn't an option. With an overpowering sigh and a few grumbles to no one other than herself Maka cracked one eye open.

'MAAAAKKKAAAA!'

She knew she should of expected this though after being asleep a screaming lunatic could scare the hell out of anyone even if it was her papa.

'ARE YOU OK! OH MY BABY!'

'I KNEW IT!'

'Spirit let her breathe will you?'

' I KNEW IT! '

'BlackStar please keep it down, you're probably the reason Maka woke up…'

'but Tsubaki!... I JUST KNEW IT!'

'BlackStar shut up will ya!, you're giving me a headache'

A gentle hand from Tsubaki helped Maka up while Marie held onto Spirit like a dog on a chain.

'How are you feeling?' Tsubaki asked gently trying her best.

Maka just blinked, her brain was on overload with so many thoughts sweeping through her at once all she could bring herself to say was 'fine…how long have I been out? -where's Soul?'

'Only one day'

'One day! How's Soul?'

'HAHAHA! I KNEW IT!' BlackStar screamed again as he came charging towards Maka.

'MAKA! HAHAHA HE DID IT! I KNEW HE WOULD!'

'Knew he would what?' Maka cried practically jumping out of her covers.

BlackStar just smiled to himself before crying 'I KNEW IT!'

Maka finally found the nerve to punch him and she would of if it weren't for Tsubaki to drag the smug blue haired boy away. Her thoughts buzzed through her overworking brain. She had so many questions desperate for answers. And when a smart alic BlackStar that keeps on shouting like an idiot is deserving an upper lip.

Silently there was the sound of smooth ruffled clicks…

'Ah Maka you're awake'

Stein! How's Soul! Was what Maka was _supposed_ to say, but like her brain it all came out at once sounding like 'stowsol?'

The doctor blinked as he placed her words together.

'He's in critical condition but he is improving well from… the incident'

Maka's heart missed a beat

'what incident?'

Stein tiredly sighed before rubbing his temples together hiding his pale skin and dark rings. He looked like death warmed up. Had he even slept since he came back? BlackStar continued to laugh.

'HE DID IT! I KNEW HE WOULD! NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR THAT EASILY!' he shouted aggravating Maka even more.

What incident? What had she missed? If anything Maka thought she would have to fill every one in but right now it felt the opposite.

'what incident.' Maka growled giving BlackStar the death glare. He stopped laughing.

'Several hours ago Soul's body had shut down, no need to worry though he has improved massively.'

'It was the snakes wasn't it.' Maka murmured thinking back on what the demon had said.

Stein blinked 'correct'

She shuddered.

'Would you like to see him?'

All her thoughts disappeared in a blink

'-yes!' she cried jumping out of her covers. That wasn't even a question.

Stein nudged his head towards the surgery door and it took Maka every ounce of self discipline not to sprint down the cold room. Suddenly Liz and Tsubaki were right next to her but without further do Maka beat them to the punch.

'I know what you're doing' she murmured applying a fake smile to her lips 'but would it be alright of I saw him alone?'

Liz pursed her lips looking to argue but thought better of it, instead she placed the blond haired girl into a hug. Maka tried her best not to lean on the cast though with the way Liz was griping her it was difficult not to. The hug was strained but it was over in a matter of seconds as Liz needed to hide her face to cover her tears. Tsubaki decided to take on the role.

'of course' she smiled warmly 'were just a room away if you need us ok?'

Maka grinned before lunging into a hug startling the girl.

'Thankyou' she whispered as she fought her own tears, applied a small smile and bolted into the small room.

The door shut and there was silence.

The air had grown thicker. The mood suddenly became gloomy in this small imprisonment. Maka couldn't find words as she stared at his broken body. There were so many bandages wrapped around his bare arms, across his forehead that he resembled something of a mummy. Memories of his screams echoed through her memory freezing up her spinal cord entirely.

Yet he fought… he was alive…

A small trickle of happiness warmed her fragile body, she had succeeded, from what doctor Stein he had improved dramatically. But she had caused this in the first place.

Guilt struck her body that all the air escaped her lungs. Her heart felt as if some one grabbed a club and beat it until it was battered and broken. Strangely no tears fell from her face.

Slowly she pulled up a chair and sat beside him. His breathing seemed to welcome some comfort in the cold room and it relaxed Maka entirely. Maka let out an uncomfortable sigh as she slowly slid her hand into his. It was cold to the touch and rough as bandages cascaded around it but there was some comfort.

There was so much she wanted to say but since her eyes saw him she lost all words. She just sat there in silence watching his chest rise and fall through the linen sheets.

What would she say? I'm sorry? Sorry didn't seem like the word to even describe it. It was petty and stupid, he would need a proper apology and the word sorry didn't do it. Where would she start? I'm sorry that I didn't listen? The words I said? That I said I hated you? Sorry wasn't enough.

There were muffled bellows from BlackStar echoing through the small space followed by Liz's cries and Dr. Stein mumbles. A tiny thought came to her to going back to her companions but she ignored it. She wasn't alone and never felt alone when she was with Soul. It was just something that had always been there a closeness that always seemed to spread great warmth. But there was strain she could feel it. She squeezed his hand tighter.

At least he looked at ease. Tired but at peace and Maka could finally allow the barricade of worries to fall just a little enough that she slunk into the chair. Again her eyes darted to his bandaged chest examining his breathing that was slow and calm.

A small sound of patter from knocking seemed to wake Maka up from her emotional state.

Tsubaki slowly entered.

'Maka its getting quite late and those that have been discharged are leaving, I was wondering if you were coming?' She gently asked.

'I think I will stay here Tsubaki' Maka murmured seeming unable to take her eyes of Soul.

'ok, well we will see you tomorrow, remember if you need anything just call ok?'

'…..'

'Maka?'

'oh! Yes sorry Tsubaki yeah I promise I will call.'

'alright, nite Maka'

There was a simple shut and suddenly the world became a dark and dreary place.

There was no more noise escaping through the other room and Maka found the cold sinking around her. She clung to his hand with both of hers. She was now completely alone, no one would come in and finally she found herself crying.

The tears rushed down her face like a waterfall as she tried her hardest to wipe them away. With every swipe ten tears would fall against her cheeks and unable to hold it in any monger Maka fell onto the edge of the bed and let it all out.

She had done this. She had hurt him and it was all her fault. She felt like someone had hit her with a bus. She wished she did get hit by a bus. She deserved it. Why did he have to go through the shit why couldn't it be her? Why couldn't it be her in the hospital bed? Why couldn't it be her in pain? Why hadn't Medusa hurt her while she had the chance? It wasn;t fair.

'Soul' she choked through her sobs but was unable to finish her apology as she cried harder in the linen.

And the sound of high heels clanking on the floor startled the girl. The sound was so loud in the silence and in her hysteria she wasn't expecting it. Someone was coming right to her direction and she was in disgrace. She was pathetic and as she quickly wiped the tears they still fell. A familiar shadow stood behind the glass, the door nod turned and Maka flew herself behind the beige curtain. The door creaked open.

'Maka?' a sweet voice coming from no other than Blair asked.

Maka silently choked for oxygen and painfully heard the cat gasp.

'Soul?'

The footsteps sped as Maka heard them stop near the bed. She lowered her head in her hands…Maybe just maybe ?

Suddenly the curtained flung opened and Maka fretfully turned to see Blair, sober face gazing down to Maka.

'Maka why are you hiding? You left in such a rush a few days ago…What happened?'

Maka's just gazed up at Blair letting the tear stream down her cheek followed by another and another that she hung her head in her arms and began to sob. Suddenly Blair was there as she pulled another chair next to her and Maka was placed and a comforting warm embrace full of love and kindness.

'there, there its ok' Blair comforted

Maka threw her hands around her neck and cried her little heart out.

'It's all my fault' she sobbed 'I-Im t-the r-reason hi-his h-hear'

'Shhhhhhhh' Blair comforted stroking her tender locks

Between sobs and wails Maka told Blair of what had happened. Her long fears for Souls safety and worries until unconsciousness took over from exhaustion.

Maka awoke to the sound of giggling. She was lying on something soft that it was practically asking her to go back to sleep. She would of too if it wasn't for the giggling and that something wasn't right. Wait? Did she didn't remember slipping into bed. Wasn't she with Blair? Did she take her to bed? But if that was so why was their giggling? Slowly Maka cracked open one eye.

White hair blurred her vision and she practically freaked. Blair in her kindness had lied Maka on the edge of the bed next to Soul while the cat slept on Maka. She must have slept in because it was visiting hours since the girls were here. All giggling to their own tune.

'Blair!' Maka screamed waking the cat from her slumber. 'What did you do!'

'What did I do?' the cat asked

'Why did you put me here?'

'Well you looked tired' Blair yawned. 'And there was a bed so I put two and two together. I'm sure Soul wouldn't mind'

'It doesn't matter if he would mind, this is his bed I could have hurt him!' Realisation slapped the poor blond in the face 'Oh my god I have hurt him haven't I!' she cried falling off the soft mattress addressing his wounds and checking for any more.

'Maka calm down' Liz smiled 'from the way you were cramped up I don't think you moved at all.'

'How are you feeling?' Tsubaki asked

Blair gazed at Maka.

How did she feel? Well she felt a lot lighter than yesterday, probably after blurting to Blair what had happened. She looked down at the small cat.

'I'm feeling better' she replied , Blair smiled.

'That's good cause I'm hungry' the purple cat stretched plucking her paws on the mattress.

'Hey Maka would it be alright if you got us breakfast?' she asked before curling up next to Soul.

'Blair…'

'Yes?'

'Get off!'

'Why!'

'Because…ehhh' Maka let it drop unable to find a good enough response. Blair was quite small for a cat so it would be fine if she slept there wouldn't it? Maka only prayed. 'But I don't want to go get food.'

'why?'

Maka uneasily looked at Soul. 'I'm not hungry'

She couldn't leave him without having an heart attack, it was bad enough as it was when she wasn't allowed in. what would happen if she wasn't hear? Would he have another incident? Would he wake up and think she really was an illusion or worse?

Tsubaki seemed to notice Maka's uneasiness

'Its ok we'll go get food.' She smiled while placing her hand on Liz's free arm.

Maka looked at Tsubaki as if she would kiss her.

'Thanks Tsubaki' Maka managed before plopping herself on the plastic chair.

The girl smiled 'no problem'


	40. snakes

**Hi everyone sorry I haven't posted in a while I have majors coming up so I have been working on every waking hour in them. Sorry about the story and when I saw LittleBear's comment I really knew I had to get my but moving. Sorry again and I may not post in a while (two weeks max) but once my majors are out then I will get back stuck into this**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and there was still no sign of improvement with Soul. This worried the hell out of Maka. Ever since she arrived at the DWMA she was a new girl. She refused to take classes and only went home to sleep(She would of slept at the hospital if it wasn't for Stein). She didn't care anymore about high grades or becoming a great miester like her mother. All her dreams had been put on hold as one stood higher than the others and that's when she would see his ruby eyes. She missed him more than ever and just want to talk to him again, fight over the remote like they use to. If she was even a minute away from him she would panic.

The gang had been here plenty of times, Tsubaki bringing food, Maka hardly ate a bite. For the past few weeks she had lost her appetite. She took the food all the same but she never seemed to dig in. The gang had dramatically changed since they re-entered the DWMA. Chrona seemed to be more nervous than necessary always asking Maka questions. Paddy was unusually quiet and a little more crazy than usual. BlackStar stilled tried to be himself though Maka could easily see the hurt in his eyes and he always seemed to freeze when he saw his best friend lying in his hospital bed. Kid had seemed to have gone into himself and always seemed to be deep in thought. Liz couldn't stop crying and Tsubaki seemed to put on fake smiles. Little conversation would evoke through the gang leaving them laughing and carrying on but it was always cut short. Nothing seemed the same without the cool guy in the group.

Maka sighed as she lunged into the chair further as she let her mind wonder on the proper apology. Past all these weeks she still hadn't come up with a proper one and it seemed to torment her with its words.

If only he would wake…Maka fought the tears that always seemed to streak down her face every time she was alone. She missed him so much that her heart seemed to ache. Her head hurt, it was another one of her headaches; she seemed to be getting a lot these days.

Finally agreeing that she would need to do _something_ Maka sighed as she got to her feet and walked towards her backpack Tsubaki had kindly packed. Stretching out a yawn the blond opened the zip and went on one of the many adventures to find the painkillers.

There was sound, new sound that startled the girl from her concentration. There seemed to be a yelp and a grown before Maka flipped her head in the right direction. The painkillers dropped from her clammy hands.

Soul was awake, sitting up sop sided in the hospital bed. He groaned as his eyes flew into a flutter; by the looks of it unconsciousness was winning the fight. He was breathing harshly holding his chest in great pain blinking hard at the morning light.

'Soul!'

Startled by the call of his voice Soul quickly twirled around to the fallen girl before him. Maka stared at him. At first Soul's tired eyes looked at Maka in unrecognition but suddenly they grew wide, following by them rolling to the back of his head. He began to roll and Maka ran. Soul's half rolled, half kneeled over as he began to descend off the bed. Maka quickly caught him. She felt his head hit her shoulder, all his weight pressed on her as she fell to her knees on the cold tiled floor.

'SOUL!' Maka cried again quickly grasping Soul's shoulders as he began to fall backwards making his head droop as he lay on the tiled floor.

'SOUL!'

_He was awake_

'SOUL ITS MAKA!'

_He is alive_

'PLEASE! SOUL!'

Suddenly a shaken hand quickly caught her arm and with a weakened shove Soul pushed Maka away just in time. He heaved. Black liquid escaped his mouth as it tumbled towards the ground.

Maka froze in pure horror as she saw the sick from her partner. It was as if she had magically turned into a brick, she couldn't move. Her happiness began to dissolve.

'STEIN!' Maka shrieked as she tried to help her sick partner but he continued to push her away before heaving once again.

'STEIN!'

The door swung over revealing a panicked Doctor

'WHa-' he cried before laying eyes on Maka. Suddenly he was by her side trying he best to carefully lift Soul but like usual the albino pushed him away. Black liquid escaped his lips.

In Maka's horror she began to cry as she saw the black blood poor out of his mouth, it was the end. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

A firm hand grasped her thin wrist, with crying eyes she looked up. Stein was right next to her his eyes glaring down at the black liquid before he finally spoke.

'Maka look closely and tell me what you see…'

At first Maka thought he was mad but took on his instructions. It was then that she saw it. The black blood was _moving_.

Dr Stein froze as he watched the black liquid dance before finally revealing itself. Maka gasped as she absorbed the horrific scene in front of her. There it was, thousands of black snakes were coiling around each other before they disappeared through the tiled floor. It wasn't blood and Maka sat there, mouth agape as the snakes fled from their feast. There was a small groan another heave and that was it. The snakes disappeared and Soul would have fallen on them head first of it wasn't for Stein. Luckily the doctor had excellent reflexes.

'Soul…'

Gently Stein laid him on the ground before doing a quick examination.

'Soul?'

There was no response. She had missed it. Souls vacant expression told her so. Maka slammed her eyes tight shut fighting the tears of frustration. With a soft sound Maka looked up to find Dr. Stein checking his pulse.

'Stein' Maka began 'wha-'

She froze he was smiling. There she was beyond tears and here was the doctor smirking like an idiot.

'everything seems normal' he smiled

'_normal! _Soul's throwing up snakes and you call that normal!' she cried

'yes! Maka don't you understand, it was those very snakes that were slowly killing him. Use Soul perception and see for yourself. I don't understand if Medusa finally gave up or if it was Soul but my job has suddenly became easier.'

Maka began to lie Soul's head in her lap as she began to understand what her psychotic teacher was saying.

'So…he…he's going to be O.K?'

The doctor looked up at her.

'Yes Maka I am sure he will be fine' he smiled

The blonde's heart flew and before she could stop herself she lunged at her teacher, shocking him in dear fright.

'Thankyou' she murmured

She felt his body slowly relax as she felt her tears stain his jacket. A soft hand found itself on top of her head and she quietly began to sob. What she didn't see was Stein's concerned expression as he glared deeply onto the tiled floor.


	41. The laws of friends

There was purring and lots of it. Blair had decided to take cat form as she lazily lied on Maka's lap who's petite fingers were at that moment were petting the pretty feline. Maka was on her own and having trouble focusing on her surroundings. There was just too much to think about. It had been a day after the incident with the snakes and Maka couldn't shake it off. Remembering those disgusting creatures send felt like someone was pouring ice cold water down her spine. The question of why and how entered her mind plenty of times as she recounted the scene over and over again in her mind. She was like a cassette tape on rewind, Like a famous detective; the only problem was she was having trouble discovering the case. She would though. She could feel the answer slowly creeping through the shadows about to pounce. She needed to think harder…

The blond shifted her mind as she stared at the white haired boy that lied in the hospital bed. Her eyes darted to his exhausted face and trailed down to his stomach. Her eyes lingered there a while watching how his chest would rise and fall and allowing her anxiety to soften. Watching Soul's chest rise and fall always brought some sort of soothing to Maka. She caught herself doing it only yesterday. It was always after she came out of a thought that she would realize where her eyes had fallen. She promised herself to stop but obviously it was harder than what she expected.

With a giant shout the door swung open.

'MAKA YOU GOD HAS COME TO Vis…' BlackStar froze when his eyes fell on Soul. Countless times he had opened that door and countless times he would freeze up. And again the blue haired boy just seemed to freeze in motion as Tsubaki slowly glided past him.

'Sorry were late Maka' Tsubaki began as she shuffled through her side pack. 'BlackStar wanted to help decorate the cupcakes and he kind of went…well…' She pulled out what seemed like a cupcake that had been punched. The deflated cupcake had bright red icing mixed with blue and mms were purposely forced within the icing causing nothing but colour madness. Maka tried her best to smile.

'I also brought left overs' the raven spoke carefully placing the cartoons of food onto the table.

'It's alright Tsubaki I'm not really hungry anyway.'

The blue eyed girl sighed

'Maka…You need to eat' she softly spoke her voice only containing sadness. 'Soul wouldn't want to see you like this…'

Maka felt the anxiety flush through her. Tsubaki was right Soul wouldn't be very happy about the fact she hardly ate. In fact he would be pissed. It wasn't as if she didn't want to, it just seemed that lately her appetite just disappeared, vanished and food did not look inviting at all. Maka looked up to BlackStar.

The boy was still staring and horridly silent. His eyes were dark and defying as he gazed for a few more seconds before he shook it off. Suddenly he was the normal BlackStar again as if nothing had ever happened. He strutted towards the two girls, cracking jokes and eating Maka's left overs. Maka just smiled as the boy laughed and insulted her. He was trying the best he could, she could see it in his eyes.

_Well if BlackStar can be himself then maybe I should too…_

Slowly Maka peeked through one of the containers. She was not looking forward to eating, she just didn't feel like it but she knew the old Maka. The old Maka would eat, so without any further introductions she threw off the lid and dug into one of Tsubaki's masterpieces. The raven looked livid.

'Hey BlackStar want to help me with this' Maka munched forcing the noodles down her throat as best she could.

'HA! THE GREAT GOD CAN DO MORE THAN HELP!'

And suddenly BlackStar was there with handfuls of noodles laughing as he, like Maka forced down the noodles in his own fashion.

'Tsubaki?'

'No thanks Maka. BlackStar and I already ate…'

Maka looked up at the assassin.

'Well that's hard to believe.'

Suddenly there was another knock, followed by another and another and another and another…

'Oh for Gods sake Kid just enter! No one cares about you knocking bloody eight times!' Liz's voice shouted through the wooden door.

There was slight bickering but finally the door opened.

'Hello Maka' Kid began as he shuffled his tie that Liz had pulled earlier 'Tsubaki, BlackStar'

'Hey Kid' Maka greeted holding out the box of noodles 'Care to join?'

Liz gasped 'Don't tell me you are actually eating!' she cried as she swung her free arm over Paddy

The two sisters and Kid were glaring at her as if she was some famous artefact.

'Huh? What's up with you guys' Maka asked 'I am _human_ so I do have to _eat _you know.'

'Yes but Maka…' Tsubaki began 'It's the first time we have seen you properly eat in weeks.'

It was Maka's turn to looked shocked. Was it true what Tsubaki had said? She was just so caught up in her own guilt, grief and worry for Soul to really have a real look at her life. She had noticed small changes like how she wore clothes normally twice, and wore the same hoodie over and over. She also just left her hair out not caring or having the time and patience to keep it up. She was always on the run that her life didn't really exist. Her life contained nothing but the hospital room and personally Maka liked it. She liked it because Soul was here, alive and next to her. It was all that mattered. Slowly Maka tried to remember when she last ate but her brain was nothing but mush. She had eaten before. Hadn't she?

As Maka was forcing her memory to act she hadn't seen the two sisters that stood down behind Tsubaki, arms crossed and eyes firm. Maka looked up and practically flinched at the three.

'Why are you looking at me like that?'

It was Liz who said those words Maka really did not want to hear.

'We have come to kidnap you'

'WHAT!'

'Now, now Maka calm down.'

'No! Why should I calm down when your partner wants to kidnap me!'

'It was just an expression… Ma-'

'No! I am not leaving!'

'Maka…Please-'

'NO!'

The poor blond was out of her seat now, her back forcedly on the hospital wall as her friends came in closer, Liz and Paddy at the font and Tsubaki, BlackStar and Kid at the back.

By the looks the two Thompson sisters Maka had no chance of escape.

'You have been cooped up in this place for too long' Liz began

'Please Maka were all so worried about you' Tsubaki finished 'You need to get out'

'That's why I have arranged a get together at my house' Kid informed 'It will be just the six of us including Chrona of course.'

'I'm perfectly _fine_!' Maka explained with as much emphasis as she could. 'Can't you see that?'

'But that's it Maka' BlackStar managed through mouthfuls of the remaining noodles 'you are not fine. Even the mighty me can see that.'

'No, sorry Kid but I can't come'

Liz's deep eyes pierced right into Maka's jaded and with all the courage Maka could master she looked right into them.

'I'm not leaving him.'

Liz just sighed 'Well Soul will be very disappointed'

Maka's heart twisted as she slammed her eyes shut. She hated it when the others talked about how Sol would act. But being friends with him they knew him like a book, they were right. She knew Soul would be hate to see her like this, he cared too dam much. Why did Liz have to mention what Soul would do, it always ate at her. Maka subconsciously allowed her guard to drop as her mind tuned clouded. She knew what they were trying to do and it was very sweet. But she could not leave him…She was petrified. Countless nights she had been awake terrified for Soul having nightmares that Medusa had snuck in and killed him. Countless times she had practically ran to school desperate to know if he was there, safe and sound. Countless of times she relaxed when she saw him and at the end of the day the panic would rise again. She couldn't loose him, not again…

'My, my you guys again…Don't you ever get bored staying around here? Go live a little.'

All six tuned to see Doctor Stein slouching on the door frame, arms crossed with a small simple smile applied on his features.

'Well that's what we are trying to do' Liz whined before turning her gaze at the in front of her 'But Maka is being stubborn'

Maka's cheeks flushed bright red as the doctor began to laugh.

'Is that so? Well Maka as your professor I advise you to go out'

Still bright red and waning to give Liz a beating the girl just shook her head.

'O.K then…Maka If you do not go out tonight as Soul's doctor I will demand that you do not see him for two whole days.'

Maka's heart practically stoped.

'What!' she spluttered as she caught Liz's giant smirk 'y-you c-can't!'

'Oh but I can, you see I am Soul's doctor and what I see fit goes' he smiled glasses flashing.

Maka looked at the doctor trying her best to fight through this best she could.

'But that's not fair!' She cried

The doctor shrugged and only gave her an answer by stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Its your choice Maka so what will it be?'

Maka just stood there mouth agape as she stared dumbly at the doctor. Couldn't anyone see she was fine? She didn't want to leave, what if Soul woke up? What if he needed her? Why was Stein playing this childish game of theirs? It wasn't fair.

Giving nothing but a heavy sigh Maka lowered her head in defeat.

'Fine…I'll come to the get together' She mumbled childishly 'But I won't be happy about it.'

'That nice.'

For once in her life Maka actually _wanted_ to hit Professor Stein with one of her encyclopaedias. She knew he could be an ass, but now… Well he was being a real ass.

'GREAT!' Liz cried 'Lets get this Party started!'

Maka sighed as she reluctantly grabbed her side bag before re-joining the group that were taking their departure. Slowly she glanced over to the hospital be and clenched her hands.

_Please be safe…_

As silent as he ever was Professor Stein stood right next to her.

'Don't worry Maka I promise I'll make sure Soul never leaves my sight.'

Maka's heart sung

'R-realy!' she cried with relief as she glanced at the doctor with shimmering eyes 'You'll keep watch?'

The professor smiled 'I promise. Now go, have some fun.'

Practically almost kissing the doctor Maka nodded before she ran off to join her friends.

Professor Stein contained his smile long enough to hear the kids leave before he let it fall. Slowly he eyed the albino for a few seconds. The place was quiet and the tension could be cut with a knife. Slowly the professor grabbed the chair Maka was sitting in and dragged it towards Soul before turning the it back to front and sitting on it arms folded on the back.

Slowly there was slight knocking before two black polished shoes entered the silence.

'Well?' Spirit asked as he glared at the concentrating doctor 'I see you actually made her leave'

'I gave her no choice'

'Do they know?'

The professor sighed before finally showing some interest in Spirit before glancing back at Soul.

'No'

The red haired sighed with relief. His muscled relaxed all at once it was amazing he didn't melt to the ground.

'Now come on' Stein murmured 'we have work to do.'

**Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for the really late update! I truly am but don't worry I am back on my feet and for that reason I shall be updating more frequently. Yes I know another cliff hanger but its all within the purpose so I hope wont kill me. Again I am really sorry for the inconvenience and not updating in ages! So as a sorry I will update the next chapter by the end of the week. Thanks for staying by me you all are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater**


	42. the last battle

Loud echoing sounds of footsteps haunted the stone walls found only in the dungeon of the DWMA. The air was cold with a touch of cigarette smoke as the long steps continued to trail. Against the high heels clanking there was a soft hint of clicking and then silence. The two had finally met.

'Well Miss Marie, fancy seeing you here.'

She smiled.

'Oh Stein, I'm glad you're here… I was becoming worried being lost in these frightening hall ways…'

The doctor grinned. He was leaning quite casually in front of a cell smoking his cigar in a careless fashion. He seemed comfortable and far too happy. Marie's smile began to falter.

'So why exactly are you down here? One of Lord Death's requests?' he smiled while allowing the smoke to flare out of his mouth.

'Why of course… he asked for me to check on the prisoner'

'Ah… I see…are you sure he's the one you want?'

The woman froze.

'I am afraid I do not know what your talking about…' she added hotly

The doctor's smile brightened.

'He wasn't in the hospital was he... '

Sharp eyes turned to his direction.

'I'm sorry?'

'You are not a very good actress, I'll give you that. If you want me to truly believe your little story you will have to do far better… though I guess it would be challenging when your made entirely out of snakes…'

'Oh you and your silly little jokes…'

'Am I joking?'

'Very good Stein now I must go…'

'Didn't you just say you were lost? The true Marie would have asked for directions. I've been watching you. You have been walking all around the academy with excellent direction. In fact I recall you passing the prisoner giving him nothing more than a second glance. But he isn't the one you're seeking is he Medusa.'

A snake like grin flew across the blonds features before her skin began to slither. Hair turned into tails, clothing and skin changing to sleek dark black as the snakes changed their form into the witch of their own. Medusa.

'Alright' She smiled 'How did you know?'

Stein shrugged 'There had to be a reason why Soul threw up those snakes, it was all too innocent of you to just let him go. And after the horror story Spirit reported I thought you might use the technique again to get Soul back. Guess I was right, Quite brilliant actually. Paging your soul through the snakes so you won't have to face Lord Death in your physical body.'

The witch's smirk grew into nothing but a screwed face.

With a swift pull Stein stood facing her his eyes never leaving hers, he quickly tapped on the cell door. It opened revealing a tall red haired man who's eyes portrayed nothing but pure hatred as if he would rip Medusa piece be piece.

Spirit growled as he stared head on at the witch.

'Everything was timing wasn't it? You let your snakes feast on him till you had the right advantage it was your time to act. Yesterday you heard what Liz was planning after she whispered it to Tsubaki about the surprise get together. No Maka, no BlackStar or Kid to worry about and of course being late hours no other students or teachers to get in your way. You would almost have the whole school to yourself, and when you found the empty hospital bed it was lucky you did.'

Hands collected and Spirit changed, his bright blade glowing through the small space.

'Yet with all the trouble you went through your plan failed… '

Stein spun the scythe around his fingers as he embraced the target.

'I know I can't cut you physically but I am sure with a few swings your snakes will slowly die, because they themselves do have to go back to their owner…'

Medusa's face twisted into nothing but a dark defying twisted smile.

'Why Stein you are always the bright one, your mind never rests does it?' Medusa smirked 'But your forgetting one thing.'

The doctor hesitated 'and that is?'

'Your own plan failed. You were so focused on hiding Soul away from me you forgot one simple thing' she mused as she allowed her palm to touch the stone wall. 'You being here, showing your face to me…I now know where he is'

Her palm clawed, the stone cracked and Stein panicked. He swung at her though she quickly dodged. A snake flung itself out of her left arm and attacked flinging the doctor across the hallway. In quick haste Medusa roughly pushed the cell door aside. Her eyes brightened.

There he was lying on the cell bed practically dead to the world around him. Soul subconsciously shuddered as Medusa's eyes laid on him, but before she could act an enraged woman blurred her vision. There struck Marie eyes full of hate as she tried to hammer the witches face in. The snakes dodged but Marie thinking ahead stood in front of the boy slinking down in attack mode.

'You won't _dare_ touch him' she spat as she lifted her right arm as a hammer ready to attack.

Medusa just flicked her hair in a playful motion and smiled. With a simple lunge and a great jump she leaped at the weapon snakes pouncing out of her arms like needles. Marie jumped to defence mode stretching her hammer to block the snakes that seemed to be aiming for her face. Feet collided with her neck and the poor woman found herself in the harsh darkness as her head collided with the stone wall. Semiconscious and ears ringing Marie tried her best to find her vision but it was too late the witch was winning.

Sliding her feet down Medusa practically hovered over the bed eyes spinning into victory as she pulled on Soul's collar bone lifted and pressed him against the stone. Her eyes traced around his wounds and her victory smile slowly disappeared.

Stein was there. Scythe in motion he swung at the witch which in return got him thrown across the room. Stein swore as his back screamed from the pressure, trying his best to fight the dots the doctor wobbled to his feet when Spirit screamed.

'Stein LOOK OUT!'

Stein only had a few seconds to recover when he was met head on with three large snakes. In all his might he blocked the first attack before swinging slicing two of the snakes yet he was too late for the other. In quick hast Stein blocked the massive fangs that neared his flesh as best he could. The snake wasn't giving in to the fight and Stein found himself being pushed back into the cold wall as the snake pressed on. In panic he tried to find Medusa.

'SHIT!'

Soul was in her grasp and he knew at any moment she would take her leave. With all options down and no backup plan Stein decided to be reckless. In quick haste he let go of the weapon and ducked as he saw the snake fly down to the opposing wall.

Medusa flew her attention to Stein. The snake's jaw was scratching the stone wall as Stein found himself hunched on the ground gripping his shoulder. The scythe was locked in the snakes mouth and by the sound of it Spirit was pissed. Even so Stein jumped to his feet and bolted at the witch. He charged and Medusa chanted. Right when Stein was less than a few meters away another snake hit his stomach and flew him off his feet. Medusa watched as Stein groaned at his defeat.

This was it. The world was hers…until suddenly a cold hand grasped her wrist.

In shock Medusa turned to come in contact with blood red eyes. Soul seemed to have woken and was gripping Medusa's wrist with shaky hands as if encouraging her. Medusa smiled as he tried gasping for breath his cold eyes never leaving hers.

There was a loud shriek before something hard hit the witches side splattering her form into pieces as it flew across to the opposite side of the room. As quickly as it disassembled the snakes stretched to one and another quickly making a torso to finally fixing the cracked face. Medusa turned to see Marie hovering over the fallen Soul while Spirit in human form was screeching at Stein.

'YOU IDIOT!' the red haired screamed 'are you _trying_ to get yourself killed! You and Maka both are going to give me a heart attack!'

The professor just glanced at his partner before a small smirk spread across his features.

'I never knew you were so worried about me. I thought you would be cheerful once I go.'

The weapon just glared at Stein before huffing.

There was no more talk Medusa was moving. With a quick grunt she rose to her feet. The argument ended and with a flash of light Spirit transformed. Stein got into stance, looking for any sudden movement or attack but there was none. The witch just stood there with a twisted smirk growing wider and wider.

'Soul!'

With Marie's shriek Stein threw his attention to the boy behind him. Soul was trying his best to push the blubbering teacher away as he began to groan, and hissing teeth clenched.

Stein whipped around towards the witch but it was Spirit that spoke.

'What did you do!?'

She laughed.

Soul groaned one final time trying his best to push Marie away like he did with Maka and finally he heaved. Out came nothing but black liquid just like yesterday though it was less and the liquid was thick. Stein's skin began to crawl as he saw the liquid slowly transform and with quick hast he juped in front of Marie and Soul. Medusa began to laugh.

'Do you remember him? He is my favourite' she purred hugging the ginormous snake.

Marie huffed and with one small breath cradled the dazed Soul in protection her golden eyes piercing hard. Stein stepped in front with Spirit gliding across his fingertips.

'If you think you're taking Soul you have another thing coming'

'Oh' the woman smirked 'is that so…'

Medusa danced her routine arms sliding, hands flicking and out came the giant snake striking. Stein used Spirit's halter to block the attack but again he was been pushed hard sliding into Marie in the process. He fell on top of Marie holding on to Spirit in dear life as the snake pushed them further. Medusa laughter chanted through the little cell as Stein tried his best to hold back the monster who's jaw power was greater than his own. Stein swore as Spirit shouted out words that he could not listen to. The snake was just too bloody powerful and where Stein lay the beast was easily winning. That was it, there was no way the doctor could beat it. This was the end Medusa had won.

A soft yet croaky voice entered the small space.

'Stein?' Soul shook his voice portraying his utter confusion in the situation he found himself in.

Stein gripped handle bars tighter. No this wasn't the end. Medusa could not win for Soul's sake. That boy had put up with horror and fought his way to survive that there was no way he was going with that witch. Stein had to win. Using all the fury and fight he had left he twisted the blade. Never in Steins logic did he ever think he had such strength, but there he was in an uncomfortable position pushing the beast away and slicing it in half.

He jumped to his feet and practically flew into the direction of the witch, aiming at her side middle and head but missing the target. The dam witch was too flexible. There was good thing found in this hell hole and it seemed Medusa could not fully use her magic. Instead of her usual tactic of arrows all she used were snakes. Stein hoped if he played his cards right he might have the upper hand. With one giant sweep he aimed for her head she slunk and then he had her. He enjoyed how the blade sliced through her middle before it splattered on the hard ground.

He stood there eyes alert for any sign of movement. There was no need to the magic was worn and the snakes slowly began to dissolve into the stone floor. Weakly a few snakes heaped together forming half of Medusa's face.

'This is not the end yet Stein' she hissed 'Let this be a warning to you, my snakes can travel and once I find Soul has fully recovered I will strike.'

Stein eyes hardened as he watched the face melt in the tiled floor. The silence fell upon the room like ice and it wasn't until there wasn't a single speck of snake did stein sigh a relief. With bright shine of light Spirit changed. The red haired knelt over the floor brushing the cold ground with his index finger.

'She'll be back Stein what shall we do?'

'Who cares' the doctor sighed 'Soul's up.'

Slowly the doctor walked over to the corner. Marie was sobbing as she cradled the boys form in her arms. Soul had other plans. Trying his best he pushed Marie away from him eyes hazy as he searched around the room, his face pale and haunting.

'wh…where is she?' he croaked

'Its ok' Marie whispered trying to hug him. 'Soul its ok she's gone'

'…how?'

Stein slowly knelt down towards the cradled boy. He seemed to be fighting consciousness and was trembling violently but his eyes searched Steins expression. He was desperate to know.

'Soul you are in the DWMA dungeons. You have been in our hospital for quite a while. We came to your aid two weeks ago but it seemed Medusa wasn't too happy about that. It's ok though she isn't within these walls anymore.'

'You mean… she's gone?'

'Yes Soul she's gone'

A deep sigh escaped him and Stein sore he saw a small smile stretch across the boy's face before his eyes began to close.

'good' he mumbled before he fell limp in Marie's arms. Marie was gripping him for dear life that she was actually trembling. Her head was down, her beautiful blond locks hiding her expression but Stein knew she was crying. He could read her like a book.

Slowly Stein put a hand on her shoulder.

'Oh Stein' she sobbed allowing her one eye to gaze into his 'When will this end?'

Stein sighed and with all his might placed a small but brave smile against his features.

'It already has. Don't worry Medusa wont step another foot in this academy with snakes or without snakes.'

The woman just nodded as she flew her attention to Soul.

Stein turned to see Spirit. The man hadn't moved an inch as he still let his fingers brush the cold stone.

'Something on your mind Spirit'

'You have to promise me this Stein' Spirit spoke as he turned to his partner.

'and that is?'

'Maka is not to know about this.'

The doctor smiled.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

**So that's it one or two more chapters to go I would just like to say thankyou all for following this story. I appreciate it so much thankyou!**


	43. long lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater**

Maka hadn't really settled down during the small gathering. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her friends and their crazy behaviour, it was just something didn't settle within her. The whole night she was fidgeting, looking for excuses to stand which ended up with her drinking a whole lot of soda. The teen just couldn't relax. She had laughed and had indeed sung off key with the laughable Paddy and helped Chrona pick out a movie. She had helped BlackStar by moving the picture frames, vases and anything centre off just to hear Kid's scream of un-justice and then helped the sobbing boy back on his feet. She helped prepared food with Tsubaki and even allowed Liz to do her nails. They told jokes and watched movies which resulted in nothing more than massive pillow fight but it wasn't right. Nothing was right, not without Soul. She had painfully realised her friends purposely tried their hardest to not reminisce the good old days for that reason. They shouldn't have bothered though because he was the only thing that was on her mind.

Countless thoughts of him would wonder through that brilliant mind of hers. Thoughts such as if he was awake finding himself alone, or something had gone wrong, if he still thought she hated him, or… Or if he was in danger. The thoughts ate at Maka and countless times she thought about ditching the party and go to see him. When the gang was asleep and she was still wide awake she thought about sneaking away. She didn't though but it wasn't a surprise that once the gang were preparing breakfast she was out the door. She had done it. She had her fun but now it was time for her to go back, to see him again and hopefully allow her worried state to ease.

Once she arrived her beating heart began to slow and Maka exhaled her held breath. There he was completely safe, sleeping in the hospital ward. She walked up to examine him. New bandages were now hugging his body and the mood seemed a lot more lighter. Soul himself seemed to look more relaxed as he lay peacefully. Everything was fine…too fine.

'Maka there you are!'

In shock the blond spun towards the direction of Liz's voice to see the gang right behind her.

'why did you leave in such a rush? We were going to have breakfast…'

Guilt stung the poor girl as she sheepishly looked at Soul then to her friends. Liz was looking at her wide eyed while Chrona gaped followed by BlackStar and Paddy laughing uncontrollably as Tsubaki sighed.

'heh… Im sorry it's just that-'

'Its fine' Kid interrupted 'We understand, you were jittery most of the nig-.'

It was then that Liz popped out of nowhere and with one hand shoved her hand over Kids eyes while the other hugged him around his waist and pulled him back with such force Kid lost his balance.

'Liz! What are yo-'

'Just shut it for a second Kid! Now Maka listen…'

'- I get it Liz, I understand what I did was wrong and I am sorry I missed breakfast but-'

'-Maka…'

'I was worried O.K? Something was just not settling with me and I just needed to see him.'

'Yeah but Maka-'

'Now I totally understand if you don't get it because me myself doesn't really understand but I was just hoping that-'

'Maka!'

'you would understand and please forgive me… I wasn't trying to be rude honest!'

It was then that Liz lost it. Pushing Kid aside towards Tsubaki.

'Don't let him see' she murmured as she slid past Paddy. the girls hands slid into her purse until she found the small devise. Maka began to freak.

'Now Liz I'm really sorry!' she began backing away from the fed up teen quickly she glanced at the gang pleading for help.

As Maka backed away Liz moved with a vengeance and when they were less than a meter apaprt Maka scrunched her eyes ready for the punch. It never arrived…

'Ahem…'

Slowly she opened her green orbs to find a bored Liz holding a small mirror.

'If you let me finish' Liz began 'there's something on your face'

At first Maka didn't fully understand but when she moved her face to left she saw it perfectly. There it was tattooed down her right cheek bone the words BlackStar in playful black ink decorated her face. Magically the guilt died inside and Maka began to see red.

It was Tsubaki that spoke 'I'm so sorry Maka…'

'BLACKSTAR!'

'HAHAHAHA!'

* * *

><p>_Soul awoke to a strange feeling, it was a warm feeling, a safe feeling, a feeling with no pain, he felt as though he was flying and completely at peace. Was that it peace he was feeling? No it was comfort, that was it. In what seemed like forever the weapon actually felt comfort. Comfort! It seemed like a lifetime ago since he felt this. The feeling of safety, being comfortable and relaxed beyond relief. It was weird, unusual. He wasn't use to it. Instead of a sharp high beating heart, it was now beating in a soft rhythm and his usually short, shallow breaths were now smooth and slow. Instead of freezing to death, he was now warm and the dam chilled air was now full of life, smooth, warm and breathable. What He loved the most was that there was no pain. The astonishing pain that left him screaming, riving and wanting to die had now disintegrated, vanished, gone.<p>

_Am I dead?_

If he was THANK GOD! If this was the feeling of death then he liked it. Oh how he _longed_ for the pain to disappear. It finally had. He was finally at peace.

Yet was it worth it? His life was short lived. Taken, grasped by the hands of an evil witch and played with until he could not scream anymore. There was so much he wanted to do, he wanted to be an awesome death scythe, to see his friends and to continue his adventure with Maka… to see her face one last time… to live.

Suddenly yet so subtly Soul began to hear whispers of words.

_Hello?_

The whispers continued their song as he lay there in the darkness. In confusion he listened to the words though he couldn't decipher it. With curiosity and having nothing else to do the calm albino decided to follow the soft tunes. Slowly the whispers grew louder, intriguing Soul as he listened in further. The more he listened the louder the tune. Soon the voices became more hoarse and savage and it was then when he realised the whispers were faint shouts and they became louder and louder until suddenly he hit gravity.

It wasn't hard though, it was soft, as if he were lying on a huge bundle of feathers, protecting him, keeping him warm. In an instant the scent of mint was discovered. The only thing disturbing him was the clear and loud shrieking that echoed like a blow horn in his ear.

'What the hell is your problem!'

'My problem! MY PROBLEM! YOURE MY PROBLEM!'

_GOD WILL THEY SHUT UP!_ Soul growled to himself, and just to make his day he felt light throbbing entering his body. Great, the pain hadn't gone it was just in hiding. He sucked in a large breath of air as the pain entered like an unwanted guest.

_Why did it have to come? _

With the constant shouting, the throbbing pain and Soul realising his slumber was defeated let off a sigh which exchanged a gasp from…..someone. Followed by a whisper.

'S-S-Soul?'

'GOD YOURE SUCH A JERK!'

'IM NOT A JERK!'

'Quick Maka get it off! Its disgusting!'

'NOT NOW KID!'

Due to hearing long lost, familiar voices, Soul's eyes fluttered open. At first all he saw was a blinding bright light that he had to slam his eyes shut. A few seconds later he tried again slowly squinting allowing the light to clear his vision. It took a while though once he finally fluttered his eyes open he saw a scene thought he would never see. There he saw Paddy, her eyes filled with what seemed… _joy?_ Her once sober face slowly turning into a large bearing grin who was sitting on top of Liz. Tsubaki was behind them her hand over her mouth as if trying not to cry slowly began to smile and Chrona jumped in surprise. Liz suddenly sniffled. The elder sister's eyes were filled of tears and a smile stretched across her face.

'Welcome back' she sobbed, finally attacking Soul with a huge hug, joined in by Paddy and Tsubaki.

Soul flinched but he was too weak to move as the girls embraced him, he was confused. _Very confused._

_What the hell happened? Why are they here?_

Stein's words came reminiscing in his mind.

'_Soul you are in the DWMA dungeons. You have been in our hospital for quite a while. We came to your aid two weeks ago but it seemed Medusa wasn't too happy about that. It's ok though she isn't within these walls anymore.'_

So it wasn't a dream that was reality. They _had_ saved him and he _was _in the DWMA. He was here, he was actually _here _in the hospital ward to be exact. It was too good to be true. But why was he feeling this way? For some strange feeling he felt like something was missing. He felt bitter, lost and it was not the reaction he thought he would feel if he ever saw them again.

'_STOP SHOUTING! YOU'LL DISTURB SOUL!'_

'_THE GREAT ME CAN SHOUT IF I WANT TO!'_

'Maka_ please! _Its disgusting!'

Soul's heart almost stopped as he took sight of the dirty blond shouting at the foot of his bed. There was Maka at her best, her face red, full of anger yelling screaming her lungs out on BlackStar who was raging back. Both of them seemed so enraged with each other they weren't remising with their surroundings, hell the kieshin could suddenly walk in right next to them and they wouldn't realise it. Kid was next to Maka, his eyes watering and he seemed to be drenching Maka's face with a wet cloth sobbing as she kept flicking him away. Soul just blinked.

'I'm so sorry Soul' Tsubaki whined snapping Soul out of his thoughts.

Did they really act like this? Usually he was use to this behaviour but now it was weird or surreal. He felt like he just decided to watch the end of a movie without the beginning. He was so lost. Most nights Soul had pictured them in his mind so many times, all the memories they shared. From Countless games of basketball, Kid's OCD freak-outs to just hanging. They were the only things that kept him going, kept him sane in the hell he found himself in. But now watching them, something did not feel right. Was it the pain killers? No it was something though he just felt so empty. It was like a dream and if he properly awoke he would fine himself in the Medusa's lair.

Medusa…

Soul shuddered reminiscing and with a gentle touch he placed his hand over the bandage that contained the mark. It throbbed and stung but it seemed at a calmer level compared to what he was used to.

_Now there are two scars covering my body…_

He understood now how Chrona acted. He use to hate Medusa but now he was terrified of her. He couldn't imagine what she must have been like as a mother. He only spent a short time there compared to what Chrona had. Geez it was amazing that the kid was still alive.

'I ONLY WROTE IT SO YOU COULD FEEL BETTER!'

'YOU THINK YOUR STUPID NAME WOULD MAKE ME _FEEL _BETTER!'

'GUYS!' Liz tried, but the trio didn't listen.

With not paying any attention Liz sighed and began to remove her right shoe. With quick haste she threw it at the crew but missed Maka and BlackStar but hit Kid right in the face.

In anger Kid removed the shoe with full force.

'DAM IT LIZ ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF ASYMETRICAL!'

'Souls up!'

'What!' he cried dropping the shoe and finally made contact golden found ruby and suddenly he seemed to reluctantly move away from Maka.

And suddenly he was there. He seemed over excited, like the excited, happy expression he got when he fixed his OCD accomplishment. Soul still half confused was shocked when Kid brought him to a brotherly hug.

'Welcome back' He stated smiling placing his hand on Souls good shoulder.

'Hey guess who's….' Kid sung until he abruptly stopped finally sighing.

The raging fight did not cease.

'THE GREAT GOD'S NAME CAN MAKE ABYONE FEEL BETTER!'

'NO IT CAN'T IDIOT!'

Soul just looked at the room around him. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was here, safe, away from Medusa. His memory of her evil laugh rung through his ears and he was still expecting her to come out of nowhere torturing him with that whip or the metal rod or using him with that haunting device and the unbelievable screaming pain that would follow it. He shuddered.

'Soul are you ok?' Kid asked

Realizing eyes were on him Soul pinned a small weak smile.

'Yeah just a bit lost that's all'

_Was that my voice! _

Soul took aback listening to his voice. It was croaky as hell, and not smooth at all! He sighed looking at Kid's concerned face. Obviously they had been through a lot; the last thing he wanted was them to over worry about him. In fact he didn't want them to know anything right now. He just wanted to be alone, to get things straight, and to understand what properly had happened. For instance how long had he been here, when did they actually save him, were they really there tied to Medusa's snakes did they actually see what he went through? Soul took a deep breath, he would had to let everything go for now.

'Lets see how long it takes till they notice.'

Liz laughed.

'YOU KNOW HOW YOUR ACTING!' BlackStar shouted

'YES TELL ME HOW I AM ACTING!' Maka persisted her teeth clenched, arms wide, back arched as if expecting the assassin's failed insults.

'WELL YOUR ACTING…. W-WELL Y-YOUR ACTING..'

'Uncool?'

'YEAH YOU ARE ACTING UNCOOL!

'W-W-what!' Maka gasped her eyes suddenly wide, her frame completely stiff, mouth dropped as she gaped at Black Star like an idiot.

Suddenly both of them froze, both completely stiff as if someone pushed the pause button. slowly both turned to look at Soul and gaped at him in shock.

'Hey' he simply implied making both of them blink in response.

Black Star was the first. Not even a second after Soul's greeting Black Star tackled Soul making his body ache in pain.

'SOUL! YOUR AWAKE! YOUR ALIVE! HAHAHA!'

'Gaa! BlackStar!'

'SEE I TOLD YOU MAKA, NO ONE DIES WHEN THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS AROUND! HAHAHA'

'MAKA CHOP!'

In an instant BlackStar fell off the bed and Soul let out a yelp in pain clutching his side that the assassin had accidently kicked earning him looks of concern.

'I'm ok' Soul panted 'just a bit sore'

'Soul…'

Soul looked up to see Maka. There was silence. She was looking at him with hopeful eyes as she stood there staring.

And then it slapped him in the face.

Then Soul remembered, he remembered her. Maka. When he was trapped in the grand room she saved him. He remembered how she had been there, persuading him to fight. Personally he had just thought she was a figment of his imagination, another illusion. But she was _real_ that was really her. Souls heart began to race, though it wasn't the usual race it went with Medusa, it was racing of excitement, joy.

They seemed to stay there for a while as no one dared to speak in the silence. Maka's beautiful eyes stared into his and he could see the hope, joy and uncertainty in her eyes. Slowly one single tear ran down Maka's cheek and finally she pounced on him crying and sobbing.

Half choking from the tight embrace Soul felt her hands cling onto him as if he would disappear if she let go. Slowly not feeling this way for what felt like years Soul slowly allowed his sore arms to wrap themselves around her petite frame. The scent of sweet honey swept around him as he felt his body slowly relax.

Sadly a thought processed in his mind that he couldn't hug her for long. There was someone else that had her heart and that it was amazing that the gang were actually here with him. Hell why did they even come to save him? Slowly he pulled himself out of the embrace causing confusion down Maka's end.

'Soul?'

With a deep breath Soul decided to actually push his question further.

'Where's Steward?'

Wow he wasn't preparing for the looks. Suddenly his friend's cheery faces turned into nothing but dark glorious scowls.

_Oh shit. What did I do?_

'Why would he be here?' BlackStar growled

Soul was utterly confused, why wouldn't the brown haired boy be with them. Wasn't he their friend? What the hell was going on?

'I thought he was friends with you guys?'

'Ha friends!' Liz cried

'Soul' Maka began the confusion easily applied to her face 'It was all an act. Steward was working with Med-'

There was a light knock on the door, and Maka found Stein in the door way, a soft smile touching his lips.

'Ah so you're finally up Soul,'

Still confused Soul just stared at the man that seemed to be more cheery than usual. Way too cheery. Like it was an act.

'Maka do you mind if I talked to Soul alone?' Stein asked

Maka opened her mouth to protest but must have thought better of it. Slowly she allowed her mouth to close and unable to take her eyes off Soul she walked out of the room. The others gaped at her before Tsubaki gently pushed BlackStar out that Kid, Liz and Paddy also decided to move and suddenly Soul found himself alone with the professor.

'How are you feeling Soul?'

'Alright I guess'

'And the pain?'

'It's still there'

The professor nodded before he grabbed some medical equipment and rolled it over towards the sleepy teen.

'I bet you have a lot of questions…'

Soul just stared at Stein. There was indeed a lot on his mind but for some strange feeling he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to be alone. Slowly he lifted his hand to touch the bandages that was wrapped around his head. There were bandages everywhere from his wrist to his ankles, neck and his entire torso. He hadn't really known how many injuries he actually had until now.

'Soul?'

'hmm?'

The doctor just stared at him while he took Soul's blood pressure. There was a soft touch within his eyes before he finally sighed.

'So she got to you too…'

Soul eyed the doctor in disbelief until he sighed and looked out the window. Stein slowly and carefully turned a chair around and dragged it to the bed before he sat down.

'I know you may not want to talk about it Soul but as your doctor I need to make sure I have addressed all your injuries. I know that you don't want to talk and how confused you are about why Maka and the others came to save you. Am I right?'

Soul tensed as he finally looked at the professor.

'Medusa has played with your mind Soul, she has made you believe in twisted ideas, she just like your body has played with your mind that left you wanting death…'

Soul's eyes widened at Steins statement.

_How did he know?_

'So' Stein smiled 'Let's talk.'

* * *

><p>'Maka do you mind if I talked to Soul alone?'<p>

Maka's first response was to object but she kept her mouth shut. Quickly hiding her emotions and whipping her face she gave a quick glance at Soul and left without any hesitation, soon followed by the others. Once the door was shut Maka let off a huge air of breath, feeling absolutely exhausted. She felt the hot tears burning in her eyes but she wouldn't cry she was embarrassed enough as it was jumping on top of him like that. Quickly Maka showed her back to her friends, trying as hard to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

'What was that all about?' Liz cried 'Where's Steward?'

'I don't quite understand it myself' Kid proclaimed

She was partly hurt that he let her go but she understood why. What she didn't understand was the fact that he asked where Steward was. Didn't he see him in the lair? In fact his question was so off key that she wasn't prepared herself.

She forced her memory back towards the broken room and then she remembered.

Last time Maka had talked to him all she stated was that Stewart was nothing to her, trash. That was stupid, now thinking about it sounded as if she broke up with the guy. He still believes that Stewart is in this academy, still a weapon. Medusa must have done something, maybe it was the torture or maybe she played with his mind. Whatever she did it made him think differently. What else would he believe? That his friends still disliked him, that she hated him? No wonder he was confused. She was ashamed.

'I'm such an idiot'

'…Maka?' Tsubaki asked

There was silence as Maka slowly turned to her friends. Her eyes were struggling to fight the tears that longed to fall. So in hiding she hid her eyes through her bangs as she glared down at the floor. Silence fell within the gang.

'Look, umm well come back later' Liz stated taking the posy with her.

Maka watched as her friends walked down the long corridor finally signalling a wave before they disappeared through the school doors. She was alone. Maka had so many questions, most of them she didn't want to know but she needed to. He was awake, at last. From all the times he almost dyed it was surreal to be there awake in the bed saying hey. For once he looked at ease, relaxed, he looked like Soul, but not entirely. Maka knew, she knew better than anybody that he was putting on an act. She understood he was entirely confused, and freaked out. Who wouldn't he had been in some pretty deep shit. Instead of asking him questions Maka was going to talk, to apologise for the hurt she had caused him. To fix this. Maka waited for what seemed like hours trying to come up with a proper apology.

Suddenly the door opened. At Maka found Stein who was twisting the side of his screw. Maka suddenly became worried.

'Soul how is-'

'He is ok Maka' Stein cut her off a smile on his face. 'He has improved dramatically; I just came in to give him a brief biography of what had happened. I thought it might be better for me to explain the situation rather than place the burden onto you'. Stein simply put it focusing on his cigar.

'But Soul- Steward, I-

'It's all fine Maka, remember this is Soul we are talking about, he might still be a little confused but he has a great act of understanding…unlike a certain student we know.'

BlackStar's long shouts suddenly echoed through the long lost hallway.

Maka gave a simple nod as Stein let her through. Slowly and carefully Maka entered the room. There he was lying in the bed completely exhausted, he was looking out the window now fighting his eyes that seemed to close every second. Maka walked towards him.

'Hey' she simply stated looking at the ground.

Soul quickly changed his gaze at her.

'Hey' he weakly responded.

Maka took a deep breath but there was no use. No words came out of her mouth, just hot tears, which were streaking her face.

'Maka?' Soul whispered

Finally Maka slid towards him and began to sob on his bed grabbing his arm and clutching it tightly.

'I-I was s-s-o w-worried I-I lo-ost you!' Maka blurted burying her face into his shoulder.

Soul just stared at her in a half doze. He remembered. He woke up in hospital room but he completely confused and in so much pain he didn't recognise it, he remembered suddenly he hearing his name and he turned to see Maka. In pure shock and exhaustion he passed out, but he felt Maka catch him. He felt her sink to her knees crying out his name in alarm. Begging. He was just so tired.

'S-Soul I'm so sorry…' Maka cried. 'I-It's a-all m-my f-ault.'

'no- Maka- it isn't' Soul whispered trying to comfort her but he felt it difficult. It was so surreal, he wasn't use to this. Usually it was easy to comfort his partner but now… Now it felt like he had moved to a completely different country. It was strange and to make it all the worse he couldn't comfort the poor girl like he used to. He felt Maka's hot tears stain his shirt as she continued her crying.

Suddenly Soul felt hot tears run down his very own face. He didn't really understand why he was crying but it sure pissed him off. Roughly with his free hand he tried to wipe them away but they just kept on falling.

There they were both of them crying on a hospital bed.

This is so not cool.

**Well there it is sorry if it is completely cheesy :S I also apologise for the long wait again. I had writers block but now everything is ok now I am back on track. Thankyou all for staying for his story you don't know how thrilled I am that so many people like reading it **

**Thankyou again please review. **


End file.
